Unfreezing Time
by SmilesX10
Summary: Damon is mysteriously dying and goes to Bonnie for help. Will Bonnie put aside her differences toward the blue-eyed vampire and try to help? Or will she be blinded by her hatred toward him and leave him to die?
1. Chapter 1

Unfreezing Time

A/N: Okay so this is a story I wanted to write! I'm not taking all of the credit because **Danielle Salvatore **came up with the idea, I just wanted to write it into a story. I'm not really happy about the title so if you guys have any suggestions for a better one let me know.

Death. It was cold, dark, breathless. Of course only vampires could live to tell the tale. They would die as a human and then come back to life in a matter of hours. Hence, Damon Salvatore would know all about death. It was usually a one way street, but he was lucky he had Katherine's blood in his system before he died.

He was wreckless, he didn't care about any one else except for himself. He would kill tons of people. Sucking them dry until he saw the life go out of their eyes. He didn't feel sorry for them or guilty about the bad deeds that he had done. That was another good perk that you had when you were a vampire, turning off your emotions. But love was one emotion that he couldn't control. He killed, destroyed, and ruiened for years just to get Katherine out of the tomb. He destroyed for one hundred and forty-five years...and when the tomb opened she wasn't there. She had been out there for one hundred and forty-five years and she didn't give a rats butt about him...

X

Walking on the streets of Mystic Falls Bonnie Bennett silently strode down the autum-y streets. She wore a purple scarf around her neck, a long black button up fall jacket and some simple blue jeans along with some very stylish fall boots. Leaves blew in the wind around her as she reached the Mystic Grill. She took a hold of the door and swung it open while entering. She eyed the place, it was more vacant than usual. Only a couple people with their backs turned watching t.v. at the bar. She shrugged her shoulders, figuring since it was a Sunday night noone would really be out and about at eight o' clock.

She walked silently over to a table and faced the t.v. as well. She needed to get things off of her mind and this was the place to do it. With one of her best friends turning into something that she hated the most, Elena being wrapped up in rough patches with Stefan, and Katherine running around town, she needed time to herself to just sit and think. She just wanted all of this to stop but it wasn't that simple. Sure she was a witch, but a witch in training. When she first came face to face with Katherine she thought she was ready and could take her on. She was wrong, Katherine was way more powerful than she gave her credit for.

Twiddling her thumbs together she took a sigh as she got out of her seat and went to the coffee machine. Caffine was a sure way to wake the witch up. She threw in a couple of quarters that she found in her pocket and filled up a styrofoam cup up. She added two sugars and a cream. Swiftly turning around her coffee splashed on a hard chest in front of her.

"Oh my gosh I'm so.." As she tried swatting the coffee that surely would stain she looked up. "not sorry." She said sarcastically. Damon peered at her with blue eyes.

"Do you know how much this shirt cossst mee." He slurred his words. Bonnie walked away from him. Damon was drunk. Why wouldn't he be? This was her only place to sit and relax and the one person that she despised the most had to be here and ruien it for her. She pushed the door open, only to bump into the same muscular chest that she had bumped into seconds ago. Bonnie looked up into Damon's blue irises, clearly annoyed.

"What do you want Damon?" She stated firmly. Damon gave her his casual smirk and tilted his head to the side in a drunken manner.

"Bonnie...whyyy don't you...you..give me a channnce?" His words slurred severely this time. Bonnie waved a hand in her face, trying to get rid of the bad stench of alcohol that envaded her personal space.

"Are you really asking me this question?" Bonnie stated seriously with her hands on her hips. "Move Damon." Bonnie nudged her way past Damon and out of the door of the Grill. She started walking down the cold streets the same way that she had come. The sun was now setting, making the view a beautiful one indeed. She took a very deep sigh, glad that Damon stopped following her and went else where. She rounded a corner and gasped. Damon was leaning on the side of a building, blocking her path. Bonnie tensed up as she rolled her green marbles.

"Damon there is no way in heck that I'm going to give you a chance at ever becoming friends with you. Got it?" Damon smiled crookedly at her statement.

"Bonnie.." He pushed himself off of the building he was standing on and was now atleast a good foot away from her face. "All...all..all I'm asking for is you fri...friend...shipppp." Bonnie shot up an eyebrow. She could clearly see that Damon was way past drunk, he was very drunk. In a way she kind of felt sorry for him but he put this on himself. It was his fault that basically everyone hated him. If anyone did like him, she couldn't see why. Hey who knows..maybe he didn't cause havic in their life, but he certainly did here. For one, it was basically his fault that her Grams is dead, secondly he almost took away her life as well. If it wasn't for Stefan than she wouldn't be alive.

Her eye brows formed a 'v' as she looked at the homicidal vampire.

"Damon, I'm never going to give you a chance to be friends with me. It's as simple as that." Bonnie watched Damon's droppy eyelids, studying him for a second.

"I...wan...want to be you friend...I...don...don't think I...have...muc...much longer...lef...left." He slurred. Bonnie's faced twisted into a confused gesture. Damon must have really lost it now. He was a vampire. He couldn't die unless someone staked him or set him on fire.

"Damon go home, you've had way to much to drink." Bonnie stated simply. She glided past him, trying to head in the direction of her house. She felt a light grip on her elbow. She turned around and glared at him.

"Damon what the heck do you want? I don't want to be your friend so I suggest you get your hands off of my before I set your a- on fire." She stated seriously. Damon looked at her sencerely for a second. He straightened up his posture and talked thoroughly.

"Bonnie...I think I'm dying." He said lightly. Bonnie looked him dead in the eye.

"Damon you can't be serious."

"I am. I don't know what happened to me." She thought about this for a second. He couldn't be serious could he? Just a minute ago he was all drunk and now he's better? Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest.

"You can't fool me. You were just drunk, and now you're better? Nice try." She turned on her heel and faced the other way. Damon was suddenly in front of her, which didn't come as a surprise.

"Bonnie I'm a vampire. I can be drunk when I want and turn it off when I want. It's that simple." Bonnie wet her lips and rolled her eyes.

"So you acting like a drunken idiot is your way of wanting to become friends with me?" She gave him daggers.

"Okay I was just screwing around with the whole 'being drunk.'" He said making quotation marks with his fingers. "But I do want you to accept my appology. I need your help Bonnie. I don't want to die. I like being an undead live person." She opened her mouth and closed it. Thinking on what to say. He seemed sencere like he meant what he was saying. It didn't seem like he was lying, but she couldn't be to sure.

"How do you know that your 'supposeably dying.'" It was her turn to make fake quotation marks.

"I started seeing the symptoms months ago, but didn't want to tell anyone. Everytime I look in the mirror I can see some of my hottness fading away." Bonnie looked Damon up and down from head to toe and then stopped at his face. He wriggled his eye brows in the process, which in turn made her roll her eyes. He most certainly didn't lose any of his good looks. His eyes were still the same oceanic blue, his chiseled features were in place, skin tone even with a nice glow. There was nothing wrong.

"Damon stop screwing around. You want me to help you even in the most drastic times and you still crack your sarcastic remarks." She sighed impatiently. " I have a life, some where to be." He put his hands on his shirt and started to lift it up.

"I'm not in to you Damon, just stop right there." He continued anyways and didn't say anything at her remark. Bonnie let out a muffled gasp at what her eyes were seeing. All over Damon's chest were grey and blue veins. They popped out of his skin like a 3-D movie. She could see the veins in his body pumping blood-that's how visible they were. Something was definately wrong and it appeared that he was dying, but slowly. She brought her fingers up to his chest, her mouth gapping open. Hovering her fingers over his chest, she gently traced the swollen lines. She took her hand away, eyes lingering from his chest to his face. He dropped his shirt.

"Why would you go so long without telling anyone?" She asked curiously. He stayed quiet for a second.

"Because if I died, I figured noone would care anyway. Everyone wants me gone and out of the way as it is. Now do you believe me? He said with a slight smirk.

"I do believe you... But I can't help you." Bonnie stated nonchalantly. The thought of Damon not telling anyone because he figured noone cared made her feel sorry for the jerk. But she couldn't help him just because.

"Bonnie...please..." She turned around and started walking to the direction of her house. She stopped for a minute. Damon Salvatore was pleading and asking for her help. He actually said please. She hated Damon's guts and couldn't stand him. Heck he was even lucky that she let him talk to her for this long. If she were to help Damon, she didn't want to be seen with him in public and this would have to be done in secret.

"Your house tommorow after school. Make sure noone's there." Damon smiled a little geniune smile from behind Bonnie. He disappered in a flash.

Bonnie started walking again in hopes of making it home on time before her dad would start to worry. She didn't know why she was helping Damon with this problem that he had. She didn't even know why he was 'supposeably dying.' It was all a mystery.

The fall leaves drifted around her as she stuck her hands in her fall jacket. She kept saying to herself that she was doing this for Elena and Stefan because even though Elena and Damon were going through some kind of rough patch with their friend ship she knew that Elena still had to care for Damon deep down inside. She knew that Stefan to cared about Damon in a brotherly way. Sure she could keep saying over and over again that she was doing this for Elena and Stefan. But why deep deep down, she kept saying that she was doing this for her?

A/N: I hoped you liked this. Sorry for it being kind of short. I really wanted to start this story off. Next chapter will be longer! Reviews? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Unfreezing Time: Chapter2

A/N: I'm proud of myself that I actually wrote another chapter for this story! lol. I don't know if i'm happy with it but oh well I guess. And Wow thanks to all of my lovely reviewers from yesterday: **Maria, Infrena, Hellzz-on-Earth, twinbuster2, Danielle Salvatore, and Valerie. **Oh and thanks to everyone else who alerted this story and put me as their favorite author and all that other stuff. lmbo. It really means alot to me. :]

**Maria:** I'm glad you liked the first chapter! Thanks for the review. :)

**Infrena:** I'm glad you liked my story so far. I appreciated the reply. :}

**Hellzz-on-Earth:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked this. Don't worry...Bonnie will probably end up saving Damon for herself. ;)

**twinbuster2:** Glad you're looking forward to reading more. I'm also glad you liked the concept! Thank Danielle Salvatore to for the great idea! 

**Danielle Salvatore:** If you didn't give me the idea, I wouldn't have written this. So thank you very much! Hmm...now that you mentioned it their probably will be some sad parts in this...

**Valerie:** I'm really happy that you liked my story so far. haha I wouldn't say this is well written because I don't really call myself a good writer, but thanks! And don't worry I'll try updating this when I can.

*I don't own the vampire diaries or its characters.*

Bonnie chewed on the end of her pencil intensely. She couldn't believe that she agreed to help Damon with his little problem. Who was she kidding? It was a big problem. Damon...was dying. But that's the mysterious thing about it. Why? was the quetion. She looked up at the board, trying to remember anything that she possibly could on the geometry that she was learning. But she couldn't at all.

After she had had the encounter with Damon the previous day, when she got home she couldn't even lull herself to sleep. And then when she finally did it was time to get up for school. She tried shaking the sleepy feeling off, which only seemed to be working for an extend. What she needed was a good hot steaming cup of coffee. Her prayers were answered as the lunch bell wrung. She dashed out of the class room as she scooped up her books. She went to her locker and threw them in carelessly and headed to the caffeteria.

She instantly went to the coffee machine and filled herself up a nice brewed cup of coffee. She inhaled its rich sent, and took a sip. Bonnie then started heading outside. She would always meet Caroline, Elena, and Stefan at one of the picnic tables to eat lunch together. She rounded a corner and bumped into a hard chest. She didn't act surprised because she knew who it was.

"Damon what the heck are you doing here? I can't be seen with you." She said looking up to see a chesire grin and oceanic eyes.

"I just wanted to drop by and say hi." She shot up an eyebrow.

"Seriously Damon?" She took a sip of her coffee. Damon swiftly took it out of her hands and took a sip as well. Bonnie gave off a little pout.

"I was drinking that." Bonnie said irritated.

"Here, I didn't drink it all." Damon gave Bonnie her coffee back with a smirk on his features. Bonnie made a disgusted face.

"Why would I want to drink it now? Your germs all over it." She complained. A couple of senior girls walked by, eyeing Damon up so much it was like they were going to jump at him.

"Those girls would be happy to have some Damon germs." He said wriggling his eye brows. Bonnie shot Damon daggers.

"Just don't show up here again. I have to go meet Stefan, Caroline, and Elena for lunch." She tried nudging past him, but he blocked her way.

"What do you want Damon? You're really starting to agitate me. Do you want my help or not?" Bonnie shot snidely. It wasn't really her fault. She didn't mean for her words to sound as harshly as they did toward him. But Damon was just a menace and bothered anyone he could get his hands on.

"We should do this whole 'magical' thing at your house." Bonnie shot up both her eyebrows.

"Are you kidding me? No way. You're not getting invited in." She spoke seriously. Bonnie took a sip of her coffee. Damon showed of his twenty watt smile. He started walking away.

"Okay Bonnie, fine. Don't be late." Bonnie started walking back in the direction she was headed. "Oh and Bonnie?" She rolled her eyes, turning back around to see what Damon could possibly want now. She gave him a death stare as she took another sip of her coffee.

"My Damon germs are dancing all over your lips right now." Bonnie's eyes widened as she spit out the coffee all over the floor. It wasn't her fault, it was a reflex. She started wipping her mouth with her shirt, in hopes that she would atleast think the germs were off. Damon gave her a crooked smile, and with that he was gone. Bonnie's eye brows made a 'v.' She hadn't even helped Damon yet and the imaginary 'light Damon on fire' button was blinking rapidly in her mind. Sure, she drenched him in fire before, but she promised Elena she wouldn't do it again.

Bonnie finally made it outside, spotting Elena, Stefan and Caroline already sitting down at a table. Bonnie walked over and sat herself down silently.

"Hey Bon, what's up?" Caroline said in a sing-song voice. The old Caroline she knew was still there. And for that Bonnie was most thankful. If she would have imagined any one of her friends turning into a vampire she would have never guessed it would be Caroline. She had to give credit to her though for handling the situation so well.

"Nothing, just waiting for school to end. I have to get home fast..big test in geometry that I have to study for." Bonnie didn't partly lie, she did have a test in geometry...two weeks from now.

"Eww I hate geometry." Caroline stated. Bonnie shot her a confused look.

"Care, you're in algebra."

"Exactly why I hate geometry. I'll probably never make it to that class." She said taking a tiny bite from her salad. Stefan and Elena chuckled lightly. Bonnie set her coffee down on the picnic table. She was definately not going to make the mistake of drinking it again.

"Hey Bonnie why arn't you eating today?" Elena said tilting her head to the side. Bonnie eyed her brown eyed friend for a second before finally answering.

"Oh I just wasn't that hungry today I guess." Elena nodded as Caroline started crunching on a carrot. All three pair of eyes shot to Caroline automatically.

"What?" Caroline questioned. Caroline had to snack on something twenty-four seven to help the blood lust. Bonnie cracked a little smile as well as Elena and Stefan.

"Hey it's either this carrot, or someone's jugular." She said pointing a manicured finger at noone in particular.

"Um Bonnie?" Bonnie's green eyes went to Stefan's imediately. "I know you said that you have to study for a test, but we kind of have to gather today at the boarding house and talk about the Katherine situation.." Stefan trailed off uneasily as he ruffled his hand through his brown locks. Bonnie didn't know what to say to this. She was suppose to be helping Damon. And to top it all off, she was suppose to be going to the boarding house to help Damon. Great now where was Damon and her supposed go?

"I'm sorry, I just can't..." Bonnie trailed off. She stood up and turned around when Stefan grabed her arm tenderly.

"Bonnie we really need your help. This is serious." She looked into Stefan's pleading eyes. This situation was serious. Katherine could go around and kill how many people she wanted. If Bonnie didn't go to the 'Kill katherine' meeting...

"Stefan I'm sorry I...I just can't..." She didn't know what to say. She had to keep the truth about helping Damon. She now realized this was going to be tough and she had to come up with better lies.

"Bonnie what's wrong? You can blow off a little studying can't you?" Elena asked with concern etched on her face. She looked to Caroline, her eyes narrowing in suspision.

"Do you guys really want me to fail? Do you?"

"Okay Bonnie, just chill. And how are you possibly going to fail? You've been getting A's all year." Caroline piped in.

"That's where all the studying comes in..." Bonnie trailed off. She turned around and started walking away. Elena, Stefan and Caroline gave her confused looks.

"Wait Bonnie!" Caroline yelled. Bonnie swiftly turned her head around to view the blond vampire. "Can I have your coffee?" Bonnie nodded quickly and started walking fast. She didn't even know where she was walking to. Lunch wasn't supposed to be over for another ten minutes. She stopped herself in front of her locker. A thought just pounded in her head. Damon had drank from her coffee. Oh well. Bonnie thought mentally. She was sure Caroline has had tons of Damon germs on her before...She shivered just thinking about Damon and Caroline being together.

Bonnie mentally slapped herself in the head as she opened her locker and took books out for her next class. She most definately had to come up with better lies of why she couldn't do this and that after school.

X

"What's up with her?" Caroline asked as she sipped the coffee Bonnie once had.

"I don't know.." Elena drifted off pondering on the thought. Stefan tilted his head to the side as he took a big whiff of wher Bonnie was last standing.

"What ? what is it Stefan?" Elena questioned with her big brown eyes.

"It's...it's Bonnie. Her scent..It smells like Damon must have been with her." Caroline's eyes popped out of their sockets as she spit out the coffee in her mouth.

"Oh my gosh Caroline what's wrong with you?" Elena said raising her voice.

"The cup I was drinking out of. It kind of smelled like Damon had drank from it or something. I knew I tasted those good lips from somewhere..." Caroline said seductively in her own little world. Confused looks went around the picnic table. "I mean..Damon drank from it!" She said with worry in her voice this time. Elena and Stefan both shot eyebrows at Caroline, quickly dispersing Caroline's weird outbreak about Damon and his lips and then focused on Damon in general.

"What is this suppose to mean? How can Damon's scent and smell be on Bonnnie's coffee cup and linger in her scent?" Elena questioned with wide eyes. Elena was now afraid. She couldn't possibly be with Damon could she? Caroline gasped as Elena and Stefan's eyes shot to her.

"Bonnie's having a secret love relationship with Damon!" Caroline screetched.

X

School was finally over as Bonnie raced to her little blue car. She didn't want to bump into any of her friends right now. They would surely question her, which would make Bonnie even more pushed to tell the truth. She quickly got in her car and started the engine. Right on que. Bonnie thought mentally. She saw Elena walking with Stefan and Caroline toward her car. Bonnie quickly drove off. They would be more suspicous, but she would just have to tell them that she wanted to hit the books asap. Bonnie knew for sure that they were suspicous of her now. She couldn't possibly help Damon at the boarding house now.

Bonnie kept driving as she took the road to the boarding house. She needed to contact him some how and say they needed to meet some where else. She didn't have his cell phone number, and definately wouldn't ask or they would really think something was up. Bonnie drove passed the boarding house as she looked at its old features. She pulled her car on the side of the road and stopped and thought. Why was she going so crazy over this situation to help Damon? She simply didn't know.

A light bulb popped into Bonnie's head. She once used a telepathy trick before, she could try now to see if it would work. It involved a good amount of power and energy to do so, but she could try to pull it off. She closed her eyes and focused as she breathed in and out.

_Damon it's Bonnie._ She sent mentally to Damon. She opened her eyes, feeling a little bit tired from the energy she just used, but she was sure she was okay. A whisper suddenly hit her inner thoughts.

_Bonnie?_ She heard Damon's voice echo inside her mind.

_"Damon I can't go to the boarding house." _Bonnie sent back.

_"What? Why?"_ Bonnie heard Damon say. In a way she thought she heard some hurt in his voice but she wasn't sure.

_"Look if you still want me to help you I will, but we can't do it at the boarding house. Elena, Stefan and Caroline are already on to us."_

_"You make it sound like were sneaking around having an affair.."_ She heard Damon echo through out her head. She knew that he was smirking just thinking about it.

_"Damon stop the crap and just meet me at the...the library." _ Damon didn't reply back, so Bonnie took that as an agreement. She started up her car and headed to the library.

X

Bonnie trotted inside of the big library. She walked in the abandoned area where she knew no body went often. It was dim, lights flickering on and off as she went inbetween a book shelf. She started walking up the isle, pacing...wondering when the heck Damon was coming so she could get this over with. She impatiently started browsing the books. She randomly select a book and looked at the front cover that said 'I'm cheating on my husband with a vampire.' She instantly rolled her eyes and was about to put it back when it was snatched out of her hands in less than a second. Bonnie gasped, putting a hand on her chest as she stepped away from the smiling vampire for a second. Damon eyed the book and glanced once at Bonnie.

"So this is what you do in your spare time.." Damon said rather seductively with a raised eyebrow. Bonnie quickly snatched the book and placed it back on the shelf. She crossed her arms.

"So do you want to tell me how this whole thing started?" Bonnie said as she put her hands on her hips. The lights started flickering rapidly now. Bonnie looked around in fear, while Damon just smirked.

"You're laughing? Something could be wrong.." Bonnie stated firmly as she looked through the slots in the book shelves.

"Bonnie nothing's wrong. You need to relax, stop being so tense all the time." Bonnies green orbs narrowed into slits.

"I am relaxed..and I'm calm." She stated stubbornly. Damon started inching closer towards Bonnie until he was inches away from her face. He grabbed her shoulders, making her flinch slightly. He pulled away from her and started walking down the isle of books.

"You don't seem so calm to me..." He stated in a sing-song voice as he swished his hips. Bonnie frowned as she followed him.

"Where are we going? I thought we came here to find out what the heck is wrong with you. I mean you are over one hundred years old. Maybe your real age is starting to show through." Damon turned around and faced her instantly.

"That is not the problem. I maybe over one hundred years old, but let's face it honey... Damon Salvatore always looks hot." Bonnie shot up an eyebrow sarcastically. She nudged passed him and started walking ahead, instantly plopped herself down in the abandoned isle.

"Really? We're going to sit in the back of a dim library on the ground in the middle of rows of books?" Bonnie gave him a stern yet playful 'duh' look. Damon sighed and sat down about a foot away from Bonnie. He tilted his head to the side for a second and looked at her. He _really_ looked at her for the first time. Her caramel complexion, beautiful green orbs and pouty pink lips. Bonnie was gorgeous and Damon just now realized it. Sure he thought Bonnie was hot before, but he was wrong, beautiful was a better word to describe her. Bonnie hated Damon's guts but he still wanted to know the real answer on why she was helping him. His face turned serious.

"So why are you _really_ helping me?" He asked nonchalantly. She peered him in the eyes for a quick second before answering.

"So you won't bother me. I figured if I help you, you'll be out of my hair and I won't have to worry about you messing with me anymore." She said this carelessly, but in the back of her head she knew this wasn't true at all. She couldn't lie well to Stefan, Elena, and Caroline, but when it came to Damon she would get a gold star. She was so used to keeping her emotions and lying straight to her teeth with Damon.

Damon nodded his head at her answer, covering up the little amount of hurt he felt inside. Bonnie crossed her legs as Damon got comfortable and layed back on one of the book shelves.

"So.." Bonnie trailed off as she looked at Damon. He was glancing at the ceiling and then darted his eyes to her. She smiled mentally. This seemed like some kind of theropy session.

"When did you first notice the changes?" Bonnie questioned.

"Well I first noticed that my voice was getting deeper around thirteen and then..whew...I grew my first-" Bonnie cut Damon off by giving him a stern look.

"Okay okay, it was about a couple of months ago..."

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought. Reviews? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Unfreezing Time: Chapter3

A/N: I'm glad you guys like my story! Special thanks to my reviewers: **Hellzz-on-Earth, meli2010, SilveryRain, xxxTheLittleOnexxx, MissPen,justareader13, jellybeans, Tamla Salvatore, mehr03, and Infrena! **You guys are awesome. :) I also want to say a very big thanks to everyone else who gave me alerts and put me as their favorite author etc. It really makes me feel appreciated.

*I don't own the vampire diaries or its characters.*

"Okay okay, it was about a couple of months ago..." Damon trailed off staring at the ceiling. Bonnie started to grow impatient as she waited for Damon to finish his sentence.

"Do you know anything else?" She deadpanned. Damon glanced at her and tilted his head to the side.

"Nope." He said curiously. Bonnie now layed on her back and she to stared at the ceiling.

"This has to be some kind of curse then. You can't just suddenly start dying all of a sudden.." She trailed off in thought. Damon didn't say anything as Bonnie went on. "They have to be a witch or something of some sort." Damon now sat up and looked at Bonnie seriously.

"Who would put a curse on me? Seriously Bonnie? I'm hot, I have a greeeeat personality, and I'm hot." Bonnie shot him a blank stare.

"You said hot twice. You're stupid ego is going to get you killed and you're way over confident with your looks." She continued staring at the ceiling.

"I tried killing you. Maybe I thought you were over confident with your looks." He didn't know why he said that. It just slipped out. Bonnie sat up and stared at him.

"To confident how? I don't go around flinging myself at boys all day like you do girls...and I'm not really that attractive.." Damon tapped his chin.

"Hmm I guess you have a point. I mean..you don't even have a boy friend and you're a virgin..." Bonnie's eyes widened, feeling her cheeks grow hot. How could he possibly know that? She didn't question him as he radiated of his signiture smirk. "But Bonnie," Damon continued. "You're way prettier than Elena and Katherine. Shhh don't tell Elena I said that." Bonnie couldn't force out any words. Did Damon just say that she was pretty? Well better looking that Elena? She shrugged it off.

"Okay back to the subject." Bonnie said trying to switch subjects. "How about we just meet back here tomorrow and I'll bring my Grams' grimiore. There could be answers in there." Damon nodded, suddenly holding his chest whilst grunting.

"Ah..." Bonnie jumped up and went to his side. She moved Damon's hand away from his chest and lifted his shirt up as if to see if his symptoms were getting worse. They looked the same when she saw them yesterday. "Ahh it feels...like someone's jabbing me through the chest with a stake...well not that I would know, but it hurts." Bonnie rolled her eyes instantly at his sarcastic statement.

"Wait where does it hurt? Here? Bonnie said placing her caramel hands softly on his bare chest.

"To the right a little bit..." She quickly manuvered her hand over his right breast.

"Here?" She questioned.

"Yeah now can you rub in a circular motion?" Damon's face contorted into a twenty watt smile as he wiggled his eyebrows. Bonnie instantly took her hand off of Damon's chest and gave him a death stare.

"We're you really in pain?" She asked crossing her arms. Damon stood up along side Bonnie. The smirk he gave her told her that he wasn't in pain at all.

"What the heck is wrong with you Damon? I thought you were really in pain!" Bonnie yelled. She threw a hand over her mouth, forgetting that she was in a library.

"I was just fooling around. Jeez Bonnie you should know me by now. Why? did you care if I was really in pain?" She took this into thought. After Damon had said this, she realized that she did have a little moment where she cared for him, but it was just a quick second. She thought that he was in pain and the curse was affecting him or something, she didn't know that he was fooling around. She leaned up against a book shelf and made her eyes into slits.

"You're just like the boy who cried wolf." Bonnie said shaking her head back and forth.

"I kind of see myself as the eternal stud who cried 'look at me I'm smoking hot.'" His smile was starting to get on her nerves big time. Sure it was a great, hot, memorizi-okay it was a very hot smile, but she was tired of seeing it.

"You want to test that 'hot and smoking theory?'" Bonnie said gesturing quotation marks.

Damon quickly grabbed Bonnie by the waste. "What the heck are you-" She was interupted as Damon wrapped his hand around her mouth.

"Shh..someone's coming." Bonnie tensed up in his grasp. In less than a second Damon had Bonnie pinned to the book shelf with his body.

"Damon what the f-" Her words were muffled as Damon crashed his lips onto hers. Bonnie's eyes pracitcally popped out of her head. she managed to hit Damon in the chest, but he didn't budge.

"Oh good gracious what do you teenagers think you're doing back here?" An old lady gasped. Damon quickly let go and faced the librarian.

"Oh my gosh, you know what I'm so sorry. My girl friend Bonnie here just threw herself on me and wouldn't get off." The old librarian then shot a death glance at Bonnie. Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"What? No you don't understand..it was all him." Bonnie said studdering. She was taken a back. Everything was reeling inside her head on what just happened. Damon knew the librarian was coming so he kissed her and blamed everything on her? This was definately a wtf moment. Bonnie was knocked out of her thoughts.

"Bonnie I'm going to have to tell your dad about this. And you're kicked out of the library for a month. You can't just go around trying to get in this young man's pants in public." She then looked Damon up and down from head to toe. "Even though...if I were still young I'd try to do the same..." The old librarian mumbled. Bonnie's mouth dropped open while Damon just...just had that smirk tightly on his lips. Bonnie couldn't believe that the libraria had said that. The librarian had to be about sixty years old. And she knew her very well. Her name was Mrs. Finkle. She was married, owned seventeen cats and spent all of her free time knitting on the weekends.

"Come on Bonnie, I'm taking you to the front desk so you can call your dad and tell him what you did." She averted her eyes back to Damon. "You should go home young man. I'd stay clear from Bonnie. She might try pulling your pants down in the movie theartres next. Hey who knows with her." Mrs. Finkle said while throwing her hands up. Bonnie crossed her arms. She was furious. Furious that Damon set her up and this...this librarian was saying this kind of stuff about her. And not to mention that Mrs. Finkle was practically flirting with Damon!

"Oh don't worry, my little Boner-I mean Bon was just doing what she does best." Damon turned his attention to Bonnie for a quick second and winked.

"Damon I swear to God if you don't compell her and make her forget all about this I'm going to light your butt on fire." Bonnie said firmly. Just because Damon and her had a little chat and were actually talking to each other as if they were friends didn't mean that he was going to push her around and humiliate her.

Mrs. Finkle had a confused look written all over her features. "What are you talking about compel? Bonnie have you been smoking crack back here too? Come here right now! I'm calling the cops. Bonnie's eyes popped out like gumballs. Where the heck did Mrs. Finkle get the idea that she was smoking? Especially crack? Bonnie's mind was boiling. She simply gathered up enough energy and Damon's pant leg went aflame. Damon jumped and quickly patted his leg until the flame was out.

"Now compel her or I'll burn your bal-" She was interupted.

"Bonnie what did you just do? Are you doing some kind of vodo to?" Mrs. Finkle stated wearily. "That's it Bonnie you're going to the mental institution." Bonnie instantly turned to Damon and gave him the most horrifying death stare on the planet.

"Okay, okay fine Bonnie." Damon raced to Mrs. Finkle and grabbed the old ladies arm and looked her in the eyes. She instantly fell back in his arms and looked at him as if her life were ending. She's so dramatic. Bonnie thought.

"You're so...so sexy." Mrs. Finkle said in a quivering voice.

"Damon why would you compel her to say that?" Bonnie said accusingly. Damon turned his head around and smiled.

"I didn't." He said in a smooth voice. He turned his head back to the old librarian and stared deep into her old brown eyes.

"You won't remember me or Bonnie being back here. You won't remember her using fire, and Stefan Salvatore likes to wear bras and fill them with pudding." He let her go as she simply blinked her eyes and started walking to the front of the library again. Bonnie crossed her arms, her eyes like a snake's.

"Why would you say that about Stefan?" Damon gave off his casual shrug. Bonnie started walking ahead of him and through the different isle of books. She was done, she couldn't do this anymore.

"Bonnie wait.." Damon started walking after her. "I'm sorry..I.." Bonnie didn't stop as she walked through another isle of books. Damon quickly sped in front of her and stopped her in her tracks.

"Bonnie I'm sorry. It was a joke." Damon said pleadingly.

"No Damon this was a joke. To even be helping you. I'm done, I can't do this anymore. All you do is fool around. You should be lucky I even agreed to helping you."

"I know, and I am lucky. Bonnie please, just...ugh.." He gave off a big sigh. "I just need your help. I promise no more tricks, jokes.." She looked him intensely in his oceanic eyes.

"You only get a second chance so you better not waste it." She stated sternly. Damon and her then walked out of the library. Bonnie drove away in her little blue car while Damon sped home.

X

The trio was parked outside of the library.

"Are you sure this is where you tracked down Bonnie's scent?" Elena asked Stefan and Caroline.

"Positive." They both said in union. Caroline twitched her nose. "And I smell Damon's scent to." She inhaled a dreamy sigh. "I mean of course Stefan must have picked it up to...it just smells so..good...I mean even if you weren't a vampire you could smell it because it smells so..so..Damon-y." Elena and Stefan gave Caroline a weird glance. Stefan gave a fake cough that knocked Caroline out of her state.

"Umm Caroline, do you kind of have a thing for Damon?" Elena asked akwardly.

"No...I mean..no. Why would you say that Elena? He treated me like crap when I was a human and fed off of me and everything..." Caroline flipped her blond hair over her shoulder, faced flushed pink. Stefan and Elena shrugged Caroline's little mishap off and focused on the situation.

"Should we go into the library and see if they're in there? Or wait until they come out and catch them in the act?" Caroline questioned with a raised brow.

"We should go in there now." Stefan said firmly. The trio exited the car and trotted into the library. Caroline and Stefan followed their scents while Elena walked right behind them. Caroline, Stefan, and Elena found themselves in the back of the library in between books.

"So this is where Bonnie and Damon were hanging out?" Elena asked confusingly.

"It appears so..." Stefan trailed off with furrow brows. "I wonder why they were all the way back here. Maybe it was so noone would see them?" Stefan said questioning himself. Caroline butted into the conversation.

"So you're telling me that Damon and Bonnie sneaked back here to do...who knows what in a library?" Caroline blurted out.

"Shh keep your voice down Care." Elena whispered.

"We don't know that yet for sure.." Stefan said with furrowed brows.

"Then what the heck were they back here doing?" Caroline questioned, getting impatient. She twitched her nose, following Bonnie's scent on a book. She picked up the book and looked at it. She held the book up close to Stefan and Elena's face.

"Look at this book! It has Bonnie and Damon's scent all over it." Elena rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't mean anything Care, it's just a book." It was Caroline's turn to roll her blue marbles.

"Did you look at the title? It says "I'm cheating on my husband with a vampire." Stefan grasped the book from Caroline's hands and set it back on the shelf. They started heading out of the library.

"So what is this suppose to mean?" Elena asked confused while sighing.

"It means that Bonnie and Damon are getting it on. In a library for God's sake." Caroline blurted out.

"We don't know that for sure Caroline. But we can't just confront them about it. We'll have to wait until they tell us, or catch them in the act." Stefan retorted. They walked past the front desk as Elena came to a hault.

"Hey I forgot that they have that new book out that I wanted to read soo badly!" Caroline squealed. Stefan and Elena turned around.

"Really? What's it called?" Elena asked amused.

"It's called _The Vampire Diaries._ It's the hottest book out there! Stefan could you ask the librarian if they have any copies left?" Caroline pouted her pink glossed lips.

"Umm sure." Stefan didn't know why Caroline couldn't do it herself, but he would never turn down a good friend. Stefan approached the librarian's desk.

"Excuse me, do you have any copies of the book _The Vampire Diaries?_" Stefan asked politely, ringing a hand through his hair. The librarian smiled weakly and shook her head.

"I'm sorry dear, we're fresh out. If you just give me your name I can put you on the waiting list."

"Uhh it's Stefan Salvatore." Stefan thought that he should have said Caroline Forbes, but it was him that was asking. She wrote his name down on a piece of paper and then gave him a peculiar look.

"Wait did you say Stefan Salvatore?" She quivered. Stefan radiated off a confused look.

"Yes." He said plainly, just wanting her to get to the point.

"Why you're the boy who wears bras and likes to fill them with pudding." Stefan's eyes widdened. He knew Damon had something to do with this.

"Do you mind if I ask what kind you prefer?" The librarian seemed like she need some more meds. It was very strange that she would ask what flavor pudding someone likes to fills bras with.

"Yeah..I guess that's me...um I don't know...vanilla?" He inched away from the librarian, very uncomfortable. He turned back around and joined Elena and Caroline.

"Aww they don't have the book?" Caroline crossed her arms and pouted. "I really wanted to read it." They all headed out to the car getting in. Caroline sat in the back, whilst Stefan drove and Elena sat in the passenger seat. They all headed to the boarding house while Elena started talking.

"Caroline you seem upset about your book. What was it about anyway?" She genuinely asked. Caroline sooned perked up, happy to tell her the inside scoop.

"Well it's about these two vampire brothers who fight over this girl...(five minutes later)...so then the hot vampire brother Danny starts falling for this witch girl Bethanie. I really hope they end up together in the end. I definately don't want Danny ending up with Ellie in the end. It's just not fair that she had tons of guys in high school and she gets to date both brothers? She should definately stay with Steven." Stefan finally pulled up in the drive way. Elena and Stefan were silent for a minute, just thinking about Caroline's book that she wanted to read so badly. The plot and characters seemed so...so familar, but they just couldn't put their thumb on it.

They all got out of the car and entered the boarding house. The trio sat on the couch, Caroline rambling yet again about her book.

"You know, if you think about it...the book seems kind of familair to our lives." Caroline said in a sing-song voice. They all exchanged strange looks to one another and then started bursting out laughing. What the heck were they thinking? It was a made up story.

"Wow! You really got me there Care!" Elena said through chuckles. "This _Ellie_ girl seems like a sl-! Going around trying to please both brothers!"

"Yeah and that Steven guy seems like a loser to be falling for Ellie who looked just like his ex-girlfriend Katie!" Stefan said through little snickers. They all chuckled and laughed for another second.

"Haha...yup..isn't it funny how books are written?" The blond vampire questioned.

X

Bonnie sat at home on her bed, staring at the ceiling as usual. She had homework and other things she could possibly be doing, but her mind just didn't seem like it was in gear. She put her hands to her lips, thinking about how Damon had kissed her in the library. He said he did it for a joke, but did he really? Bonnie turned on her side and stared out of her window into the night. She didn't know why she gave Damon a second chance...but she did. Not telling Elena, Stefan, and Caroline was a bad thing to do..to keep secrets from friends. But..she had to. She could never let them find out.

Bonnie soon got off of her bed and went to her desk and took out Grams' grimiore. She smoothed her fingers along the withered leather book and opened it. She flipped through a couple of pages, hoping there would be anything about Damon's state. After a good twenty-minutes she sighed realizing there really wasn't anything in the book at all. There was only one section on curses, but it didn't seem that helpful, but they could give it a try.

Bonnie took a quick shower and put on her pajamas. She soon layed on top of her bed once more. She heard a tap at her window, her green irises suddenly shooting in that said direction. Her eyes widened, seeing Damon grin from ear to ear at her window. She quickly got out of bed and rushed to it, praying that her dad wouldn't come in her room at this particular moment. She lifted up the window at a Smirking Damon.

"Damon what the heck do you want? And why are you at my house?" Bonnie said with her eyes narrowed.

"To make a long story short, I got bored. I was in my room doing nothing while Stefan, Blondie, and the doppleganger were just sitting in my living room laughing about some crappy book called the _Vampire Diaries._" Damon whined.

"So that's why you're over here? You got bored? We're only suppose to meet each other at the library. I don't want anyone getting suspicous." Bonnie stated firmly. Damon looked her up and down from head to toe.

"I wouldn't suspect you'd be a spongebob person." He said whilst wriggling his eye brows. Bonnie looked down at her attire, realizing she was in her Spongebob pajamas. She whore a yellow tank top with Spongebob's face and yellow short shorts. Bonnie quickly grabbed her blanket from her bed and covered herself.

"Oh Bonnie why so modest? Spongebob looks hot on you." He smirked.

"Damon just leave. I don't want anyone to suspect anything, got it? What happens if one of my neighbors see you by my window?" Bonnie then stopped and realized her bedroom was on the third story. "Wait...how are you..." She didn't finish her question as she inched closer to the window and peered out. Damon was standing on a huge tree branch. Bonnie suddenly felt strong arms around her waist as Damon pulled her out of the window. Bonnie's thought her heart went straight through her stomach. Damon now held her bridal style in her arms. Bonnie hadn't realized that she clasped her caramel arms around Damon's neck.

"Damon what the h- do you think you're doing? Put me down!" Damon gave off his twenty watt smile.

"Fine if that's what you want...I wonder how long it would take you to reach the ground from three stories high."

"You know what I mean! Just put me back in my room." She stated while trying not to look down at the dark ground below.

"Fine on one condition." Bonnie raised a brow.

"Invite me in."

A/N: I know this was a short chapter, but for some reason I just felt like I should stop it right here. I want to know what you guys thought about this chapter. If you any of you review (who has a fanfiction account) I'll give you a short preview for the next chapter. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Unfreezing Time: Chapter4

A/N: I really don't know if I'm happy with this chapter, but you guys can be the judge. There kind of isn't that much Bamon in this one, it's more of all of their point of views...and I have no idea on my comical abilities lol. But I will try to update sometime this week but not right away because I've really got have start writing a new chapter for "Captured In a Daydream" and my other story.

Many thanks to my great reviewers! :): **Infrena, Miss Pen, Danielle Salvatore, meli2010, lynsay, Valerie, justareader13, Hellzz-on-Earth, Maria, Vie, xxxThelittleOnexxx, ShyButterflyKiss, mehr03, and km! **You guys are awesome. :) I also want to say a very big thanks to everyone else who gave me alerts and put me as their favorite author etc. It really makes me feel appreciated.

Bonnie looked at Damon's face, seeing that he was serious. She cracked a smile and busted into a sarcastic laughter.

"You want me to invite you into my house? Nice joke Damon." Bonnie trailed off. Damon tilted his head to the side and radiated off a synical smile.

"Either invite me in, or you and Spongbob will be going bye bye." In a way Bonnie was terrified and frightened at the same time. But it was Damon, she was basically the only person that could help him so she knew that he wouldn't kill her. She didn't dare try to burn or use her mind tricks on Damon. He could possibly drop her and then Bonnie would be a goner.

"I'd rather go bye bye." Bonnie said sarcastically. Damon took Bonnie by the waist and dangled her body over the three story view that lay underneath them. He firmly held her back against his stomach. In truth, Damon was definately not going to let go of Bonnie, he just wanted to shake her up a bit and have some fun with her.

"Any last words?" Damon said in an evil tone. Chills soon ran down Bonnie's spine as she glanced down at the ground and then darted her eyes to the black star-y sky. Of course she knew that Damon was playing around, but this just wasn't funny. Beads of sweat immediately broke out on her forehead. She wouldn't let Damon get the best of her. The day she would invite Damon into her house would be the day Spongebob got canceled.

She took a deep sigh, clearing her thoughts and not letting the fear of heights get to her. A small smile soon danced on Bonnie's lips.

"So..do you have any last words Bonnie? You know before you die a deathly death?" She felt a breeze of cold wind swirl through her long dark locks. She inhaled a big whiff of the cold fall air.

"I do Damon." She paused a quick minute before saying what she had to say.

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" Bonnie said doing her best imitation of Spongebob. She had no idea what so ever why she had an obsession with Spongbob, but she just did. Yeah, it was very childish for someone her age, but she couldn't let the likable yellow sponge pass her by.

Bonnie suddenly felt Damon grasp her legs and hold her where she was bridal style in his arms again. He cracked a velvet-y smile at her and in less than a second they were sitting on a very sturdy branch. He held Bonnie close to him on his lap.

"What the heck Damon?" Bonnie struggled to get out of Damon's grasp. She didn't want to be sitting on his lap, especially in a flipping tree.

"What you don't want to tell Santa what you want for christmas?" Damon said in a sing-song voice. Bonnie crossed her arms.

"Santa isn't a blood sucking vampire with psychological problems. And the last time I checked the only thing you and Santa have in common is your age."

"Ouch Bonnie your words hurt me." Damon deadpanned. He soon perked up. "Bonnie I'm just as generous as Santa, I leave presents to tons of women everyday." She couldn't see Damon's face considering the way they were sitting, but she just knew he was wiggling those eyebrows of his.

"Maybe you should switch to men." Bonnie spat sarcastically. Over the last five minutes of this, she grew tired of his game. Not to mention that she had a good ol' hardy day of school tommorow and she was betting that it was at least eleven p.m. by now. She heard a slightly amused chuckle from Damon.

"Damon, just let me go. I have school tommorow, and..and.." Bonnie took a big yawn as her eye lids grew heavy. "I'm cold, and I just want to go to bed." She could feel the sudden wave of sleepiness just taking over her body. She didn't know how it could possibly take her over in the situation that she was in. Being held by Damon Salvatore...in a tree...in the middle of the night..in her Spongebob pajamas for God's sake.

"All you have to do is invite me in, I'll even tuck you in bed." Bonnie felt Damon's cool silky hands inch up her neck. She tugged away slightly, goose bumps forming.

"Do you want me to help you? I've actually found a little something..but it won't do much. I looked in the grimiore. All it talks about is curses." Bonnie said tiredly. Another yawn found its way out of her mouth.

"If you invite me in then we can talk about these so called curses." Bonnie was getting tired of this. How many times did she have to beg for Damon to take her back to her window so she could go in her warm comfortable bed and get a good nights sleep? She heard Damon sigh as he simply scooped up Bonnie and brought her back to her window seal. Bonnie quickly jumped through the window, turning around and facing Damon.

"Damon don't pull a stunt like this again. If you do, it's going to get you know where." Damon stared at Bonnie with an amused look on his face.

"Don't worry Bon Bon I'll get in sooner or later." He said in a smooth tone.

"When pigs fly." Bonnie retorted.

She just rolled her sleepy green marbles and shut her window, locking it in the process. When she looked back up Damon was no where to be seen. Bonnie knew this was all just a game. She knew Damon had no way of really getting into her house...did he? Sure he could compel her father, but by then Bonnie would have burnt him into a crisp. Bonnie shrugged the thought off as she turned off her light and leaped into bed and under her safe warm covers. To bad she didn't know that when Damon wanted something...especially getting into Bonnie's house this bad, he was going to get what he wanted.

X

Elena snuggled with Stefan in his bed at the boarding house. It was about one in the morning and she still couldn't go to sleep. She didn't know what was bugging her the most-her favorite show being canceled, or that Bonnie and Damon might be having some kind of secret relationship. Either way she couldn't fall asleep. Elena tugged out of Stefan's firm grip and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Stefan immediately asked. Elena's doe eyes shot to Stefan.

"I can't sleep..I'll be back. I'm going to get a glass of water." Stefan instantly nodded, understanding Elena's situation. He watched Elena trott out of his room. He was glad that Elena wasn't some kind of _Ellie_. He chuckled at that thought.

Elena slowly made her way to the Salvatore kitchen. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water. She held the glass in her hands firmly as she began pacing back and forth. She paced for about five minutes, taking little sips here and there. She was frustrated...angry maybe? She didn't know. But this was something big. She felt a quick breeze, little strands of her hair floating around her cheeks. Damon was suddenly in front of her with a nonchalant look on his beautiful features.

"Elena what are you doing down here this late...pacing?" Damon questioned suspicoulsy. He knew Elena very well. She would be at the boarding house day in and day out ever since she started dating Stefan. Elena couldn't take it any longer. She had to tell him-what she was feeling. She couldn't keep it in any longer and it was bugging her. She swiftly faced Damon and looked him in the eyes.

"Damon.." Damon didn't say anything as he let her continue. Elena sat her water down on the counter and slicked her long brown locks back.

"I can't take it any more! I found out and I can't believe I went on this long with out saying anything because it's bugging the crap out of me!" Elena then walked up to Damon fiercely and grabbed him by his shirt. Damon's heart sank. She knew? About him..getting help from Bonnie?

"Oh my God Damon! I can't believe you would do this! Why didn't you tell me they canceled my favorite t.v. show? Why did they have to cancel my favorite t.v. show?" Elena wept. Damon's eyes widened at what Elena just said. He felt relieved that Elena didn't know about him and Bonnie. But she was delusional if she was crying over a t.v. show.

"It was my favorite show! You knew it was canceled...an..and you didn't tell me?" Tears escaped her eyes. Damon backed out of Elena's grasp that she had on his shirt as he tried straightening out the rinkles.

"What's wrong with you? I've think you've seen too many t.v. shows, you're crazy." Damon said with weird eyes. He couldn't believe that he was actually freaked out by Elena. A smile appeared on his lips. Elena..was crying over a stupid t.v. show. He snickered at the thought. Elena then got in Damon's personal space, a brave tear stricken face in place. She spoke in a deep tone.

"No Damon..." She said synically. "You don't become crazy from watching t.v...oh no you don't..." She trailed off as she opened the drawer and grabbed a small knife. "Canceling t.v. shows make you crazy!" She histarically yelled. She held the knife about to strike at Damon when Stefan suddenly appeared and smacked the knife out of Damon's hand. Damon didn't have time for this. He was tired and just wanted to get him self back to sleep. He nudged past a psychological Elena and a worried Stefan.

"She sure is a keeper." Damon spat sarcastically.

X

Bonnie woke up the next morning surprisingly feeling well rested after everything that happened just a smidge of hours ago. She simply stretched and grabbed some clothes, taking a short shower. She straightened her long dark hair and applied a touch of black eyeliner that made her green irises pop. She slapped on a little gloss and puckered her lips as she grabbed her school books and went downstairs.

Looking into the fridge, she took a little pout. Her dad hadn't went shopping in ages and there was absolutely nothing edible unless one rotten grape in the bottom container of the refridgerator counted. She shut the door to the refridgerator lightly and grabbed her books once again. Her dad suddenly appeared the kitchen.

"Hey Bons." Her dad said brightly. Bonnie's dad was a work-a-holic. He was home some of the time, but he never spent any time with her after her mom had died when she was ten. Which considering she was now seventeen was sad if you really thought about it.

"Um hey dad..you know there's no food right?" Bonnie stated, trying to make a conversation. Bonnie watched as her dad scratched his messy bed head hair.

"I'm sorry about that. I always have something to eat before I come home and forget completely taht I have a daughter to feed.." He trailed off, guilty as charged. Bonnie started heading out of the kitchen.

"It's okay dad, I'll eat at school..I just thought I'd let you know."

"I'll go shopping. I promise the fridge will be full when you come home." Her dad said trying to brighten up the mood. Bonnie walked through the living room and opened the door. Clasping her chest she gasped.

"Damon if you do that to me one more time I swear to God that I won't hesitate to light your butt on fire." Bonnie spat. She was tired of Damon just appearing out of thin air and scaring the crap out of her every time he got. It always made her heart feel like she was doing a one eighty.

As usual Damon just stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Why Bonnie you look lovely in purple." Damon said in a velvetly tone as he followed Bonnie to her car.

"It's violet." Bonnie deadpanned as she looked down at her violet attire. Damon scoffed.

"Like it makes a difference." Bonnie opened her car door. Damon swiftly closed the car door and had her pinned. She immediately clutched onto her books.

"What are you doing?" She sighed. Damon trailed his hand down the side of her face. Goose bumps immediately went up her arms and legs.

"I'll give you one more chance to invite me in..." He trailed off as he looked at her with oceanic eyes. Bonnie gave a sarcastic smile.

"As if Damon. I would never invite you into my house. You will never get the chance to come in. Got it? We went over this a billion times. We meet at the library and that's it." Damon gave Bonnie her personal space back. He radiated off a synical smile.

"Okay Bonnie, I won't bug you again...you just get to school and I'll be at the library afterwards." Before Bonnie could ask what his deal was, he was gone in a blink of an eye. She got in her car, throwing her school books in the passenger seat and headed to school.

X

"So Elena picked up a knife and almost stabbed Damon over a t.v. show?" Caroline questioned, not believing a word she was hearing. Stefan raked a hand through his hair.

"I don't know what came over her. She was so upset, you can't blame her." Stefan said whilst hugging Elena as if his life depended on it.

"But Kyle XY got canceled about two years ago." Caroline stated astonished. Elena peeked up at Caroline.

"Care it just wasn't my fault...it was such a good show..and Damon never told me it got canceled. Noone did. Every night I would sit down and turn to Abc Family exactly at eight. But it...it..." Elena broke out into hysterical tears. Caroline's eyes widened as she talked slowly to Elena.

"E-lena. If you." Caroline gestured to herself. "Can understand me then I'll tell-you." Caroline pointed a finger at Elena. "That you need theropy." Elena pouted her face.

"I don't need theropy Caroline. I was just upset." The brown eyed beauty said trying to stick up for herself.

"Yeah and that's what the guy that lived down the street from me said on the news after he killed his wife and kids, and his pet turtle!" Caroline deadpanned. Stefan stopped hugging Elena and looked her in the eyes.

"Maybe Caroline's right...you should go see the guidance counselor." Stefan suggested with a small smile. Elena looked from the two vampires and sighed. She couldn't believe that they suggested that she go to counseling. If it was one thing, she thought that Damon and Bonnie should go to counseling for _sneaking_ around in the library. But she wouldn't bring it up-_them_ up because Caroline, her and Stefan already agreed that they wouldn't discuss Damon and Bonnie unless they caught them in the act or they confessed.

"Fine. I'll go." Elena pouted. Elena soon perked up a little.

"Hey where's Bonnie? Did anyone talk to her this morning?" Elena asked suspicously. Caroline turned her head to the side as if she were thinking.

"Actually I havn't. Have you Stefan?" The blond questioned.

"Nope havn't seen her. Maybe she's running late or something." They all shrugged in union as the bell sounded off for another boring day of school.

X

Bonnie sat in her car. She parked it out of sight from her three friends that she saw chatting near the school entrance. Elena looked like she was crying on rampage while Caroline was talking to her. Bonnie didn't dare get out of the car. She felt a weak spot for her friend deep down, but it looked like Caroline had it taken care of. Bonnie couldn't risk being talked to by any of them right now. She just wanted to avoid them as much as possible or she would have to lie.

Bonnie really didn't like lying so she thought avoiding them would help her along the way. Of course she would probably have to sit with them at lunch just to make it seem like she wasn't up to anything, but that she could handle.

X

The three of them glanced-no eyeballed Bonnie down as if she were an alien. The lunch was pretty silent, everyone saying an ocasional 'what's up' and 'how was your day so fars.' Caroline was the first one to speak.

"So...Bonnie..." The blond's blue marbles instantly shot to Bonnie's green eyes. "Let's hang out after school today...unless you have something to do..." She clicked the roof of her mouth. Bonnie heard a faint whisper.

"Caroline! Shut up." Stefan whispered. Stefan was talking so low that only a vampire could pick up on it, hence Caroline. To Bonnie all she heard was the wind blowing through the trees. The blond's blue irises quickly shot to Stefan's and then back to Bonnie's.

"Actually I do have something to do today." Bonnie stated blandly. Sorry, maybe some other time." Bonnie then stuffed a combo in her mouth and chewed silently.

"Why not?" Caroline narrowed her eyes as. "She wanted to push the truth out of Bonnie, but she just wasn't budging.

"Caroline shut up!" Stefan whispered once again to Caroline. The female vampire didn't even make contact with Stefan this time. She wanted for Bonnie to tell the truth. All she had to do was push her buttons a little more and she would crack.

"I have to study..." Bonnie trailed off, trying not to look any of them in the face.

"Oh." Was all Caroline retorted. She wanted to push Bonnie into telling the truth, but she didn't want to be the bad guy. That was Elena's role in ruiening everyone's lives. Stefan piped up as he switched to a different subject. Bonnie was relieved.

"We encouraged Elena to go to counceling..." Stefan trailed of uneasily.

"What? Why?" Bonnie questioned concerningly. Stefan scratched his head and then looked Bonnie straight in her green orbs.

"Well...Elena had Damon at knife point last night." Bonnie's eyes widened. Did they find out about me helping Damon? She thought mentally. Bonnie tried to play it off casually.

"I'm sure it was for a good reason..Damon always goes off and gets carried away until he gets what he wants." Bonnie said nonchalantly.

"Actually...it wasn't for a good reason. Elena was really upset about her t.v. show getting canceled and she took it out on Damon." A chuckle forced its way out of Bonnie's throat.

"Really? You did that to Damon because your show got canceled?" Bonnie swallowed the chuckles and looked Elena seriously in the face this time.

"Yeah..Bonnie I did. But no one even told me that Kyle XY got canceled and it was my favorite show." The brunetted stated. Her face was serious, which in a way freaked Bonnie out. Elena has definately went off the deep end. Bonnie thought mentally.

"Kyle XY got canceled a while back." She heard Elena sigh. "So...how did Damon react to your craziness?" Bonnie didn't want to bring Damon up, but she was trying to fit in and keep it on the down low.

"Oh he just called me crazy..but on the bright side he did say that I was a keeper." Elena showed off a twenty watt smile. Bonnie's right brow shot up. Was it just her or did it seem like Elena liked that Damon called her a _keeper_? Bonnie scoffed as she shoved a piece of lettuce in her mouth and chewed.

"Damon just messes around with people and then shoves them to the side like their a piece of garbage."

"He can mess with me and shove me in the garbage!" Caroline said eagerly. Everyone around the table gave her weird glances. Caroline pipped down and stared at her food tray.

"Oookay? Well I have to go. My counseling is in a couple of hours." Elena got up from the table and kissed Stefan on the cheek. "Bye Bons, bye Care." She waved gracefully and then walked off in the distance and back into the school. Stefan stretched and then to go up.

"I have to run to. See you guys later." It was just Bonnie and Caroline now. Caroline pulled out her cell phone, apparently recieving a text. She shrieked.

"What what is it Care?" Bonnie asked, really wanted to know why she was shrieking. She pushed her blond curls over her shoulder, blue eyes looking directly into Bonnie's.

"Stefan just texted me and told me that the librarian called and said they have my book!" She waved her cell phone and started dancing like crazy. Bonnie pulled Caroline back down into her seat.

"Haha calm down Caroline. What's the book called?" Caroline grined from ear to ear.

"It's called _The Vampire Diaries._ Caroline had said enough. Just the other day she had remembered Damon coming to her and moaning about how they wouldn't stop talking about it.

"Oh sounds cool." Was all Bonnie could retort. Caroline pouted her glossed lips.

"Don't you want to know what it's about? Because there's this character in the book who's a hot sexy vampire. He also has a brother, Steven with nice brown eyes and almost just as cute..but he's nice and acts human to fit in. But he's not as hot and sexy as Danny. He has blue eyes..." The blond picked up a spoon and started twirling it in her fingers. "Brown hair..." It was strange how her voice started to get a little deep and rather seductive. "Nice chiseled features...he's a little bit homicidal, but the way the book talks about him it seems like he has a nice-" Bonnie cut her off as she quickly grabbed her things and left the lunch table.

"It's okay Care, we'll talk about this tommorow." The witch shouted behind her. She ran off because realization started to get to her. Had Caroline been describing Damon? 'Blue eyes, brown hair, chiseled features?' And Stefan? with the whole 'brown eyes and he acts as if he were human to fit it?' What kind of crap is Caroline reading? She must be on crack if she's going to sit there and describe Damon and Stefan that she 'supposeably' said is written in a book called _The Vampire Diaries._ Even their names were similar. Bonnie sighed to herself and chuckled. It was just a stupid book.

X

Stefan stood inside the hall way of the school. There was still a good ten minutes left before lunch was over. He didn't know why he left Bonnie and Caroline at lunch, but he just felt awkward sitting there and knowing that Bonnie was doing _something_ with his brother. Stefan slanted on his locker. He suddenly felt for his cell phone in his pocket. He looked at the caller I.D. seeing that it was from the public library.

"Umm hello?" Stefan asked politely.

"Hello? Yes is this Stefan Salvatore? Your book came in today." The old librarian quivered. "You can come and pick it up whenever you like."

"Okay thank you very much."

"Wait.." The librarian trailed. Stefan waited for her to continue.

"I also have some other books here for you that I thought you would like. There's some pudding recipes and a book on how to make your own bra." Stefan sighed lightly. This was something he was trying to avoid.

"Thank you, but I really don't need the other books." He heard the old lady cackle.

"Nonsense Stefan. I know young men like you." She lowered her voice. "You know the gay kind."

"Mrs. Finkle I can asure you that I'm not gay. I'm straight. In fact I have a girl friend." She gave a slight chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Oh Stefan. You can't fool me. Why back in my day there were boys just like you. All hot looking, great style, hair...that has the word _gay _written all over it."

"Mrs. Finkle, I really don't want to continue this conversation if you don't mind.." Stefan stated, starting to feel really uncomfortable.

"Let me finish and respect your elders." The librarian stated firmly. Stefan didn't make another peep as he let the librarian continue.

"I'd thought you'd enjoyed these books I picked out. Why about sixty years ago all the gay guys were getting bras and stuffing them like turkeys on thanksgiving. Of course I don't really know what they were stuffing theirs with..." She paused taking a minute to think. "I know it wasn't pudding, I think it had something to do with water balloons. But either way I'd thought you'd enjoy these books." There was a big silence. Stefan forgot to almost speak after what he was hearing.

"Oh I'm sorry, yeah I will most definately enjoy the books." Stefan said lying straight through his teeth. Why would he enjoy books on making bras and pudding flavors? Although he did enjoy pudding on rare occasions...but that wasn't the point.

"Okay I'm glad you liked them sweety. Bye bye now."

"Wait! Mrs. Finkle have you met my brother Damon Salvatore?"

"Hmmm I don't think I recall.." She sounded like she was pondering. Mrs. Finkle indeed did meet Damon, she just didn't remember.

"Like I said he's my brother of mine and he just looves making pot holders and sock puppets. Could you get some books on those? And maybe some books on dating guys?" If Damon compeled the librarian to think that Stefan oh so enjoyed wearing bras filled with pudding, then Stefan was going to fight fire with fire. And the worst part of Damon's little prank was that now the librarian thought he was gay.

"No problem deary. It's all in the pot holder and sock puppet hand book. Oh and the other book..." Mrs. Finkle replied rather seductively. "You mean the book _How to get a guy in thirty days_: _Strictly for men_." Stefan stuttered.

"Umm sure that book. Thanks again Mrs. Finkle." Stefan heard her hang up on the other line. He swiftly shut his cell phone and quickly texted Caroline that her book was in. Atleast one of them would be happy.

A/N: And what did you guys think? Please review? :)


	5. Chapter 5

Unfreezing Time: Chapter5

A/N: So sorry that I havn't updated this in a while. This chapter was suppose to be up about four days ago, but I had computer problems. And hey has anyone read: _The Vampire Diaries: Stefan's Diaries Orgin_? I wasn't really going to read it at first but I was bored at the library one day and I have to say the book is awesome! It's in Stefan's point of view, but Damon's also in it. Damon was so hilarious, that I just kept laughing. The book is actually based on the t.v. show I love the t.v. show better than the books so I thought it was very good. If you havn't read it I suggest that you do! :)

Many thanks to my great reviewers!: **Infrena, Danielle Salvatore, meli2010, justareader13, mehr03, meghan, and Lula6791! **You guys are awesome. :) I also want to say a very big thanks to everyone else who gave me alerts and put me as their favorite author etc. It really makes me feel appreciated. I would also like to say that more than one person really didn't understand the Elena outburst. In truth, I don't either. I just wrote a bunch of crap. lol. So just ignore that I ever wrote it.

Bonnie quickly made her way to the library, making her way to the back with the Grimiore in hand. She soon spotted Damon, casually slung on the carpeted ground, a book in hand. Bonnie plopped down next to him.

"What are you reading?" Bonnie asked curiously, peeking over his shoulder. Damon's smoldering blue eyes shot to hers in an instant.

"Some book the librarian gave to me. It's called _How to get a guy in thirty days_: _Strictly for men._" Bonnie shot up a brow.

"And why are you reading that?" She asked a little bit shocked. Damon's eyes shot back to the book as he talked.

"Because my idiot brother compelled the librarian and said I liked guys, and apparently sock puppets and pot holder making." Bonnie let out a chuckle, but quickly covered her mouth when his blue eyes met hers again. He turned his head back to the book, looking very intrigued.

"Wow Bonnie did you know to get a guy like me you would have to be named Bonnie Bennett and hide out in libraries?" Damon stated sarcastically. Bonnie turned her eyes to slits.

"Did you know that only weirdos named Damon Salvatore would actually read a book like that." Bonnie stated snatching the book. She started reading the various page he was on. Bonnie's eyes widened as she closed the book shut and threw it at Damon.

"Ohhh.." Damon said fakely putting his hand to his mouth. "I forgot to tell you there's some stuff in there that isn't good for youngsters like you to read." Bonnie raked her hands through her hair and sighed.

"Yeah can we just get to what we came here to do?"

"Whenever you're ready..Bonnie." Damon said giving Bonnie a glance. Bonnie opened the grimiore to the correct page.

"Okay, it says here that for a vampire to actually die, the curse would have to be powerful." Damon sprawled himself where he was now looking at the ceiling. Bonnie took a pause, wet her lips, and continued. "The curse may be able to correct, but there has to be a sacrafice."

"Hands up if you vote Caroline!" Damon said in a sly smile. Bonnie gave Damon the worst daggers possible.

"You would do that to poor Caroline wouldn't you? And I wasn't finished." Bonnie made a fake cough and continued. "The sacrifice has to be..." Bonnie stopped, her eyes slightly going wide as she looked at the grimiore.

"The sacrifice has to be?.." Damon gestured with his hands. "The..sacrifice has to be a witch."

"Okay so let's go out on the streets, see a witch strolling along, and then bam! Snatch her up in an alley." Damon spoke dramatically. Bonnie put a hand up.

"Damon, I'm not done. The sacrifice has to be a witch..but it say here it has to be a Bennett witch. I think there's more imformation, but the page is riped." Damon tilted his head to the side.

"Why the heck does it always have to revolve around you Bennetts. Can someone say over obsessive?" Bonnie looked at Damon with shocked eyes.

"What the heck are we going to do now? You're the last Bennett witch..and your Gramy's stupid grimiore isn't telling us the full scoop." Damon trailed off in thought.

"I have know idea. Maybe we can start by trying to figure out who put the curse on you." Bonnie slumped back on the carpet, looking straight up at the white ceiling.

"I've known alot of witches in my time." Damon deadpanned.

"Okay? That really narrows it down." Bonnie said annoyed. Damon was suddenly up, standing over Bonnie, staring her straight in the face.

"Look Bonnie I have no idea. If I knew I would have told you by now." Bonnie got up and stood on her own two feet.

"No, you would have probably went to their house, knocked on their door, have sex with them, and then rip their beating heart out." Bonnie said seriously. Damon tilted his head to the side and pondered on the thought.

"Okay I give you props. But..I would have told you afterwards. Doesn't that count for anything?" Bonnie picked up her grimiore and pushed Damon out of the way.

"Hey where are you going?" Damon questioned.

"Home." Bonnie responded blandly. Damon was suddenly in front of Bonnie, stopping her in her tracks.

"Wouldn't you rather stay here with me and learn how to make sock puppets and pot holders?" Bonnie gave Damon a sarcastic smile and nudged him out of the way.

"No thanks." She started walking again, bumping into Damon's hard chest.

"Look Damon I'll try to do some research tonight. You should to."

"Why would I want to research sock puppets and pot holders?" Damon asked sarcastically. The expression on Bonnie's face said it all.

"Damon if you don't stop fooling around.." Bonnie trailed off with a loss of words. She had said the same thing to Damon numerous times before and it never helped.

"Just get out of my way." Bonnie said giving one more final nudge. She pushed Damon and kept walking. Damon didn't stop Bonnie. He knew he had pushed her buttons enough for today. He just couldn't help it. It intrigued him the way she would get angry and upset. He loved messing around with her. Damon watched Bonnie make her way out of the library. A smirk grew on his face. She said she was going home, so he would meet her there.

X

Elena picked at her shirt, very nervous as she waited for her counselor. Her counselor soon came in a couple minutes later.

"Hello Elena." said a smooth velvety voice she knew all to well.

"Katherine." Elena mumbled under her breath in shock.

"How did you get in the school? What are you doing here?" Elena said getting up and running to the door. Katherine had her pinned to the wall in a flash.

"Relax Elena. It was very easy to get in. And I just stopped for a visit. After I heard your whole story about aiming a knife at Damon..I thought it would be a great idea to counsel you."

"What? how did you find out about what happened between Damon and I?" Elena questioned, trying to wriggle her wrists free.

"Eavesedropping Elena." Katherine said shooting up a brow.

"Wait what happened to the guidance counselor?" Elena panicked.

"Oh don't worry." Katherine stated waving a hand. "What I did to her, looks like she's going to be the one who needs counseling now." Elena's mouth gapped open like a fish on dry land.

"Katherine, I'm not on your side. Take your hands off of me." Elena yelled. Katherine coverd Elena's mouth.

"Elena calm down. I know what you want...both Salvatore brothers. Together you and I..we can fool around with them a bit." Elena's eyes went wide at the thought. Stefan. She loved Stefan. But Damon? She had to admit that she felt a little bit of something there for him. She was kind of jelous when she found out that Bonnie had been _sneaking_ around with him in the library. Katherine uncovered Elena's mouth.

"No, I..I don't want both brothers. Only Stefan. And I'm not going to help you with your so called plans." Elena sneered in Katherine's face. Katherine unpinned Elena's arms and pierced her in the eyes.

"Elena you're not fooling anyone. I see that little look you sometimes give Damon. And then you turn around and give the same one to Stefan. You say you want Stefan huh? I guess we have more in common than I thought."

"Let me go." Elena mumbled under her breath.

"Why would I let you go Elena? Pick a side. With me or with your little Damon and Stefan." Katherine sneered playfully. Elena thought on this for a second. She loved Stefan with all of her might. But she had to atleast give Katherine credit for noticing the way she looks at Damon. Elena couldn't help it. When Stefan was down, and Damon was lurking more around the house, she had realized that her and Damon had grown a little fond of each other.

"So what will it be Elena?" Katherine said in a menacing tone. Elena thought this over. She shoke her head.

"No Katherine. I'm not going to side with you so you can ruin Damon and Stefan's lives." Katherine backed away from Elena and started circling the room.

"Did you notice how you said Damon's name first?" Confusion swept over Elena's features.

"So what." Elena replied crossing her eyes. Katherine let out a faint chuckle. She threw her hands up in the air as if she had been beaten at her own game.

"Well I atleast tried..although I wonder what little Dammy and Bonnie _could_ be up to right now." Katherine said with a smirk. Elena's eyes widened. How did she know about Damon and Bonnie?

"Wait what do you mean?" Elena questioned. Katherine swiftly picked up a piece of paper on the councelors desk. She started reading it and chuckled. Elena made a fake cough, prying Katherine's eyes from the piece of paper.

"Oh sorry I was just reading the suspension list. I didn't know that Tommy Little could get suspended for doing _that_ in a restroom." Elena's eyes widened with curiousity.

"What did Tommy Little do?" Elena asked, getting off track about the whole situation at hand. Katherine held the paper out to Elena. Elena pranced over to retrieve the paper like a giddy school girl. Elena took the paper and read it.

"Oh my gosh." Elena chuckled. Elena suddenly looked up at a synical looking Katherine.

"See Elena, you need me. You got off track so easily." Elena instantly threw the paper down and looked Katherine in the eyes.

"What? How do you know about Damon and Bonnie?" Katherine's eyes turned into a cat's.

"It what I don't know about Bonnie and Damon, Elena. It's kind of amusing really. The way they happily trott of to the library every day. And then they..." Katherine trailed off as she sat down at the counselor's computer desk. Elena couldn't take it anymore. She had to know. Elena sat down on the other side of the desk as if she Katherine really were the counselor.

"What? What do they do?" Elena questioned impatiently. Katherine clicked a couple buttons on the computer and began trailing her eyes up and down the screen.

"Let's just say that they don't go there to read books.." Katherine trailed. She then clicked a button on the computer and started typing.

"So you've seen them? I mean..not reading books?" Katherine sighed and looked up from the computer screen.

"Elena what do you think they were doing? They were in the back of the library making the books rattle. Is that a better definition for you?" Elena took a gulp. She had thought of it before. Bonnie and Damon sneaking around. But she thought it was just made up. A nasueating feeling entered her throat. But could she believe Katherine?

"Why would I believe you? You're probably making the whole thing up." Elena stated with arms crossed. Katherine's dark eyes darted back to Elena's identical ones.

"I'll tell you one good reason you should believe me Elena. Because I'm after Stefan-and Damon. I want Bonnie away from Damon. He was my play toy first. And I came to you so you could help me lure her away." Katherine stated, lying through her teeth. Of course Elena couldn't trust Katherine, but she was desperate that she would believe anything. Elena might have loved Stefan and felt something for Damon, but she just couldn't let Bonnie go out with Damon.

"Okay I belive you, I'm in." Elena stated. Katherine clicked another button on the computer. Elena tilted her head to the side. "What are you doing?" Katherine's eyes darted up with a smile.

"I'm changing grades Elena. You now have an A plus in all of your classes...and.." Katherine tapped another button. "..Bonnie now has one A three Fs and I let her get away with a B." Elena couldn't belive that Katherine would change Bonnie's grades after she had seen Bonnie work so hard this semester.

"What did you give Bonnie an A in?" Elena asked curiously. Katherine smiled and replied.

"Sex Ed."

X

Bonnie unlocked her front door and threw her purse and books on the kitchen table. She stiffled a yawn and headed to her room. What she needed was a nice hot shower. She felt exhausted and wanted to relax. Bonnie opened her door and looked around her room. She tilted her head to the side and narrowed her green slits. Her head instantly shot to her open bedroom window. She hadn't left it open this morning. She shrugged off the thought and walked over and closed her window. She then simply got a pair of pajamas and headed to her bathroom.

Bonnie forced the comb through her wet locks one last time as she opened her bathroom door. She suddenly shrieked, seeing Damon lounging carelessly on her bed.

"What? How? How did you get in here? What are you doing here!" Bonnie shouted with menacing eyes. Damon simply gave Bonnie his infamous smirk and hugged a bear to his chest.

"I have my tricks Bonnie. Hey who's this guy? I think I'm going to name him Mr. Hott Stuff." He said flopping the stuffed bear in Bonnie's view. Bonnie walked up to Damon and snatched the stuffed animal out of his hands.

"How the heck did you get in here?" Bonnie questioned fuming. She wanted to know, and she wanted to know now. Damon had no right to be in her house, let alone stand on her stinking porch. Damon swiftly went in his leather jacket and then pulled out a tape recorder. Bonnie snatched the tape recorder out of his hands.

"This is how you got in? A tape recorder? There's no way." Bonnie said astonished. Damon was suddenly in front of her as he took the tape recorder back.

"Oh there is a way my chocolate little witch." He said in a sing song voice as he pushed played on the recorder.

"As if Damon. I would never invite you into my house. You will never get the chance to come in. Got it? We went over this a billion times. We meet at the library and that's it."

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Bonnie questioned with her hands on her hips. "I told you that you couldn't come in."

"Ah ah ah." Damon stated wagging his finger. "If I push this button I can make you say this.." The tape recorder played.

"Come in. Damon. I. Invite you into my house." The tape recorder replied back choppily. Bonnie's mouth gapped open as Damon smiled his twenty watt smile.

"So you got invited into my house because you used a tape recorder?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

"Bingo." Damon smirked as he put the tape recorder away and started searing through her drawers. Bonnie didn't get it. She didn't really say that he was invited in, but it was her voice saying it. _Man the people who said vampires have to be invited in should really work on the rules for that._ She thought as she rolled her green marbles.

"Oh look at these. I like purple." Damon said holding up a pair of purple underwear. Bonnie immediately went over and snatched them out of his hands.

"Keep your hands off of my stuff Damon." Bonnie stated throwing the underwear back into her drawer.

"So grabby." Damon sarcastically stated. Bonnie sat down in her Spongebob covered pajamas and sighed.

"Damon you can't be here. This is one thing I didn't want to happen. Everyone's going to get suspicious. And my dad, if he walks in and you're here..I'll be grounded like coffee." Damon walked over and sat on the bed next to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, don't worry. I can hear when your dad will be coming and if he's even home. Right now, he's home and whoah that's what he watches on t.v. when you're up in your room?" Bonnie gave Damon an 'I don't want to know' look.

"What..what about Stefan? I'm sure he could smell your scent on me." Bonnie said with a know it all look on her features. Damon rubbed his chin. Bonnie had a point there. Damon hadn't thought of that. A synical smile grew on his face.

"Just tell Stefan that it's not me and that he's crazy." Bonnie scrunched her eyebrows.

"Damon, we both know that won't work."

"Wear tons of perfume. The good kind to. Not that cheap cotton candy crap you find for a dollar at a drug mart." Bonnie sighed. That wasn't that bad of an idea, but she didn't want to walk around the school smelling like a perfume factory.

"Damon you come up with the stupidest ideas." Bonnie stated getting off of her bed.

"Hey it's either going with my fabulous perfume idea, or you can get sprayed by a skunk." Bonnie rolled her green irises in protest. Bonnie paced back and fourth, Damon staring her down like she was a good cup of blood.

"Keep staring at me like that and I'll burn you." Damon rolled his eyes in response.

"Like I havn't heard that one before Bonnie." Damon layed back on Bonnie's bed and put his hands underneath his head. "You know what Bons, I don't get it." Bonnie sighed and grabbed a near by comb and started combing her damp hair once more.

"What Damon? What do you not get? That you're in my house annoying me? Or that rain falls from the sky?" Damon gave off a slightly amused chuckle.

"What I don't get is why Ashton Kutcher only punks celebrities. I want to get punk'd." Damon said in a whiney voice. Bonnie looked at Damon as if he were serious.

"Damon, shut up." Bonnie stated, throwing a pillow at him. Damon instantly caught it. He was then suddenly on the other side of her bed holding her stuffed bear again.

"I don't think Mr. Hott Stuff likes the way you treat me." Damon said making the bear cover his eyes. Bonnie walked over to Damon and snatched the bear out of his grip once again.

"Stop messing with Mr. Snuggles." Bonnie said irritated. Damon raised his hands up in defense.

"I'm _so_ sorry for messing with Mr. Snuggles." Damon said sarcastically. "Seriously Bons? Mr. Snuggles?" Bonnie clutched the bear to her chest, her head dropped to the floor.

"My mother named him that.." She trailed off sadly. Damon's expression changed in an instant. He didn't mean to upset the little witch. He was just messing around with her.

"I'm..I'm sorry." Damon said putting a hand on her shoulder. Bonnie nudged his hand off.

"Thanks.." Bonnie walked back to her bed and set her bear down. Damon stared at Bonnie as if she had grown two heads.

"What Damon? Why do you keep staring at me like I'm Ian Somerhalder or something?" Bonnie huffed. Damon put a finger up.

"Ian Somerhalder? I'm waay hotter than that dude." Bonnie walked up to Damon's face. She inched in closer and closer untill she were a mere two inches away from his lips. Pools of blue beamed directly into green.

"Really? I don't see it." Bonnie stated sarcastically as she shoved him out of the way and headed down stairs. Damon stood there, watching the little witch with menacing eyes. "I'm sure you know the way out Salvatore." Bonnie stated grabbing the door knob and closing the door behind her. Damon shook his head, walking toward the window. _That witch is something else._ Damon thought.

A/N: Hoped you liked it! Review? :)


	6. Chapter 6

Unfreezing Time: Chapter6

A/N: Here's chapter 6! I don't know if I'm bringing Damon and Bonnie together to soon so please tell me if I need to slow things down between them. Sorry I didn't get this up sooner! p.s. I just realized that there's really no Stefan and only a little bit of Caroline. They'll be in the next chapter!

Many thanks to my great reviewers!: **Valerie, meli2010, Infrena, Danielle Salvatore, Lula6791, mehr03, S.E. Carrigan, ShyButterflyKiss, and FiestyEva! **You guys are awesome. :) I also want to say a very big thanks to everyone else who gave me alerts and put me as their favorite author etc. It really makes me feel appreciated. 

**Valerie**: Sorry I havn't updated this in a while. I got carried away with my other Bamon story. Haha yes I know Katherine and Elena are just argh! But I had to have antagonists ;) Hmm I will put this under the humor section, but truth is I never intended this story to be very humorous and I never thought I was funny enough to write a hummor story. I thought the Ian comparison was very fun to write and I just had to talk about Bonnie's stuffed bear! Thanks for the review!

**meli2010**: Awww I'm glad I was missed. But I wasn't gone, just got carried away updating my other Bamon story. I really have no idea about the sacrifice. I just wrote it that way...I really don't know what's going to happen. :$ Thanks for the review! :)

**Infrena**: Yeah Elena should know by now not to trust Katherine, but you know how she is. lol. I'm glad you liked the Bamon scenes and I'll try to update soon.

**Danielle Salvatore**: I guess this is going to be one of those anti Elena stories. I kind of really don't like Elena, but I kind of don't hate her either, but I wanted her to team up with Katherine for some reason. lol. Everyone keeps saying Elena is selfish and she really is in this story. Thanks for the review! :)

**Lula6791**: Glad you liked the Bamon interaction. In time they probably will find out the missing explanation to the curse. I'll try to update soon!

mehr03: Thanks for review and glad you liked it! :)

**S.E. Carrigan**: I'm really happy that you liked it and thought it was funny, I didn't realize that I could actaully write anything funny. Haha you're aunt thanks you're crazy? lol. :) thanks a ton for the review!

**ShyButterflyKiss**: Glad you liked the Ian Somerhalder thing. And I have no idea how he can be hotter than himself. But you know how Damon thinks that hes hotter than everyone. ;) Thanks a million for reviewing.

**FiestyEva**: I'm happy that you really like this! Thanks it't fun to write Bamon banters. Oh and yes I know. You just gotta have your jealous Elena. I'm going to definately keep this going and try to update regularly. Thanks! :)

Bonnie popped her eyes open and swung the covers off of herself. She stretched and yawned and made her way to the restroom. She closed the door behind her and plopped herself down on the toliet. She turned and reached for the toliet paper and shrieked, quickly covering herself with her hands.

"Damon what the heck are you doing here?" She yelled angrily. Damon gave her a smoldering look and tapped his fingers on the toliet paper.

"I got bored. Hey Bonnie do you like your toliet paper under or over?" Bonnie gave him a 'are you freaking serious' look and fumed silently. Damon continued.

"Cause I really like the over. The over just screams perfection, while the under's just..under." Damon said waving a hand. Bonnie sat there uncomfortably.

"Damon if you don't get the heck out and let me finishing my buisness I swear you won't have to worry about toliet paper issues again." Bonnie spat. Damon put his hands up in defense as he started heading toward the door.

"Fine Bons, jeez. I just wanted to know how you liked your toliet paper." Damon gave her a smirk and closed the door. "I'll be waiting out here." She heard Damon's faint voice from the other end of the door. Bonnie quickly wiped herself, flushed the toliet and went to the sink to wash her hands. This had to be a cruel joke that God was playing on her. Seriously? Damon stinking Salvatore up her butt twenty-four seven? And that..that little nick name that he called her. _Bons_. Bonnie picked up a towel and dried her hands off. She opened the door and walked into her room to see Damon on her cell phone. Bonnie walked up to him and snatched it.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Bonnie said aggrivated, turning her cell phone off.

"Well I _was_ looking at your text messages. Wow who would of known that Tommy Little would of got suspended for doing _that_ in a restroom at school." Damon stated wriggling his eyebrows. Bonnie turned her eyes into slits.

"Damon, can't you like..I don't know..get a life?" Of course Damon was dead, but there was no pun intended. She wanted Damon to stop bothering her and get a life.

"Bons, I'm dead. I had a life and it was sooo overated. You know what? You should die to. It's alot better than you think." Bonnie shot up a brow and crossed her arms.

"As if Damon. And I mean you should get a life as in get some friends, a girl friend or something and stop bothering me twenty four seven." Bonnie stated sarcastically. Damon took off his shoes and layed back on Bonnie's bed. He took Bonnie's bear and held it tight to his chest while he closed his eyes.

"Don't you get it Bons? You're my new best friend." Bonnie swiftly picked up Damon's shoes and slammed them on his chest. She took back her bear and sat it on the beside table. Damon's oceanic eyes popped open at once.

"Hey what did you do that for?" Damon pouted as he sat up. Bonnie gave him the death stare.

"Damon, why can't you just let me live in peace? I'm trying to help you arn't I?" Bonnie questioned as she walked to her closet. Damon was by her side in a second.

"Here go with this. It brings out your..." Damon trailed off and looked Bonnie up and down. "It brings out your everything." He finished. Bonnie raised a brow, but took the teal skinny jeans and pretty black shirt. Damon had been right, the combination of clothes he had picked out went with Bonnie perfectly. Bonnie tilted her head to the side.

"Hmm you have good taste in clothes." She complimented. Damon leaned on her closet door.

"Well duh look at yours truely." He gestured to himself. Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You need to get a whole new wardrobe. Everything in your closet is so last season." Damon said sarcastically. Bonnie manuevered to her sock drawer as she responded.

"Yeah Damon mabey you could come with me and we can shop until our feet fall off." Bonnie retorted sarcastically.

"Oh and we can get our nails done girl friend!" Damon said in a mocking voice. Bonnie snapped her neck to Damon and busted out laughing.

"O...oh..m..my..Go..God...Da..Damon." Bonnie snickered. Damon radiated off a small smile. He crossed his arms and looked at the amused witch.

"Wow I never knew that I would be able to make Bonnie Bennett laugh." Damon stated seriously. In an instant Bonnie stopped laughing and faced him as she pulled out a bra.

"I wasn't laughing at your joke." Bonnie lied. "I was simply laughing at the fact that I do hope your feet fall off." Bonnie stated heading to the bathroom door.

"Sure Bonnie...the only one your fool is yourself." Damon said in a sing song voice. He pounced back on Bonnie's bed as Bonnie shut and locked her bathroom door. And it was true. Bonnie had lied because she didn't want to give Damon the pleasure of knowing that he had actually made her laugh. She feared that she would get to...attached and might actually befriend the little devil.

X

Caroline turned another page in her lovely book that she just adored. "Oh my Gosh! No don't do it Danny, don't kiss Ellie!" Caroline screamed to herself. Elena silently sat by Caroline, tapping her nails in a jittery notion on her desk.

"Danny you know you want Beth!" Caroline screamed into her book. Elena glanced at Caroline.

"Jeez Care, calm down. It's just a book." Elena stated, putting a feather-y light touch on Caroline's arm. Caroline whipped her head towards Elena and shut her book.

"No Elena you don't get it. It's not just a book." Elena radiated off a confused gesture on her features.

"Elena this book is so good that I bet you in the future they're going to make a show based on it." Caroline retored seriously. Elena huffed. The 'so called book' that Caroline was in love with seemed like a waste of time.

"Sure Care. Whatever you say. Next you're going to tell me that someone's going to make this riciculous site where they can write a bunch of fanfiction." Caroline gave Elena a death stare.

"Well if they did, I'd be on it twenty-four seven writing Banny Fanfiction."

"Banny Fanfiction?" Caroline waved her arms.

"Yes Elena. Banny. They're the ultimate couple. Danny and Beth deserve to be together. A witch and a vampire" Elena rolled her chocolate marbles. Whatever makes your day Care." Caroline gave a snooty look at Elena and opened her book again. She couldn't believe that Elena said it was just a book. Caroline knew that this book would be a hit someday.

Elena started tapping her nails as another school bell went off. That meant another ten minutes until class started. Caroline didn't look up from her book as she retorted.

"Elena stop tapping your nails. I'm trying to read here." Elena shot Caroline a glance, but quickly stopped. She didn't want anyone to get suspicious. Because in truth, Elena was nervous about her little deal with Katherine that she had made. She had to stop Damon and Bonnie from being together, and this was something she had to do. Elena started chewing her bottom lip, fighting the erge to tap her nails. She stared at the door way for a complete three minutes looking for Bonnie.

"Hey Care, have you seen Bonnie today? Talked to her?" Elena asked getting more nervous by the second. Caroline didn't look up from her book while replying.

"No I havn't seen her. I texted her a thousand times and she hasn't replied. I even called her and her phone must be shut off, went straight..." There was a pause as Caroline flipped the page. "..to voice mail." She finished. Elena stared at the door for a few more minutes until the tardy bell rang. _Where the heck is Bonnie?_ She thought. The teacher started the lesson and was already talking about some boring event that caused a riot of some sort. Elena started growing tired and forgot all about Bonnie's absence until she bursted into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late." Bonnie said as she gave her tardy slip to the teacher and sat down next to Elena. The teacher shook his head and continued the lesson. Bonnie started twiddling her thumbs nervously as everyone's noses twitched in the air. Elena shot a look at Bonnie.

"Bonnie is that you wearing all of that perfume?" Elena asked in disbelief. Bonnie looked around nervously and cursed herself mentally for throwing on tons of perfume like an idiot. That was the last time she would listen to Damon.

"Umm yeah.." Bonnie trailed off. She heard The teacher suddenly stop talking and started peering around at the students.

"Who is wearing all of that perfume? It's like they bathed in it." He stated getting annoyed. Caroline suddenly popped up from her book and sniffed the air as well.

" Oh my gosh! Someone's wearing the new apple blossom perfume by Rihanna!" She squealed. She sniffed around Bonnie with awe. Bonnie shot up a brow. Caroline had definately won the award for best perfume guesser.

"It's Bonnie!" One of her class mates shouted out. The teacher walked about five feet closer to Bonnie before covering his nose.

"Yes I guess it is Miss. Bennett." He shook his head like a dog and went back to the center of the class room. "I guess we'll just have to carry on and ignore Miss. Bennett's obsessive perfume wearing." Bonnie sunk in her seat and tried covering her face of the humiliation as the teacher carried on with the lesson.

Elena peered at Bonnie about fifty times and a slow ten minutes had only passed by.

"So that's why tody there are fifty states." The had finished saying. Mr. Bow was just an ordinary guy. He was kind of chubby, balding in the middle, little round glasses. He snapped his fingers toward Elena, seeing that she wasn't paying attention to the lesson.

"Elena!" He yelled sternly. Elena's chocolate eyes snapped to Mr. Bow.

"Umm yes?" Elena stuttered. She didn't want to be called out on the spot. No one did in Mr. Bow's class because he would certainly make a fool out of anyone who didn't pay attention. _Uggh why couldn't he have picked on Caroline? She's still reading her stupid book._ Elena thought, as she saw Caroline flip another page as she looked out of the corner of her eye.

"How did Texas become a state?" Mr. Bow said rather calmly. Elena stroked one of her curls whilst trying to remember. She had know idea what so ever.

"Umm.." Elena trailed off. And that's when it happened. Mr. Bow suddenly stood frozen as if he were in a trance. He then turned around stifly and picked up his suit case off of the floor that sat behind his desk. He then picked up an envelope and started passing out pieces of papers to everyone.

"Hey these are our report cards." Exclamimed a girl named Serena Young. Bonnie scruntched her eyebrows, not getting anything at all. Report cards wern't suppose to come out for another two months. Bonnie started wondering how much class time did she _really_ miss. Bonnie bent over and spoke to Elena whist she still kept her eyes on Mr. Bow stiftly passing out report cards.

"Hey Elena what did I miss?" Bonnie asked curiously. Elena played it out cool and responded.

"You didn't miss anything Bonnie. Mr. Bow had just been acting extremely weird today." Elena flipped her brown locks over her shoulder. In truth, she actually didn't lie. Bonnie had not missed anything exciting, and Mr. Bow was acting weird.

Mr. Bow flopped Bonnie's report card down in front of her and then to Elena and Caroline. Bonnie looked around from side to side before opening hers. She was hoping that she would get all A's this time. She had been studying hard and getting A's and a few B's on her tests from time to time. She read the card up and down, side to side and her face dropped. She had gotten only one A on her whole report card. She read the card over again to make sure:

**Bonnie Bennett Grade 11**

Math: **F**

World History: **F**

Gym: **B**

Sex Ed: **A**

Science: **F**

English: **F**

Bonnie closed her report card and slammed it down on her desk. She couldn't believe this. The school had to of made a mistake. Bonnie had turned in every single assignment in all of her classes. Sex Ed was the class that she least liked and she had gotten an A? And gym. She had done good in all of the sports, got A's on all of her gym tests. She had hit Amy Luther in the face once with a doge ball and caused a black eye...but that couldn't mark her grade down. It just couldn't!

"Bonnie? Bonnie?" She felt Elena's arm tap her shoulder. Bonnie quickly turned around and faced Elena.

"I was a little afraid Bonnie. You weren't answering me for a whole minute and I just kept calling your name."

"Oh sorry Elena..I was just thinking about my grades." Elena seemed to feel a little guilty about Bonnie's grades. She knew what she had gotten. Bonnie was the most hard working student, and Katherine and her had ripped her off. But Elena decided to play it cool.

"Hey um can I see your report card? I know you got all A's. I'll let you see mine." Elena said with a weak smile. Bonnie sighed and put her head in her hands."

"Here Elena. Actually I didn't do so good and I don't know why..." Bonnie trailed. Elena took Bonnie's report card, whilst Bonnie took hers. _Well Elena's grades can't be better than mine right?_ Bonnie thought hopefully. Bonnie swiftly opened Elena's report card and gasped. She was outraged, mad...Elena had gotten all A's. But it wasn't fair because Elena was the type of person who would do casual on her tests and miss assignments.

"Great job Elena." Bonnie said with a fake cheesy smile as she handed Elena her report card back.

"Bonnie..I'm..how could you let yourself go and get these kind of grades? What do you do with all that time that you go to the library?" Elena asked suspicously. She wanted Bonnie to come clean now and just say that she was secretly fooling around with Damon.

"I don't know. I study when I go, so I don't know how I could get these grades." Elena handed Bonnie her card back and didn't say another word.

"What did you get Care?" Elena asked, breaking the silence between her and Bonnie. Caroline flipped another page in her book. _Oh my god, isn't she done with that thing already? _Elena thought mentally.

"I don't know..I didn't check." Caroline said robotically as she kept reading. Elena rolled her eyes and swept the card off of Caroline's desk and opened it. Elena was playing this off well. She had already knew what Caroline had gotten, but she had to seem like she didn't know.

"Wow Care! You got all A's?" Elena said fakely in disbelief. Bonnie tilted her head to the side in disbelief. There was no way that Caroline-the Caroline Forbes could have gotten straight A's on her report card. The world would have ended by then.

"I don't believe it Care!" Elena fakely shrieked with joy. Caroline continued reading while snorting.

"Yeah and I can't believe it's not butter."

"No really Caroline look!" Caroline rolled her eyes and sat down her book for a quick second. Her blue marbles widened.

"Oh my God! I'm not dumb!" Caroline squeled with joy. _Actually Caroline.._ Elena mentally thought. Bonnie huffed in her seat and turned the other way. She didn't want to hear about Caroline and Elena's good grades any more.

"Class listen up!" Mr. Bow said sternly. Everyone's head suddenly perked up and gave Mr. Bow attention. Everyone watched as Mr. Bow then went to his desk and opened his suit case. He then went back to the front of the class and held out his suit case for everyone to see. The students' eyes widened. There in Mr. Bow's suit case was over a hundred packs of gum.

"I just got paid in gum." Mr. Bow said robotically. Bonnie titled her head to the side and read the gum label. The gum label said trident layers-the apple and pineapple kind. _Atleast he has good taste in gum.._Bonnie thought mentally. The whole class stared at Mr. Bow as if he were on crack.

"The school paid me in over one thousand dollars worth of gum. So I'm leaving this rotten school and going to Disney Land!" Mr. Bow stated as he closed his suit case filled with gum and skipped out the door as if he were a little boy. Bonnie glanced around the room thinking if the day could get any weirder.

X

Bonnie had just gotten out of her car and walked in the door. She had noticed on her way in that her dad's car was in the drive way as well. _I'm not going to show this report card to dad._ Bonnie thought mentally as she held on to her books safely. She looked around the house cautiously, trying to make her way up the stairs and to her room without her father noticing. _Almost to the stairs, almost there, just...another step._ Bonnie mentally said to herself.

"Bonnie!" Bonnie's father yelled from behind her. Bonnie snapped her neck around so fast, eyes wide. _Darnit._ She thought as she wiped her dark locks out of her face. Bonnie watched her dad. He had a brooding forehead like the usual Stefan and his arms were crossed. He picked up a duplicate of a report card. _I sure hope that's not mine._ She watched as her dad opened it up and then looked back up at her.

"Bonnie Bennett! Do you mind telling me about these grades?" He said giving her a glare. Bonnie twiddled her thumbs. She didn't know what to say. That she had tried hard and turned in every home work assignment possible? Her grades didn't prove it.

"I..umm..tried.." Bonnie said holding her head low.

"Bonnie look at me. Obviously you didn't try hard enough. The only thing you got an A in was Sex Ed?" Bonnie's father questioned. Bonnie's eyes popped out of her head. She already knew what her father was going to say about that. He was going to think that Bonnie was fooling around with someone. She watched as her father threw the card down on the table and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Bonnie what do you do when you're out? Because you better not be fooling around with any guys. You hear me?" He questioned seriously.

"Dad who do you think I am? I don't even have a boyfriend."

"Then why are you getting these horrible grades? You got one A and all F's." He deadpanned.

"No, I also got one B." Bonnie said cheesily. _Oh great that didn't make the situation better.._

"Bonnie I want you to buckle down and work harder. From now on it's school and here. You're grounded for a month!" Her father shouted. Bonnie gaped her mouth open. She was grounded for a month? She swore she should have gotten better grades, but she couldn't argue with her father because the truth was right there on her card. Bonnie huffed.

"Do you understand me young lady?" Her father questioned. Bonnied nodded her head and started walking up to her room slowly. _Ugg since when do they send report cards through the mail and give me one at school?_ Bonnie thought. There was really no point in giving you a report card at school, and then sending one through the mail. Bonnie angrily slapped her books down on the floor when she got to her room. She then went over to her bed and threw herself on it, landing right next to Damon.

"Why are you so mad?" Damon asked nonchalantly. They both stared up at the ceiling as if the world depended on it. Bonnie huffed and spoke.

"Some how I got a bad report card, and my dad found out. He ground me for a month." Bonnie said crossing her arms. Damon shrugged.

"I could always compell him.." He drifted off. Bonnie instantly spoke up.

"No Damon. Don't even think about it." Damon rolled over and faced Bonnie, leaning on his elbow, head in hand. "Then you should stop complaining and be happy that you get to see me every day." Damon said flashing a smirk. Bonnie did something like a growl and got up. She then started pacing about her room.

"I don't understand it. This sucks so bad. Caroline and Elena just happen to get jolly little straight A's and I get one freaking A, a B, and all F's." Damon rolled back over on his back.

"What did you get the A in?" Damon asked curiously. Bonnie paused for a second, wondering if she should tell Damon or not. She knew he would make a joke about it.

"Sex Ed." She said nonchalantly. Surprisingly Damon didn't say anything. He just kept staring at the ceiling as if he were in a daze. Bonnie went back to her bed and sat on the edge and took a long sigh.

"Take your shirt off." Bonnie replied out of no where after a good three minutes of silence. Damon didn't budge, but replied.

"Is Bonnie Bennett asking me to take my shirt off?" Damon said wriggling his eyebrows sarcasitcally.

"Damon, take..your shirt off." Bonnie repeated. Damon sat up on the bed and took his shirt off.

"Jeez Bons you can be so push-y. I guess you like it fast." Damon retorted. Bonnie ignored Damon's sarcastic remark and scrambled over to him. She then sat right beside him and looked at his chest. From the last time that Bonnie had seen Damon's conditon, it appeared to be getting worse by the second.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked curiously. Bonnie glanced at him as she retorted.

'I'm looking at your chest."

"Well yeah that I knew. If you wanted a look see you could have asked sooner." Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"That's not what I meant Damon. I mean your condition looks like it's getting worse. Maybe I could figure out a way to slow the process."

"That's a wonderful idea since your Grams' grimiore is about as useless as two dead smashed flies." Bonnie put her warm hands gentaly on Damon's chest and focused her energy. Her hands instantly became warm as she radiated the energy as much as possible. Damon instantly fell into a relaxed feeling from her touch. He watched Bonnie intently as she closed her eyes. He looked down at his chest and noticed that some of the blue and grey veins that were once there, now had faded. He quickly looked back up at Bonnie. Her face looked like it had lost some of her caramel complexion. Damon pulled Bonnie's hands off of his chest in an instant.

"Bonnie stop it." Damon commanded. But it didn't work. Bonnie was still trying to give Damon more energy as she chanted latin words. Damon gripped Bonnie by the shoulders and shook.

"Bonnie stop!" Damon shouted. But Bonnie still seemed to be in some kind of trance. Damon shook her a little more roughly this time.

"Bonnie come on. Stop it right now. You're going to kill yourself!" Damon shouted. Bonnie instantly popped her eyes open. Her green orbs stared at Damon for a quick second then rolled up in her head as she fainted.

X

Elena sat in the counselor's office with Katherine on the other side. Katherine tapped her nails along the desk as she looked at Elena.

"Don't worry Elena. Mr...what ever you World History teacher's name was.." Katherine waved a hand. "He's..well let's just say he didn't get that he died happily with one thousand dollars worth of gum." Katherine smiled. Elena couldn't believe it. Katherine had killed their teacher.

"You killed Mr. Bow?" Elena questioned astonished. Katherine rolled her eyes and swept her brown locks over her shoulder.

"I payed him in gum didn't I? Besides he was a loser. He wasn't even married and noone would miss him." Elena now felt guilty. She knew that Katherine would kill people, but not her teacher. Katherine opened up her drawer and pulled out a pack of gum.

"Here. Have yourself a piece." Elena declined. "Suit your self." Katherine said as she chewed a piece of gum and blew a bubble. She started relentlessly tapping her nails against the desk again.

"So did Bonnie get her report card?" Katherine questioned.

"Yes. She wasn't happy about it." Elena mumbled.

"Good." Katherine retorted. "I sent one to her house to, just to see that her dad saw her grades as well.." Elena slumped down into her seat as she peered at Katherine.

"Tommorow you're going to ask Bonnie what happened to see if our little plan worked." Katherine said, smiling synically. _Our_. That's the word Elena dreaded the most now that she was helping Katherine. Everything Katherine did, Elena was in on it to and she had helped her.

Elena put a hand on her head as she left the couselor's office. She felt more guilty than ever.

A/N: I don't know how this chapter went..I'm not that happy with it, but please review and tell me your thoughts! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Unfreezing Time: Chapter7

A/N: So here's chapter seven. I don't know if I really like it or not, but I wrote it anyway. I am happy that alot of people really like this story, so I hope I don't disappoint! :) Sorry for any mistakes!

Many thanks to my great reviewers!: **leleena, Danielle Salvatore, .57, Quizas, Valerie, meli2010, and Lula6791! **You guys are awesome. :) I also want to say a very big thanks to everyone else who gave me alerts and put me as their favorite author etc. It really makes me feel appreciated.

**leleena:** Haha. Because Katherine's just mean like that. And yes, Bonnie shouldn't after being friends with him for this long. Thanks for the review! :)

**Danielle Salvatore: **LOL! Your review definately made me laugh. Elena is becoming an unlikeable character and in this chapter she's going to get a little taste of her own medicine ;) yes Caroline just has to have her pairings. I'll try to update soon! And thanks for the review.

**.57:** Thank you very much! Wow..I never knew I even wrote clearly and expressed the characters that well. I just wrote down things that popped into my head. I started laughing when you said you can't put 'how good this story is into words.' hehe. Thanks! :)

**Quizas: **I have no idea how you missed this story. When I'm not updating Captured in a Daydream I'm updating this or my other story. lol. Whew you had a long review and I appreciated it. I also liked how you stated your feelings about the chapter, and I took them to heart. You were right. Katherine and Elena seemed really immature. Katherine really had no reason to mess with report cards and etc. So In this chapter I decided to make things a little more mature. Hmm Katherine messing around with Elena..well I guess that's just Katherine. She loves to mess with people, so I have a plan for. Bonnie will have more of a back bone as the story progresses. Thanks for the review! And I'll try to update Captured in a Daydream for ya! ;)

**Valerie: **haha. Caroline does ship Bamon in a way. lol. She's really just off in her own little land. I'm glad you thought the chapter was funny and don't worry Elena will realize what she did in this chapter. Stefan actually finds out in this chapter that Damon and Bonnie arn't together. But it's not clarifed in this chapter of what Bonnie and Damon are up to. In the next chapter they will probably find out. I'll try to update soon! :)

**meli2010: **Glad you liked when Bonnie gave Damon energy. There friendship will definately grow in this chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Lula6791: **haha yeah. Bonnie being grounded will definately give her and Damon more time in her room. lol. Hmm that's a good question. In a way his condition does depend on Bonnie's energy because if she didn't give him energy, he would be in an even worse state. You'll read more about it in this chapter. I'll try to update soon! Thank you for the review.

Damon instantly caught Bonnie before she hit the soft matress. He could of let Bonnie hit the matress, but he wanted to be the one to catch her for some odd reason.

"Bonnie?" Damon called again, this time more silently. He craddled her in his arms peering down for minutes on end. He didn't know what to do. He could give her blood. His blood would solve everything and she would be fine. But knowing Bonnie, she would would get angry knowing that vampire blood-the simple stuff that could heal her so easily would be flowing through out her body. Bonnie had despised vampires even though she was kind enough to help Damon.

Damon cursed his self silently and quickly nipped his wrist. He had to make sure that Bonnie was okay, and this was the only way to do so. He never knew that so much magic could take alot out of her. But Bonnie had seemed so aware of herself and what she was doing that Damon didn't think she would actually be that naive to keep radiating and using her powers. She must have known that she was getting weak and needed to stop. Damon firmly put his oozing wrist up to Bonnie's pink lips.

"Come on drink." Damon whispered out loud to noone in particular. Damon's wound healed itself easily in a matter of minutes. He pulled back his wrist and looked at Bonnie's blood-smeared lips. He cursed mentally and bit into his wrist once more. He was going to get Bonnie to drink weather she wanted to or not. Damon took his thumb and gapped Bonnie's mouth open wider. He then quickly put his wrist up to her mouth.

"Bonnie come on..." Damon trailed off nervously. He felt Bonnie's wet tongue soon hook on to his cut and felt his blood leaving his wrist. A wave of relief washed over Damon instantly as he watched her suck. He would laugh at this particular moment, seeing Bonnie's beautiful features twisting up into a grimace due to the taste of iron. He gave Bonnie a couple more minutes and then pulled his wrist away. Damon gently layed Bonnie down in her bed, propping her head up on a pillow. He then quickly sped off to the bathroom and got a wet wash cloth. He wiped the smeared blood off her lips and then sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Bonnie? Is everything okay?" Damon heard her dad yell from down stairs. Damon's ear suddenly perked, hearing Bonnie's father's foot steps tumble up the stairs. Damon instantly covered Bonnie with her covers and jumped out the window and clung onto a branch, still having a view from inside.

There were a couple of knocks on the door before Damon saw Bonnie's dad slowly open the door and peer around. He then watched as Bonnie's dad went up and kissed the sleeping Bonnie on the forehead, turned off her lights, shut the door and exited the room. Damon would have thought that that would have been a cute father and daugher momment, but he didn't. Simply because he wasn't that kind of guy and his father never appreciated him and always loved Stefan more. Damon slowly opened the window seal and pounced like a feather on to Bonnie's carpet. Damon then swiftly turned on the lights and peered at Bonnie. She had seemed to be okay, and the blood should have helped, so there was really nothing to worry about.

Damon took a sigh and wondered into Bonnie's bathroom as he looked at his shirtless figure in the mirror. He poked at his chest, seeing that it was ninety-five percent better then what it had been. Bonnie seemed to heal him almost completely, but Damon wondered how long this would last. He knew he would soon start to die and fall apart and look the same way he did before Bonnie even layed a finger on him. How did he know this? Simply because every time he fed off some poor girl in a bar, he would heal completely-strolling around and thinking everything would be fine and then BAM! Blue and grey veins would appear again like some magic trick. Damon sighed and walked out of Bonnie's bathroom and sat in a near by chair next to her. He watched her chest rise and fall to make sure that sure was breathing properly. A smirk soon appeard on his grogeous features once he had realized that he was actually staring at Bonnie's chest and not getting nagged for it.

X

_Hmm I wonder how the color pink would taste._ Caroline thought carelessly as she lounged with Elena and Stefan at her house.

"Hey guys?" Caroline asked, breaking the silent tension and remote control clicking.

"What is it Caroline?" Stefan questioned.

"What would the color pink taste like if it were a flavor?" Elena and Stefan stared at Caroline as if she were crazy.

"Umm..I'm guessing it would taste just like-" Stefan got interupted as his cell phone started to ring. His brown eyes darted to the caller I.D. as he noticed it was an unknown number. Shrugging, he picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" Stefan asked.

"Hi Stefan. Miss me?" He heard Katherine sneer on the other line. Stefan's eyes grew to the size of saucers. He suddenly blurted out the only thing that was going through his head at the time.

"How did you get my number?" He questioned seriously. He heard Katherine laugh a synical type laugh on the other end.

"Oh you know me and my ways..."

"Stefan who is it?" Elena asked fakely. Of course she was in on it. Elena was the one who had given Katherine Stefan's cell phone number, thinking it was a good idea at the time. But how the heck would this stop Bonnie and Damon? She had no clue. Stefan put his hand on the cell phone and whispered Katherine's name.

"What do you want ?" Stefan asked, continuing his talk with the devilish woman.

"What I want Stefan is you. Remember all those fun days we used to have. Just sitting in my room..." Stefan's face turned red as he tried hiding his blush from Elena.

"This is what I want. I want-" Stefan suddenly got cut off as Caroline walked up and snatched Stefan's cell phone from his hands. Caroline put the phone up to her ear as she spoke.

"I want a large pizza with bacon, some cheese sticks, and a salad. I'm watching my figure. Thank you!" Caroline then snapped Stefan's cell shut. Stefan and Elena once again gave Caroline a weird look for about the hundreth time today. Stefan took Caroline's hands gently in his own. And pierced her blue orbs with his own eyes.

"Caroline..you do know that that wasn't a pizza place right?" Stefan questioned, speaking to Caroline like a five year old. Caroline's mouth turned from a smile into an 'o' shape. "Yeah that was Katherine..." Stefan spoke slowly.

"Oh..right Katherine..." Caroline trailed off slowly scratching her head. "Well let's order pizza anyways because I'm hungry." Elena and Stefan sighed as Stefan whipped out his cell phone and went into the other room.

"I'll order it." He shouted from the other room. Caroline sat down in a chair near Elena.

"If that was Katherine, what do you think she wants?" Caroline questioned, now getting more serious after her stupid mistake that she had made a couple of minutes ago. Elena put on a fake act and responded.

"I really don't know Care. Her and Stefan go way back. Stefan told me that him and Damon used to be in love with her or something.." Elena trailed off. Caroline's interest soon sparked.

"You mean Stefan and Damon all liked Katherine at once?" Caroline asked astonished.

"Yeah. Katherine sort of compelled them..and it's a really long story that I don't feel like telling.' Elena stated. And it was true. It was a long story, and she didn't feel like telling it at the momment, especially to Caroline. Caroline raised her hand.

"Well I can definately get why Katherine liked Damon.." Caroline trailed off as if she were in thought. "I mean he's just like a big, hot, heaping bowl of.." Caroline trailed off once again, seeming to be in her own thoughts. Elena just shrugged her shoulders and started flipping through the t.v. again. She finally landed on a movie. Caroline suddenly snapped out of her faze and glued her eyes to the t.v.

"Oh my God I love this movie." She gasped. Elena furrowed her eye brows.

"Really? What's it about?" Elena questioned. Caroline turned her head and gave Elena a 'you're so dumb' look.

"It's the hottest movie ever. It's called _Twinight. _It's about this girl named Bell and this vampire named Ethan and this werewolf named Jack. And they are basically both in love with her. Which I kind of don't get because Bell could use some serious high lights and some make up and some new attire."

"Okaay.." Elena shouldn't have asked after all. What was up with Caroline liking all of these vamp shows and books anyway? She had no clue. Stefan walked into the room and sat down on the couch, wrapping his arm around Elena.

"What did Katherine say to you?" Elena whispered, eying Caroline as she watched t.v.

"She said she wanted me." Stefan answered nonchalantly. Elena rubbed his shoulder.

"It's okay Stef, she's not going to get you because you have me." Elena whispered soothingly in Stefan's ear. Stefan nudged Elena away, frustrated.

"No Elena you don't know Katherine. She likes to play mind games with everyone and tricks. If you or anyone for that matter would actually trust her, would be stupid to. Elena swallowed a lump in her throat. Maybe it was time for her to come clean. To come clean that she had been helping Katherine for the past couple days.

"Stefan, I'm such a bad person." Elena whispered.

"What? Why?" Stefan questioned seriously. Elena's vision became foggy as tears dripped down her cheeks.

"B..because..." The brown-eyed beauty sobbed in her hands.

"Elena what is it?" Stefan questioned once again, grabbing Elena's hands and making her look at him.

"I...I've been working with Katherine for a couple of days and...I did something bad to Bonnie to." Elena said sniffling. Caroline finally unglued herself from the t.v, her eyes darting to Elena's in less than one second.

"I'm sorry did you just say that you did something bad to Bonnie?" Caroline questioned with a fierce look in her eyes.

"She also said she's working with Katherine." Stefan added in, crossing his arms in disbelief.

"I...I didn't mean to. It's just that..Bonnie's been sneaking around with Damon and I just wanted him back.." Elena trailed off. Stefan's brown orbs widened in disbelief whilst Caroline shook her head back and forth. Caroline then got up from her seat and bent down to Elena, looking her square in the eye.

"Don't worry El, I forgive you." Caroline said with a weak fake smile. Elena had a sympathetic look in her eyes and was glad that someone forgave her.

"Rea..really Care? You mean that?" Elena sniffled. Caroline's smile faded quickly as she then punched Elena straight in the face as hard as she could muster.

"No way in heck would I forgive you Elena." Caroline said getting up and disappearing into the other room. Elena clutched her eye, sobbing and crying even more. She then quickly looked over at Stefan who seemed to have a glazed look in his eyes.

"Stefan..." Elena trailed off.

"What did you do to Bonnie?" Stefan asked ignoring her pleas.

"It..it wasn't even that bad. All Katherine and I did was change her school grades in the computer at school. That's all." Elena said touching Stefan's arm. He pulled away and stood up.

"You know Elena, I thought that you were a nice person. That's why I loved you because you were nothing like Katherine..but now I realize that you are just like her. And just like Katherine, I won't forgive you." Caroline came back into the other room. She saw Stefan's sad posture and instantly patted his shoulder soothingly. She had heard their whole coversation in the other room. Caroline then started walking back up to Elena, wanting to get in another painful punch to her face. Stefan instantly held her back and made her look at him.

"Caroline she's not worth it." Stefan said sadly. "I don't know what I saw in her.." He whispered to noone in particular. Caroline pouted angrily as Stefan and her slowly turned around from a pathetic crying Elena.

"Wait! Stefan! I love you...Caroline! Please don't go!" Elena shouted as more tears poured down her face. Stefan stopped in his tracks while Caroline turned around.

"Elena I don't want anything to do with you anymore. The only thing I want from you is the pizza. So when the pizza guy arrives, tell him to drop it off at my house." Caroline stated, tossing her blond locks over her shoulder as her and Stefan exited the room. Elena heard her front door slam and that was that.

X

It was now six twelve p.m. and Damon was still in Bonnie's room looking at her intensly. She still hadn't awoken from the little mishap that occured. He started to wonder if he had given her enough blood. His thoughts were shattered by Bonnie's cell phone that was ringing on the bed stand. Damon quickly picked it up and looked at the caller I.D. Damon furrowed his eye brows, seeing that it was his little brother. Why would he be calling Bonnie's cell phone he had no idea. He looked at the sleeping Bonnie and tapped his finger against her black berry relentlessly. If he didn't pick it up it would wake her. But if he did pick it up, Saint Stefan would be very suspicous. _Screw their suspicions._ Damon thought as he pushed the green little icon. Damon raced into Bonnie's bathroom and shut the door lightly behind him.

"Bonnie's phone. This is Damon speaking." Damon stated sarcastically.

"Damon I don't have time for this. We all know that you and Bonnie are happily together. But I need to speak to Bonnie." Damon's eyes widened in shock.

"Little Stefan, as much as that is such a greeeat thought, we're not."

"Then why are you guys-ugh never mind you can tell me later, but I need to speak to Bonnie." Stefan urged.

"What ever you have to say to Bonnie you can tell me. We're like this close. We're practically..how do these kids say it today? BFFs." Damon heard Stefan sigh on the other end.

"Elena's been helping Katherine try to pry you and Bonnie apart." Stefan stated nonchalantly. Damon quirked a brow.

"What why would Elena do that?" There was a pause as Damon heard Stefan's short breaths.

"Hello? Stefan? Fine I'm hanging up..going once, going twice.." Stefan suddenly spoke up in a sad whisper.

"Elena has some sort of feeling for you. She helped Katherine because she was jealous...so she would even try to sabatoge Bonnie just for you." Now it was Damon who paused. Elena actually had some 'sort of feeling for him?' This had been Damon's dream for months on end now. He shoulde be estatic-jumping off the walls and doing cartwheels, but he wasn't. Damon finally spoke up.

"So Miss. Goody Goody Elena would betray you and everyone just because she was jealous that I have been so called _hanging_ around with Bonnie?"

"Yes Damon way to rub it in. Now let's get back to the point. Some how Elena and Katherine went to the school and childishly changed Bonnie's grades in the school system." Damon thought this over for a minute. Changing grades? This was a new low even for Katherine.

"_Changing grades?_" Damon sarcastically scoffed. "You have got to be kidding me. Obviously Katherine's just fooling around with the back stabbing doppleganger." Damon stated logically.

"Yeah I know Damon."

"And you thought Elena was all smart and sunshine-y. Katherine's all about killing and murder. Not changing grades. You do realize that Katherine's up to something and she's just using Elena.." Damon trailed off in a sing-song voice. He heard Stefan sigh on the other line.

"Yes I know Damon. Where's Bonnie?" Stefan stated, trying to get off the subject. Damon thought for another minute. Should he tell Stefan what really happened and why Bonnie couldn't come to the phone right now?

"Bonnie is simply sleeping." There was a pause.

"Just tell Bonnie about Elena then."

"Mmhm buh-bye now." Damon said sarcastically as he ended the call. Damon then opened the bathroom door and entered Bonnie's room again, seeing an awake Bonnie rubbing her head tiredly. She didn't speak a word, but instead peered at Damon.

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked, breaking the silence.

"I have a little headache, but I'm fine." She stated nonchalantly. Damon started pacing back and fourth.

"Do you have a death wish?" Damon said, raising his voice. Bonnie stayed silent once more while Damon continued.

"Bonnie I'm not stupid. You knew that you were using to much energy on me, but instead like the naive little witch you are you just kept going." Bonnie had had enough. She wasn't naive and stupid. She just wanted to help.

"Damon I was trying to help. So you can call me stupid all you want." She sneered. Damon crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"It's only going to help for a little while, but after a couple of days the curse is going to come back." He spoke seriously.

"Atleast I spared you a couple more days." She replied back snarkily.

"You know what Bonnie, that's your problem. You always want to help people and never think about your self." Bonnie didn't want to fight anymore. Especially with the person that she hated the most and tried to help.

"I'm helping myself right now. Get out of my house and don't you dare think about coming back." She whispered synically. Damon gave her cold eyes, but didn't put up a fight. He went to the window and opened it. He then stopped and replied without turning around.

"By the way. Just so you know. Your little best friend the doppleganger. Yeah her. She betrayed you by siding with Katherine. Apparently you're not stupid. She changed your grades." Damon sneered. He then flung himself out the window.

Bonnie slowly eased herself out of the bed and closed the window in which Damon had exited. She didn't feel bad about yelling at Damon even though now that she thought about it, it was a pretty dumb thing to do. She was going to burn herself out completely. She then smacked her lips together in thought and that's when she tasted it. There was an iron-y taste in her mouth. The familar taste of..blood. She cursed under her breath. She knew Damon had something to do with it. Bonnie should have been angry with Damon right now. Wanting to go to the boarding house and set his house on fire (making sure Stefan wasn't in it first). But she didn't want to. Instead she actually kind of felt thankful because Damon took extra precaution to make sure that she wasn't totally damaged.

Bonnie suddenly heard a light tap on her window. She swiftly turned around and saw that it was Damon. She rolled her eyes and lifted up the window.

"What is it now Damon? What do you want?" Bonnie questioned sternly. Damon shot up a brow and replied.

"Well little witch I forgot my shirt and my leather jacket, hence my hot bare chest." Damon scoffed whilst gesturing to his upper body. Bonnie moved aside and let him through, watching him closely as he picked up his shirt and slipped it on, as well as throwing his leather jacket on. Damon nudged passed Bonnie as he went to the window. She stared at his back as she called out.

"Damon wait." Bonnie whispered. Bonnie had this feeling in her gut that she couldn't explain. It was telling her that even though Damon could be mean and a jerk sometimes, she was still thankful. Damon didn't turn around, but Bonnie still kept talking.

"I want to thank you.." She trailed off. "For you know...giving me blood. taking extra precaution for my safety." Damon still didn't turn around, but instead kept walking toward the window.

"Damon.." Bonnie whispered. Bonnie walked slowly up to Damon and turned him around so that he was now staring deep into her green orbs.

"I said thank y-" Bonnie was cut off as Damon crashed his cool, silky lips down to hers. He soon pulled away after a good minute. Bonnie was stunned for a second, but regained conscienceness when Damon started heading out the window. Bonnie followed as Damon stood on a branch and peered at her.

"Your soo welcome." Damon said, finally replying to Bonnie's thank you as he winked. Bonnie's features formed a sassy simle as she used her index finger to gesture Damon forward. Damon soon edged forward, hoping to get another kiss. Bonnie leaned in and BOOM. She grasped Damon's chest and pushed him clear out of the tree, hearing a loud thud from down below. She looked down, seeing a pained Damon laying on his back. She watched him ease his way up and lean on his elbows.

"What the h*% was that for?" He shouted, clearly annoyed. Another sassy smile danced on Bonnie's lips.

"That was for yelling at me!" Bonnie shouted down below as she leaned on the window seal.

"Why would you do this to me Bonnie? I could have died!" Damon fakely cried into his hands. Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully.

"Quit with the act Damon. You're not fooling anyone." Bonnie stated. Damon instanly stopped and peered up at Bonnie as he jumped to his feet.

"Yeah right Bonnie. I'm so good that I belong on one of those t.v. shows." Bonnie quirked an eye brow. "Rapunzel Rapunzel let down your long weave!" Damon shouted. Bonnie gapped her mouth open and shook her head back and fourth.

"Good night Damon." Bonnie deadpanned as she shut her window and closed the curtains. She slid to the floor and touched her lips. She had alot to think about. Her and Damon kissing, and Elena betraying her? Elena had actually sided with Katherine and changed her grades. Bonnie put her head in her hands and sighed. _So now there are two Katherine's?_ Bonnie mentally thought.

X

Elena sat in her bed with an ice pack on her left eye. Caroline had really socked one to her and Elena knew that she deserved it. Her eye was sure to be even worse by tommorow. Now no one would forgive her and she would probably be known as a bad person.

"Why would I do something like that?" Elena said to herself out loud. But now it was to late. She couldn't take back what she had done. It was stupid, idiotic and dumb. Changing Bonnie's grades? That was something a sixth grader would do. And..and siding with Katherine just because she was jealous of Bonnie hanging out- or whatever she was doing with Damon was beyond ridiculous. Elena moaned as she took the ice pack off to reveal a black and blue, swollen, shut eye. There was no way in heck that she was going to school tommorow.

That's when Elena thought to herself. She wouldn't fit in anymore with her friends. Caroline was beyond ferious, Stefan was upset and would never take her back, and Bonnie probably didn't want anything to do with her anymore either. The one person she would cry to would be Damon, but he probably didn't even care. Elena slapped the ice pack back on her eye. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number. Elena heard the phone ring three times and then a voice that she knew all to well answered.

"Hello Elena.."

"Katherine...I think..I just turned over a new leaf." Elena stated seriously yet synical at the same time.

A/N: Please tell me if you liked it? Hated it? Just please review and tell me what you thought! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Unfreezing Time: Chapter8

A/N: Here's chapter eight. I really don't know how I feel about this one. To me it's just like 'blah' it seems like I did a bad job. But I guess you guys can be the judge. I also wanted to ask all of my reviews how long do you stay on fanfiction? and when you read Bamons do you actaully picture Katerina Graham and Ian Somerhalder in your mind? Or do you just don't picture anything? I know weird question, but I'm curious to know!

Many thanks to my great reviewers!:**Lula6791, Quizas, Danielle Salvatore, Hellzz-on-Earth, Infrena and Valerie!** You guys are awesome. :) I also want to say a very big thanks to everyone else who gave me alerts and put me as their favorite author etc. It really makes me feel appreciated.

**Lula6791:** Elena is very selfish. She does actually realize that she was wrong, but now she feels like no one will take her back. In this chapter you'll read more about it. Oh and Caroline is such a good friend! She is some sort of a nut, but we all still love her. lol. Hmm love and hate. You're kind of right on that one. Bonnie and Damon do have that kind of relationship. I'm glad you liked it and I will try to update soon! :)

**Quizas:** Lol. When it comes to Bonnie, Caroline will literally sock it to someone. I guess in a way Elena was brave to own up to what she did. Haha I really don't understand Bonnie or Damon. Like Lula6791 said, it's kind of a hate love relationship type thing. I kind of feel sorry for Bonnie to. With all of her magic draining her out, yes even on the t.v. show. I wonder what will happen to her in the new episode tommorow. Well enough of my rambling! Thanks for the review! ;)

**Danielle Salvatore:**Elena is always up to something. Now she lost her friends and she's going crazy. lol. Yes your last review did make me laugh. I understand that Elena's making alot of people mad, but hey what can you do? Thanks for the review! It made my day. :)

**Hellzz-on-Earth: **It's okay! I understand. Elena definately isn't done getting into trouble with Katherine. I just thought it would be a great momment for Bamon to kiss. There will be alot more of that in the future to come. Well..I think they kiss in this chapter to..I can't remember. lol! Enough of my rambling, Thanks for the review! :)

**Infrena: **Exactly. Elena could never pull off the ways of Katherine! I don't even know why Elena tries sometimes..hehe. Glad you liked Caroline and the Bamon scenes! Oh and I would definately get mad about the whole 'weave' thing to if I were Bonnie. Glad you liked and I'll try to update soon! :)

**Valerie: **So happy that you liked the last chapter! Hmm Elena is some what changing back. Her evil ways are far from over. Okay I'm glad to hear that I'm building the Bamon friendship good. I love writing Caroline's character! So I'm happy to know that you think she's . thanks for the review!

Elena stayed home from school that day. So no one would get suspicous, she simply told her aunt Jenna that she had accidently 'ran into a pole.' It sounded like the most dumbest excuse in the world, but hey she had to come up with something. Aunt Jenna didn't question her black, swollen eye any further, but instead nodded her head worridely.

Elena sat in her room by her desk. She strolled through her diary that had more than ten chapters of her and Stefan. But now..her and Stefan were over. They were done. Elena flipped through the different pages of the good times her and Stefan had. She realized that she shouldn't have let Stefan go. She shouldn't of have gotten jealous. Jealous that she didn't have Damon and Stefan. She didn't want to be another 'Katherine' as everyone now called her. Elena knew that she couldn't be Katherine because Katherine knew all of the tricks. She knew how to manipulate people and make them suffer. Elena didn't know all the tricks, but she could try. Elena saw Katherine suddenly walk in her room without a care in the world. She quickly shut her diary and threw it on her desk and pierced Katherine in her eyes.

"So Elena, what have you been up to?" Katherine asked mischeviously with a twinkle in her eyes. Elena opened her mouth and then closed it. She didn't know what to say. Here the infamous Katherine was talking to her in her room. Katherine was known for so many deaths and killings that it would probably equal the population of Mystic Falls.

"Katherine, I'm tired of playing the good girl and I want to be like you." Elena stated boldly. A new light seemed to shine in Katherine's eyes as she raised a brow.

"The goody goody Elena Gilbert wants to be like her ancestor?" Katherine questioned as she crossed her arms around her slinky body.

"Yes Katherine, I do." Katherine walked toward Elena and peered down in her face.

"Hmm seems to me Elena that you only want to be like me because you got your butt whooped by little Miss. Blond." Katherine snarkily replied.

"No..it's just that I won't fit in anywhere with any one. They all think I betrayed them.." Elena trailed off. Katherine's eyes widened for a quick second, but then shrunk back down to their noraml size.

"You told them our little plan Elena?" Katherine's eyes darkened. Elena suddenly gasped, realizing that she had just told Katherine the whole story of what she had done.

"I...I.." Elena stuttered. Katherine bent down further, inches away from Elena's lips. She put a firm grip on Elena's shoulder.

"Elena it's okay. Calm down. What do you think I'm going to do? Rip your heart out? That's Damon's style.." Elena sighed with relief, but soon gasped as she felt katherine's wrist up to her mouth. Elena tried screaming, choking down the blood in the process. Katherine quickly let go and punched Elena's back instantly killing her.

"This is my style." Katherine stated, the corners of her mouth twisted up into a predatory smile. She tilted her head at Elena's lifeless body on the floor. She had to give the poor girl credit for atleast trying. Elena could never be like her or anything close. Katherine knew that Elena was the type of girl who thought that she had a chance, but she wasn't. Elena wanted to be like Katherine, she was going to get a taste.

"I'm going to have fun with her." Katherine stated as she sat down at Elena's desk and started snooping through her diary.

X

"So Damon and you arn't dating?" Caroline questioned. Bonnie sighed and ate a fry. She peered at Stefan and Caroline at the lunch table.

"For the billionth time...no!" Bonnie said raising her voice. And it was partly true. Damon and her weren't dating. What happened last night between him and her, she didn't know. But for now she would say that they were just friends.

"Let me get this straight." Stefan piped in. "You guys were sneaking around so you could do a spell for Damon?" Bonnie nodded her head and ate another fry.

"There's something wrong with him. A witch obviously wanted to get back at him for some reason. They cursed him and now he's dying." Bonnie stated seriously. Stefan and Caroline's eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh! Damon's dying? We should throw him a going away party!" Caroline squealed. This time it was Bonnie and Damon who started at Caroline weirdly instead of the usual Stefan and Elena.

"Umm Care...this isn't really something to be having a party for." Bonnie stated.

"Or be happy about." Stefan chirped in. Caroline looked both ways in embarresement.

"Well how about we plan a party for when you take off the spell.." Caroline chimmed off giving a weak smile. Stefan and Bonnie continued to give Caroline the same weird look. Caroliine obviously had an over obsession with parties.

"Sure...sure Care..we'll see.." Bonnie trailed off getting back to the basics. She then faced Stefan and continued talking.

"But the point is I looked in my Grams' grimiore and it says to take off the spell there has to be a sacrifice."

"Okay then! We'll just sneak up on Scooby-Doo and KA-POW! Throw a sack over his head and use him." Caroline said in a serious tone as she took a bite out of her salad.

"Caroline...this is real life. I think you've watched that Scooby-Doo movie one to many times. One, Scooby isn't real, and two he can't be the sacrifice..." Bonnie trailed off getting slightly annoyed. Caroline usually had her days, but for the past couple she was acting like a nut.

"Oh..." Was all Caroline stated.

"Okay back to the point. It says in the grimiore the sacrifice has to be a Bennett witch." Bonnie stated seriously. Stefan's perfect lips gapped open.

"But isn't the only Bennett witch left is you?" He asked in astonishment.

"As far as I know...yeah..." Stefan touched Bonnie's hand in comfort. "I don't know what I'm going to do or how this is going to work out.."

"Bonnie. You're not going to be sacrificed. We're going to figure this out one way or another and it's going to work out for the best. We're not going to let you die to save Damon." Stefan said firmly. It actually pained Stefan to say it. Damon was his brother, but he couldn't let innocent Bonnie die because of Damon's doings. It was obvious that who ever cast the spell, Damon had done something to them.

"Yeah Bonnie. No matter how hott...or..cute..or lusicous..or..or..well it doesn't matter because no one's taking my best friend away from me." Caroline stated seriously with a bright smile.

"Thanks guys." Bonnie said genuinely.

"Now since we know what you guys are really up to, you might as well come to the boarding house so we can all figure this out together." Stefan said.

"Stefan as much as that's a greats idea...I can't. I'm grounded. Damon sneaks in my room after school." Caroline pouted.

"We can sneak in your room to! That's not fair Bon." Bonnie gave a weak smile.

"I know Care, but I want to be cautious. I can't risk getting caught by my dad with two more people sneaking in. He might get suspicous. I can always tell you guys at lunch."

"Okay Bonnie. That'll have to do for now." Stefan said sighing.

"What happened between Elena and you guys yesterday?" Bonnie asked, changing the subject. Caroline and Stefan stayed silent for a minute.

"I socked that little son of a b-" Stefan cut Caroline off.

"Let's not get worked up Care. You gave her what she deserved."

"Care you punched Elena in the face?" Bonnie said, mouth hanging open. Caroline gave Bonnie a 'duh' look.

"Well yeah. No one's going to sabatoge my best friend and get away with it." Caroline stated firmly. Bonnie smiled at the bubbly blond. She was thankful for a good friend like her.

"She sided with Katherine. She said the only reason was because she was jealous of you hanging around Damon. She thought you two were in some secret love relationship." The blond vampire continued. Bonnie shook her head back and fourth. When being ancestors with Caroline, the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

"She was jealous of me and Damon?" Bonnie quickly covered her mouth and looked at a sad Stefan. "Stefan I'm so sorry. You must be heart broken." Bonnie rubbed his shoulder. Stefan gave a small forced smile.

"No Bonnie. I'm not heart broken. I'm happy that she has finally chosen. She just wanted to have her cake and eat it to. And Damon was always trying to get her in the past, but she always said she loved me...but I guess I wasn't enough." Caroline touched Stefan's hand.

"Stefan, look at me." Stefan then pierced Caroline in her blue orbs. "You're enough for anyone and if Elena did all of this just to have Damon to then she's terrible. I mean Damon's a good piece of work with his hot abs...chiseled features..and ooohh...but the point is you're just as good." Caroline stated showing off her white smile. Stefan furrowed his brows. He didn't know if Caroline meant to make him feel better by comparing Damon's good looks.

"Umm thanks.."

"No Stefan I mean it. I mean look at you." _Oh great._ Bonnie thought. Caroline and her thoughts. "You have the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen on a guy before. You have great muscles..." Caroline peered more at Stefan, her blue orbs shooting all over his body. "You have such great pink-looking lips...look at your hair it's so..so shiney and ooh your perfect sculpted butt just makes me wanna-" Bonnie cutt off Caroline's very odd and obsessive rambling.

"Okay Caroline! That's enough talk about how you think Stefan looks good." Caroline licked her lips and quickly slipped out of her daydream as she whiped the slobber from her lips.

"Oh sorry..." Caroline said, her face turning red.

"No..thanks Care..you made me feel better." Stefan retorted, trying to touch the blond vamps hand, but Caroline quickly dismissed herself from the lunch table.

"Yeah you're welcome gotta go. The bell rang and I'm going to be late for Stefan's hot! I..I mean Science class!" Caroline shouted from a distance. Bonnie waved at her embarressed friend, watching her trot off. Bonnie then turned back to Stefan and punched him lightly on the arm.

"Way to go Stefan! You made Caroline so nervous. You know I havn't seen her like that in a long time.." Bonnie trailed. Stefan shot up an eye brow.

"Hey how is this my fault? She just started rambling on and on about...me..." Stefan soon drifted off in thought.

"Hello? Earth to Stefan!" Bonnie shouted in the vampire's right ear. Stefan shook his head.

"Sorry did you say Caroline's cute?" Bonnie's eyes widened.

"No Stefan I didn't...I said I'll see you tommorow. The bell rung like one minute ago and I have to go to class." Bonnie stated with a giggle. She playfully rolled her eyes and got up from the table. She took a silent sigh. Whatever was happening between her friends she didn't know.

X

Bonnie swung open her bedroom door. She already knew what to expect. A draped Damon all over her bed.

"Hey Bons? What cha doing?" Damon smirked. There seemed to be a different glow to him today. Bonnie couldn't put her finger on it.

"Coming home from a miserable day of school. What do you think?" Bonnie questioned sarcastically. In less than one second Damon had Bonnie pinned up against the wall. Bonnie gasped in her throat.

"What the heck are you doing?" Bonnie whispered. Damon stared deep down into her eyes.

"I'm getting pay back from last night little witch." Damon smirked. "Do you noramally push people out of trees? Because you had such force that you seemed like a pro." Bonnie shot up a brow.

"No it was one of those first time things." Bonnie retorted. Damon threw on his twenty watt smile.

"How about we make your first time on your bed over there." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Dream on. Like that's going to happen."

"How bout I settle for this." Bonnie furrowed her eye brows, not knowing what Damon was saying until his lips crashed down to hers. She tried pushing Damon off, but soon surrendered to him by instead taking him in. About a minute later Bonnie unattached her lips so she could breath. Damon stared down at her.

"I forgot you needed to breath." Damon smirked. Bonnie rolled her eyes once again.

"Yeah I usually don't go for tall, dark, and dead." Damon shot up his brows. "Well tall, pale and dead. But still." Damon smiled at her little pun.

"Nice one Bonnie." the blue eyed vampire stated sarcastically. Bonnie walked toward her dresser and peered in the mirror she had above it. She started pondering on how she could help Damon. Damon walked up behind her and breathed down her neck.

"Mmmhm...what are you thinking about Bons?" Damon said, breaking the silence as he sniffed along her neck.

"I'm thinking on what I can do to help you. I can't give you much energy or I might kill myself...so until we figure out the other part of the grimiore..." The green-eyed beauty trailed off.

"Your skin complexion looks like carmel." Damon stated. Bonnie bursted out of her pondering.

"It's pronounced care-mel." Bonnie deadpanned.

"Little witch you've definately knocked your head on something because it's pronounced car-mal."

"As if Damon. It's _care-mel_."

"Only fancy people say _care-mel_. It's _car-mal_."

"Whatever you say it's still going to be _care-mel._" Bonnie retorted in a snoody tone.

"Wow Bonnie you're so cocky. You got nerve." Bonnie nudged passed Damon and flopped on her bed.

"Someone's cleary been watching way to much Disney Channel. A.k.a Hannah Montana." Bonnie fake coughed into her palms. Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"After watching Miley in that can't be tamed video...let's just say I couldn't get enough."

"That's even worse and a little creepy." The chocolate witch retorted. Damon plopped down next to her. Bonnie seemed to be pondering once again.

"Take your shirt off." Bonnie demanded. Damon didn't ask questions, easily throwing off his leather jacket and swooping his shirt over his head.

"So is this going to be an every day thing?" Damon questioned with his infamous smirk. Bonnie ignored his little joke and examined his chest. From what she had seen yesterday, her energy seemed to have worked for the time being. She peered a little closer, seeing sevral blue veins on his chest.

"My energy worked..for now. In a couple of days your chest will be vein-y, disgusting, blue and gray..."

"But I'll still have my rocking good abs." The vampire smirked. A light bulb soon went off in Bonnie's head.

"How much blood do you drink?" A brow shot up.

"You're asking me how much blood I drink?" Bonnie sighed.

"Just answer the question. How much blood do you drink a day?" Damon put on a sarcastic thinking face.

"About eight glasses..or half a person. Why?" Bonnie nodded her head in response.

"Because the regular human blood that you drink. Did you see an improvement after you drunk it?" Bonnie stated seriously.

"It only hepled for about a day and then blah I turned all _vein-y, diisgusting, blue and gray_ as you like to put it." Bonnie instantly pulled her long dark locks away from her neck and scooted closer to Damon.

"Drink from me."

A/N: I just thought it was good to stop right there. I'll try to update soon. Reviews? :)


	9. Chapter 9

Unfreezing Time: Chapter9

A/N: So here's chapter nine. Sorry I was late. I had writers block and had to think for a couple of days. Luckily I think I have something planed out. Did anyone catch the new episode? If you don't want spoilers don't read ahead! First off I would like to say that Jeremy was stupid. He ruined the whole plan and everything! I'm also glad that Bonnie didn't kiss Jeremy. I thought that most of the Damon/Elena scenes were kind of funny, but I think it's annoying how Stefan never goes with Elena anywhere and it always has to be Damon. I really don't feel sorry for Stefan on how he's trapped in the tomb with Katherine. I think it will be interesting. If anyone saw the previews for next weeks episode it looks like Stefan and Katherine are getting busy in there. lol. I'm thinking 'oh my gosh Stefan's cheating on Elena!' But then I realized they had broken up like three episodes previous. I'm like oh _that's_ why the writers broke Stefan and Elena up. I hate how on the show that they only bring Bonnie into an episode or only need her when they need to use her magic...I'm also kind of glad that Stefan got trapped in the tomb because now Damon has to work with Bonnie. :) Oh and one more thing. I think Rose is a baby. No offense to anyone out there, but the way she ran away makes her seem like a coward. Damon seems like he kind of likes Rose, but to me it only seems like Rose is a rebound because Damon couldn't have Katherine or Elena.

Here's to my fabulous Reviewers who make me smile!: Many thanks to my great reviewers!:**lilythegreat, Danielle Salvatore, Infrena, LadyHan, ShyButterflyKiss, lynsay, Quizas, meli2010, Vie, mehr03, bebe098, and Lula6791!** You guys are awesome. :) I also want to say a very big thanks to everyone else who gave me alerts and put me as their favorite author etc. It really makes me feel appreciated!

**lilythegreat:** Caroline and Stefan could be a good thing, yeah I guess I was kind of lacking on Damon. Next chapter there will be more of him. lol. Thanks for the Review! :)

**Danielle Salvatore:** Yes, Bonnie is definately coming to terms with Damon. Since she's been spending a huge amount of time with him lately. :) Oh and Elena is a vampire now. Yup, Katherine killed her so easily. lol. I'll try to update soon!

**Infrena: **Thanks for the review! And you're right, everyone is going to freak out! But I have to say not that much in this chapter because they don't really know if it's official or not. So I'll try to update soon. :)

**LadyHan:** Thankkkk you! Don't worry I'll try to update soon now that I actually have some sort of inspiration. :)

**ShyButterflyKiss: **Yes it was evil. I love writing the evil stuff because I guess I'm evil like that. haha. I'm sorry! Don't blame me! lol. I'll try to update soon! :)

**lynsay: **I will definately try to update soon and I'm really glad you like my story. Haha Caroline's the funniest character to write and I also love how she put Elena in her place as well. You're so right and I feel the exact same way about the show on how they treat Bonnie. It's not fair and it's like they just use her, and when they don't need her to do anything they don't put her in any episodes...:( thanks for the review! :)

**Quizas:** LOL! haa. That was funny when you said all heck is going to break loose on Bonnie, Damon, Caroline, and Stefan and Mystic Falls. Which you're probably right because with two psychos on the loose like Elena and Katherine, you know it's going to go down. I'm glad you like the Bamon closeness, you'll read more about it in this chapter. Hmm I guess it would be something if they were a real couple. lol. Yeah thanks! I'm glad you're liking my story so far and I'll try to update soon. :)

**meli2010:** Thank you so much! :) I'll try to update soon! 

**Vie:** I'm glad you love Damon and Bonnie's relationship. Yeah, Caroline is a bit crazy I'm going to tone the craziness down a bit. Oh and I asked the question because I don't really know for me. When I read a Bamon I kind of get an image and then I kind of don't. lol. I'll try to update soon!:)

**mehr03:** Thank you for your review and I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**bebe098:** Haha. Thank you for the review! :)

**Lula6791:** Caroline and Stefan can be a good thing. And yes, I know Caroline's a little bit on the ditzy side, but I'm going to tone that down a bit. hmm I don't know about the connection, you actually gave me a pretty good idea for it! So thanks! and you'll see soon! :)

Elena woke up, hands instantly shooting to her throbing head. What the heck happened? She didn't know.

"Hello Elena, finally decided to wake up?" Elena heard in all to familiar voice say. Elena eased her self up on her elbows and turned around, seeing katherine on her bed reading a book she knew all to well-her diary.

"You have some _very_ interesting thoughts you know that?" Katherine stated dangerously. "Especially about Stefan..." Katherine trailed. "And oh..would you look at that? Something about Damon?" Elena stood up, her knees shaking. She was furious. Katherine reading her most private thoughts.

"W..what happened?" Elena questioned. She wanted to know and she wanted the truth now. She took her pale hand and rubbed her back, a sore spot that seemed to come out of no where. Katherine just sighed lightly and turned a page in Elena's diary.

"Nothing much really...I just killed you." Elena's eyes went wide and then it all came back to her. Katherine forcing blood down her throat and her striking her in the back. Then Elena remembered nothing, her world going black. Elena suddenly looked back up at Katherine.

"You...you killed me?" Elena stuttered in shock. Katherine looked up from Elena's diary and lifted a brow.

"You said you wanted to be like me so here's your chance." Katherine smugly stated. Elena gulped. When she said she wanted to be like Katherine, this wasn't what she meant. She wanted to be brave and take on the world, but she didn't want to be dead. A non-living dead person.

"This isn't what I meant. I don't want to be a vampire. I want to be human." Elena said bravely to Katherine. A little to brave at that. Katherine narrowed her eyes and suddenly had Elena pinned to the wall.

"Get over this boo hoo crap Elena. Stop being such a baby. You're a vampire now. You either suck it up and deal with it, or I can simply kill you." Katherine threatened. Elena's lips didn't budge one word. She didn't want to be a vampire, but she didn't want to die either. Katherine backed up off of Elena and smirked.

"Good girl." Elena's gums started to suddenly itch and she felt oddly thirsty. Katherine started worthlessly walking around Elena's room, touching books and anything that was in view. Elena brought her hand up to her lips.

"They itch don't they?" Katherine asked without turning around. "They itch so bad and you just want a taste of blood..don't you?" Elena didn't say anything back as Katherine turned around and faced her again. She started walking toward the door.

"Come on Elena we're going out to get something to drink. Do you perfer handsome or ugly?" Katherine smirked. Elena's eyes widened. She didn't want to kill anyone and be a murderer.

"You mean handsome or ugly animals right? Because there is no way in heck that I'm going to kill an innocent person." Elena stated bravely. Katherine slowly walked in front of Elena with a dangerous glow.

"You're going to do everything I say. I'm not going to have a weak side kick. I need a strong one." Elena crossed her arms.

"I'm not going to be in your plans if that's what you think." Elena stated with confidence. Katherine suddenly appeared inches away from Elena's lips.

"Oh Elena, always the brave one and yet you still don't get it. You're going to do what I say and that's the way it goes. You don't have any more friends Elena they'll never take you back..Put it this way, now you'll have enough strength to get Caroline back." Elena's breath hitched with Katherine being so close. But the psycho vampire was right. Her friends wouldn't take her back for what she had done and she could possibly get Caroline back for socking her in the face. But why would she want to? Caroline was only being a good friend and stood up for Bonnie.

Elena shook her head back and fourth.

"No I'm not okay with this. I'm not going to do it." Katherine gleamed with her identical chocolate eyes. Katherine then started circling Elena as if she were a shark and Elena were the pray.

"You know what Elena, I say you've got gutts. To bad that's not enough." Katherine suddenly sped up and grasped Elena by the neck from behind.

"Next time you won't get a second chance." Katherine whispered into Elena's right ear. With that Katherine simply snapped Elena's neck. Katherine let go and watched Elena's body slide to the ground. She gave Elena's body a good kick and then picked up her diary and made herself comfortable on the doppledganger's bed. Katherine simply read more pages of Elena's diary and then stopped. She peaked up from the bed and saw Elena's body sprawled out in the same position where she left her.

"I hope she still had enough vampire blood in her to come back a second time." Katherine said carelessly as she made herself comfortable once again and started flipping through more pages. She needed Elena as much as she disliked the little teenage brat.

X

"You want me to drink from you?" Damon questioned sarcastically. "Are you sure because last time you were all 'angry' about it." Damon said gesturing the word angry with quotations. Bonnie turned her eyes into slits.

"I was angry because the last time you drunk from me you charged at me, bit my neck, and almost killed me." The witch spat, now angry.

"It's still the same thing. I drunk from you last time...you wer quite delectable to..." The vampire trailed off in thought. Bonnie made a fake cough.

"Earth to psycho vampire. Are you going to drink from me or not?" Bonnie questioned. Damon turned his head back to the caramel witch.

"Wow Bonnie. Psycho vampire, that really hurt." Damon stated, putting his hand to wear a beating heart should be. Bonnie sighed, now getting annoyed. Damon put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"Fine Bonnie, I'll drink from you becuase I know how much it turns you on." The blue-eyed vampied wiggled his brows. Bonnie shrugged off Damon's hand. Damon couldn't help it. He always had to be sarcastic at times...well most times when it came being around Bonnie.

"Damon are you going to do this or not?" Bonnie stated getting impatient. Damon rolled his blue marbles.

"Okay, fine." Damon said waving his hands in an exasperated motion. Bonnie flipped her hair back over her shoulder and angled her neck. Damon swiftly cupped her face with one hand and rested his other hand on her shoulder. He simply breathed on her neck for a couple of seconds before whispering.

"Are you ready?" He questioned in a fake imitation of Criss Angel. Bonnie sighed. But in truth, Damon was stalling to see if Bonnie was going to back out. Sure if someone else would have asked Damon to drink from them he would have drained them dry with in seconds. But he couldn't do that to Bonnie simply because her blood was different. It tasted like the best thing on the planet and he was actually afraid that he might not stop drinking and drain every last drop out of her body. Damon angled Bonnie's neck more toward his mouth. He soon heard Bonnie's heart speed up and he swore he heard a little shutter escape her lips.

"You know what? Turn your head to the left." Damon stated as he flopped the witch's head the other way. Bonnie rolled her eyes in response, trying to figure out why the heck it was taking so long to get this over with. Bonnie didn't know why she even wanted to do this, all she knew was that she wanted to help Damon, but lend him her blood? That was out of the question.

"Hmm..no that's not right. Turn your head back the other way." Damon said, crooking her neck in the same position she had previous. Bonnie really started to get annoyed now. She knew something was up and Damon was fooling around. Bonnie snapped her neck in Damon's direction.

"Fine Damon I get it. You don't want to drink my blood which is really weird knowing you." Bonnie said aggrivated. She stood up and started heading for her door.

"Bonnie wait." Damon said holding up a hand. Bonnie turned around.

"What Damon, what?" Bonnie said angrily. She was frustrated beyond belief over one simple thing. She was angry that Damon wouldn't drink from her, when she should have been happy, jumping up and down thanking God that Damon hadn't even attempted to drink her blood. Because in truth, there were tons of girls out there that should be living their lives, having fun and doing who knows what. But they wern't because they were probably dead at the bottom of wells and lakes because Damon Salvatore had sucked them dry.

"Bonnie don't be angry." Damon said sighing, walking up to the witch.

"Damon I'm not angry, I'm frustrated because...I don't know why." Bonnie sighed. Damon put on his infamous smirk.

"You don't want me to die." Damon stated simply. Bonnie gaped her mouth open and crossed her arms.

"No..I just don't want everyone hating me and blaming me saying that I could have saved you." Bonnie said, lying through her teeth. Damon walked up even closer to Bonnie and squinted his eyes.

"Is that so Miss. Bennett, I think you're lying." He said tilting his head to the side. Damon was less than an inch away from Bonnie's face.

"I'm not lying." Bonnie whispered. Her heart beat accelerated in an instant.

"Mmm..sure you're not." Damon said, his cool breath dancing all over Bonnie's face.

"I think you're just a chicken." Bonnie stated, trying to cover up her nervousness. Damon came closer to Bonnie's lips. He kissed them so quickly, so fast, that you wouldn't even call it more than a butter fly kiss. He speedily grasped Bonnie's body to his and whispered in her ear.

"No one calls Damon Salvatore a chicken." With that, Damon instantly bit into Bonnie's supple neck in less than a second. He heard a little gasp escape her lips and her body relax. He held onto her more tightly as he kept sucking the silky liquid. He felt as if he were on cloud nine. He wanted to just keep drinking forever.

"D..Damon...stop.." He heard Bonnie's crackling voice. Damon took one last suck and then instantly stopped. Bonnie would have plummeted to the ground if it wasn't for Damon's fast speeds. He held her body in his arms to his chest as he watched Bonnie's eyes slowly close. Damon brought Bonnie over to her bad and layed her down gently as he sighed. His eyes instantly shot to her neck, seeing two little wounds close in less than a minute.

X

_There was a cool breeze as goose bumps rippled all over Bonnie's chocolate skin. Bonnie looked around, noticing that she was at the tomb where the vampires were kept before they escaped. She scrunched her eye brows in confusion. Why was she here? Was it a dream? She quickly coverd herself with her arms the best she could, also noticing that she was dressed in a long silky, silver night gown and was bare foot. Bonnie started peering around nervously, not knowing what to exspect, what to happen. She looked at the stones covering the walls, the dirt that scattered the ground, and the door. The door that lead right into the maze of the tomb where the vampires were kept for over one hundred years.. Her instincts were telling her no, not to go in and see what lerked behind. But she was determined to go inside. She was here for some reason, she wanted to find out._

_Bonnie put one shaking foot in front of the other, about to enter through the door when all of a sudden a shadow peered in front of the way, making her stop in her tracks. The shadow came fourth out of the darkness revealing a distressed looking Damon. Bonnie's eyes widened in shock. Why was Damon in the tomb?_

_"Damon?" Bonnie whispered in fear. But Damon didn't answer. He seemed like he couldn't hear her at all as if he were deaf. Bonnie peered in the door way for a minute, observing Damon and his surroundings. It seemed like noone else was in the tomb except for him. She watched Damon, him stretching out his arm and putting a hand up, an invisible force stopping him from putting his hand out any further. Bonnie put her hand up trying to match hers with his when she realized that she couldn't. Her hand just simply touched an invisible force. It was like one of those times when you touch a mirror. Bonnie put her hand back down at her side and looked into Damon's longing eyes. He looked more pale, out of shape, starving. Bonnie suddenly felt another cool breeze and turned around. She saw Katherine and Katherine? Bonnie shook her head. There couldn't possibly be to Katherine's..could there? The two Katherines started walking into Damon's direction. Bonnie quickly stepped back and watched what they were going to do. Katherine saunterd up to Damon, hands on hips as she gave a cruel smile._

_"Aww look at little Dammy. He's stuck in the tomb." Katherine stated synically. Bonnie tilted her head to the side and watched as the identical look alike next to Katherine matched the same cruel smile, hands on hips, same curly hair, same...everything. Katherine's look a like walked up to the tomb next to look at Damon._

_"Hey Damon." Bonnie's eyes popped open. The voice that came out of Katherine's look a like sounded like Elena, but it couldn't be could it? Elena would stoop this far? Bonnie then looked on as Elena smiled, showing fangs. Bonnie's heart stopped all together. Elena was a vampire? And she was working with Katherine as well? Elena-the goody two shoes of Mystic Falls would go this far for..for jealously? Bonnie shook her head, thinking that this wasn't right, it couldn't be._

_"To bad no one knows you're down here. They all think you left, went to Rome or where we put on that fake letter. Your litte witch will be soo disapointed." Katherine chimed in. This was all to confusing for Bonnie. She couldn't really tell which vampire was Katherine. Elena had mastered her so well. Her walk, her smile, even her laugh. But this just couldn't be. Bonnie ran up to the two vampires and faced them._

_"Elena!" Bonnie yelled trying to see which one was her. But the two vampires didn't answer. They just stared on relentlessly at Damon, mocking him by splitting open their wrists and letting blood ooze. Bonnie put her hand up to her mouth._

_"Elena." She whispered. And that's when she saw it. Bonnie's eyes widened, seeing a silver ring on Elena's finger. It was the ring that Bonnie had given Elena for her birthday. Right then, Bonnie knew which vampire was Elena. But this still didn't make sense. Damon trapped in the tomb? Elena and Katherine dressing alike...and Elena wearing Bonnie's ring. Could Elena still love Bonnie as a friend? Bonnie walked up closer to Elena._

_"Elena...don't do this." Bonnie whispered. She knew that Elena couldn't hear her, but it was the best she could do. Bonnie had been friends with Elena forever and as much as she hated Elena right now, she couldn't let her stoop this low and destroy practically everything and everyone._

X

"Huh.." Elena gasped, a little breath escaping her throat. She held her head, it hurting again as she dragged herself up from the floor. She had thought that she heard a whisper of a voice. A voice that told her not to do this. But Elena didn't know what it meant. She didn't even know what she heard for God's sake.

"Here you're going to drink this." Came a velvety tone of Katherine. Elena spun around, seeing Katherine throwing a passed out body onto the floor. Elena was hesitant, she didn't want to do this, but she didn't want to die either. Katherine simply wiped her bloody mouth and stepped around the body, kicking it in the process. Elena didn't budge.

"Either drink from the body that I soo kindly brought you, or I can just go down stairs and simply..I don't know..snap Jenna's neck like a twig." Katherine threatened. Elena's eyes widened to the size of saucers. She wouldn't on her life let her aunt Jenna get hurt again. Last time Katherine had snooped around the house and had caused her aunt Jenna injury to the stomache. Elena promised herself to never let Katherine hurt anyone she loved again. Elena had thoughts about killing Katherine herself now. But she couldn't because Katherine was right, she was weak and Katherine was a strong not to mention _old_ vampire. Elena tried nodding her head and gazed down at the body. Her vampire senses were kicking in and she felt a tingle, an erge to drink.

"Well stop licking your lips and nodding your head like a chicken and just drink already." Katherine said getting impatient. Elena hesitantly walked over to the body. She stooped down on the ground and rested her hand on the person's shoulder. She gazed down at the person- a man to clarify. He looked to be young, around his late twenties. He had brown hair and creamy skin. Elena knelt down toward the man's neck. She smelt the blood racing through his almost dead body. Her gums itched more than ever. For a quick second Elena thought about the man. He could of had a family, kids, a good job...

"TIck tock Elena." She heard Katherine chime behind her. Elena gulped one last time before fangs plunged out of her mouth, sticking them in the side of the mans' neck. The smooth silky like substance slid down Elena's throat easily as she sucked and sucked. She would have never thought the nasty iron-y taste of blood would taste this good, but it did. Drinking blood was like being in heaven and Elena just couldn't get enough. The brunette vampire simply held on to the man even firmer, she heard slight little groans escaping his mouth, but she didn't care. All she could think about was the possibility of the magical substance fade away and she didn't want that. She just wanted to stay and drink all that she could. And then something happened. A steady beat that had washed in Elena's ears had silently died down, and then blood had stopped flowing into her mouth. Elena busted her eyes open and detatched her lips from the lifeless body before her. She looked down at the body and thought _What have I done?_ But she also thought, why havn't I've done this earily. Elena stood up and wiped her lips, still continuing to stare down at the body. She had killed someone and she was a murderer. Tears started to weld in Elena's eyes.

"Get over it Elena, you're a vampire now. That's what we do, we kill." Katherine stated from behind. Elena slowly walked away from the body and into a corner. Katherine went over to the body and propped it up over he shoulder easily.

"We only look out for ourselves." Elena stayed silent for a momment as she watched Katherine walk to the door with the body slung over her shoulder. "Don't just stand there. You have to help me bury this thing." Katherine stated casually. Elena didn't say a word, following Katherine out of her bedroom door and down the stairs. She figured that she had already compelled aunt Jenna or thought of a plan as to why the heck she was carrying a body. As Elena walked down the stairs feeling a huge wave a guilt not to mention an over whelming burst of power and energy, Katherine's words kept rolling through her head like a movie. _We only look out for ourselves._

X

Green eyes popped open, Bonnie clutching her surroundings. Her hand instantly went to her neck and then rested back to her side when she found no wounds. She then swipped her bed spread off of her and placed her bare feet on her cold hard wood floor.

"Finally Miss. Sleepy wakes up." Bonnie snapped her neck to the corner of the room, finding Damon sitting in a corner of her room reading a book. Bonnie glared at Damon as she started heading to the bathroom.

"Do you always hang out in people's rooms all day long? I mean don't you have...I don't know a life?" Bonnie stated back sarcastically. Damon glared up from the book he was reading. His piercing blue eyes staring fiercely at her.

"Actually I do thank you very much. I just thought it would be nice to stay and watch your chest move up and down while you sleep." Damon retorted back with a smirk. Bonnie rolled her eyes and started pondering about the dream she had. Damon saw her face drop instantly.

"What's wrong?" He asked the witch quickly. Bonnie shook her head back and fourth.

"Nothing." Was her simple reply as she went into the bathroom and closed the door. She turned the water on and splashed her face. She rummaged around with her eye closed, looking for a towel when some one handed one to her. She took the towel, annoyed that the blue-eyed vamp wouldn't leave her alone. But she knew Damon and knowing him he wouldn't leave her alone until he got answers out of her. Bonnie dried her face and looked up in the mirror, seeing blue eyes glaring so hard at her she would have thought that the mirror would break. Bonnie turned around and headed out of the bathroom and back into her room.

"What did you see?" She heard Damon question. Bonnie started going through her book shelve, trying to make her self look like she was doing something important.

"What are you talking about what did I see?" Bonnie questioned, trying to make Damon forget the topic all together. Damon scoffed and was suddenly in front of her, grasping her arm from touching the books on her shelf.

"Bonnie you know what I'm talking about. What did you see? In your dream?" He stated seriously. Bonnie gapped her mouth open, not knowing how Damon even knew she saw something in her dream.

"I..I saw.." Bonnie trailed off, trying to make eye contact with anything but Damon's eyes. Damon cupped Bonnie's face and forced her to look at him.

"What. Did. You. See?" Damon spoke sternly, yet lightly at the same time. Bonnie gulped and licked her lips.

"I..I saw you...and and Katherine and..." A pause. "...Elena.." Bonnie whispered. Damon let go of Bonnie's face, waiting for the witch to continue.

"You were stuck in the tomb. Sealed in and you couldn't get out. And then...then Katherine and Elena...they they looked alike." Damon sighed.

"Bonnie did I take to much blood? Of course Elena and Katherine look alike." Damon stated seriously. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I mean they looked so much alike as if Elena really were Katherine. They were dressed the same and everything. And..and..Elena...she was..."

"She was what?" Damon said impatiently.

"She was a vampire..." Bonnie drifted off. Damon pondered off in thought.

"Does these dreams usually come true?" Bonnie shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm really not sure. It's like a premonition in a way. But lately my head's been messed up with so much commotion that I don't know. Damon started pacing back and fourth.

"Bonnie I think you saw the future. What ever you saw it's going to come true unless we stop it." Bonnie gulped down a lump in her throat. She just hoped that if her dream was true that Elena had not turned into a vampire yet.

X

The blond-haired vamp reached in her pant pocket, ungluing her eyes from the t.v. screen. She curiously looked at her cell phone and realized that she had gotten a text from Damon. Caroline tilted her head to the side and looked at the text.

**Come over to Bonnie's house pronto**

Caroline lifted a brow. She thought that it would be to risky to come over to Bonnie's when she was grounded. The blue-eyed blond shrugged her shoulders and got up from the Salvatore couch. She grabbed her purse and car keys. Stefan casually waltzed into the room.

"Caroline where are you going?" Stefan asked suspicously.

"I'm going over to Bonnie's. Damon texted me for some odd reason and told me to come. It must be about this whole _Deathly Damon_ situation or the Katherine and Elena. I don't know which one, but he told me to come over pronto. Stefan radiated off a odd look.

"That's weird. Damon didn't send me a text to come over." Stefan stated. Caroline shot up her brows.

"I don't know. That's just what he said. Caroline's cell phone suddenly vibrated once more as she looked at another text that Damon had sent. She read the text.

**Bring Mr. Broody to**

Caroline put her cell phone back in her pocket.

"Okay never mind. He just sent me a text and told me to bring _Mr. Broody._ Stefan rolled his brown eyes and sighed.

"I guess we're going to Bonnie's then. Hold on I have to get my jacket." Caroline nodded and waited for Stefan.

X

"Wow Bonnie I thought you said you were grounded. Your dad just let us in and told us to enjoy ourselves." The bubbly blond stated.

"Damon kind of compelled him. I know it was a bad thing to do, but this is urgent. Elena might be a vampire."

"So you're telling me that Elena actually went off the deep end and is a vampire?" Caroline retored to Bonnie and Damon in astonishment. Damon flung his hands up in the air.

"She said that she _might_ be a vampire. As in we don't know. No wonder you never get good grades you never pay attention to what anyone is saying." Damon stated cockily. Bonnie rolled her eyes and got back to the point.

"That's what I saw in my dream Care, she might not be a vampie just yet. We could have time to stop her." Bonnie said confidently. Bonnie didn't want this for Elena, heck Elena probably didn't want this for herself. Bonnie just had confidence in herself and prayed that Elena had not been turned yet. If Elena had gotten turned into a vampire then she didn't know what to do.

"Maybe if we're lucky." Damon spoke up.

"So Elena may or not be a vampire right now and you said that Katherine and her are going to trap Damon in the old tomb?" Stefan questioned trying to change the subject. All Bonnie could do was nod her head whilst Damon put on an exsaperated feature on his face, clearily annoyed that everyone kept repeating sentences.

"Yes. I saw Damon trapped by himself. We have to change the future some how." All three vampires looked at Bonnie with curiousity.

"And just how are we going to do that little witch?" Damon questioned with a raised eye brow.

"I think.." Bonnie took a momment to ponder on her thoughts. "I think I might just have a plan."

A/N: I'll definately try to update soon! Oh and I would also like to say that I actually had this chapter written yesterday, but me being my stupid self I accidently erased the whole thing!:0 I really wasn't that mad though because I wasn't really feeling it. But I have to say the chapter that I did have written (before I accidently deleted it) was totally different from this one. So please tell me what you guys think? Review? :)


	10. Chapter 10

Unfreezing Time: Chapter10

A/N: Here's chapter ten! Hope you guys like it. Oh and sorry there's not really that much Bonnie and Damon in this one, there will be in the next! I'll try to update soon becuase I'm really feeling this story and the next chapter will have alot of action!

Here's to my fabulous Reviewers who make me smile!: Many thanks to them!:** Danielle Salvatore, Vie, Infrena, Hellzz-on-Earth, Lula6791, and mehr03!** You guys are awesome. :) I also want to say a very big thanks to everyone else who gave me alerts and put me as their favorite author etc. It really makes me feel appreciated!

**Danielle Salvatore:** Haha I'm glad you liked that line. Hmm the dream Bonnie had was pretty creepy. I'm glad you agree about how Bonnie's screen time on the show is limited. I really don't like Beremy very much either, but I guess you're right that she'll get more spot light if they have a romance since Bamon probably isn't going to happen soon. But I have to say in my opinion it looks like Bonnie's getting comfortable with that Luka guy. I really don't like Luka either but oh well I guess...lol. Thanks for the Review! :)

**Vie:** I'm glad you're enjoying my story! It makes me happy. lol. They do only call on Bonnie when they need her which is stupid. Hmm that is a really good thought that it might be a dream sequence or something like that. Yes it's sooo annoying how Damon has to go everywhere with her and protect her like a little puppy or something. HAHA! You definately have a good point because Damon being around Elena all the time is not going to make him get over her. Lol. Rose really ticked me off too. She's such a baby and ugrggh. I also agree with you that Bonnie and Jeremy just don't fit together. I'm also glad that Damon and Bonnie will have more t.v. time together. :) Oh and yes Damon did say at the end of the episode that he's going to have to be stuck with a _semi-confident_ witch or something like that. I think I was listening to hard to. heehee. Glad you liked the chapter and I'll try to update soon! Oh and I'm glad you rambled. I wanted to know about your thoughts and opinions and you gave them to me! Thanks for the review! :)

**Infrena:** I'm glad I accidently deleted the chapter to because I love this one so much better. I'm glad you liked the Bamon scenes. I actually felt bad for Elena to until the dream that Bonnie had. lol. And it's pretty weird because I'm the one who wrote it. Haha. Glad you liked the text that Damon sent Stefan. lol. I'll try to update soon. :)

**Hellzz-on-Earth:** Wow you hate Elena that much? teehee. Well I guess mostly everyone should hate Elena for what she's been doing. Yes, Elena is in some sort of plan that Katherine has put together in her little head. I really don't want to give it away, but Bonnie's plan is going to work, but differently from what everyone exspected. You'll see in the chapter eleven. Thanks for the review! 

**Lula6791:** Yes, Katherine is definately trying to make Elena loose her humanity and go to the bad side. dun dunn . Bonnie's blood does help Damon in a way. You'll read about it in this chapter. Thanks for the review! :)

**mehr03:** Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for the review! Oh and you're welcome! :)

She looked at herself in the mirror for the hundreth time today. Fixing her lip gloss, brushing stray blond hairs out of her face. She just couldn't help it. When she was nervous she tried to find things to do. And why was Caroline Forbes nervous? Simply because Bonnie had involved her in her plan to stop the identical _back stabber sisters_. Luckily, it was a nice Saturday morning, but Caroline knew that she was just so...shallow. Not in a bad way shallow. But, every time she was told to keep a secret or plan a surprise or whatever it was, people could just see right through her and knew that she was up to something. But Caroline agreeded that she would help Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan. Bonnie wanted to some how change the future from Damon being stuck in the tomb and Katherine and Elene getting away with it all.

Caroline wipped out her handy dandy cell phone and began texting Bonnie from her car.

**Do I have to do this?** Caroline texted to Bonnie.

**Do this Caroline or I swear I'll rip your heart out through your chest and shove it some where other than your throat.** Was Bonnie's reply. Caroline scrunched her eye brows. She speedily texted back a reply.

**Damon, next time let Bonnie txt back. **Caroline set her cell phone down in her lap and waited for a reply. Why was she in her car in front of the boarding house? Simple. Because her part of the plan was to drive to Elena's house and _supposably_ appologize for socking the little back stabber in the face. She was suppose to act as if she knew nothing and ask if she wanted to _hang_ out or something. And she was suppose to see if Elena was a vampire or not so they all knew if the fact was true or false. But what if Katherine was there with Elena? What if they snatched poor little Caroline up and did who knows what with her? Then what? Bonnie believed that even though Caroline was a baby vampire, that she was strong. All she had to do was throw a couple of punches every which way and run straight out the door and back to the boarding house. Caroline drifted out of her thoughts as her phone vibrated in her lap. She read the text message.

**Sorry Care u'll hve 2 xcuse Damon. Just call Elena real qick & tell her ur comin ovr, say u really need 2 tlk 2 her & there will b no if ands or buts**

Caroline sighed. Why the heck did she always have to do the persuasive jobs. Caroline pouted, but texted back the young witch.

**Fine okay Bon u win. But I jus don't no if I can do this...**

This was nerve racking. I mean why couldn't Stefan be the one to go and talk to Elena? Say he wanted to get back with her or something? And then if katherine happened to be there he could atleast fight ten times better and knock both her and Elena out for a couple of minutes. But noo it always had to be Caroline. Just in case Katherine _happened_ to be there with Elena and Elena was a so called _vampire_ then POW! Caroline would be a goner. Caroline tapped her fingers on the stearing wheel nervously. She tried reaching for the keys to start the car, but she couldn't. She sat and waited for Bonnie to text back, but she didn't. Caroline took another sigh as she felt a gust of wind and a door slam. Caroline looked over and gasped. Damon sat right next to her in the passenger's seat.

"Blondie you're going to start this car, go over to Elena's, see if she's a vampire blah blah blah and do your job in this plan." Damon stated firmly with cruel blue eyes. Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and gave him daggers.

"Can't you see that I'm nervous? You guys give me the worst part in this plan. If Elena finds out that I'm lying and then if Katherine's there then..then I'm a goner." Caroline stated back helplessly. Damon shot up both of his brows in a sarcastic manner. He then put a light touch on Caroline's shoulder.

"Caroline it's okay." Damon replied in a feather light voice. Caroline raised a brow.

"Really? It is?" Caroline said hopefully. Damon took his hand off of Caroline's shoulder and looked her in the eyes and stated seriously.

"No Caroline it's not okay. Honey, if Elena's a vampire and if Katherine's there you're a goner. You're going to be dead meat and you're going to die." Caroline hung her mouth open, now even in worse shock than she was before. Damon reached for the door handle. He got out of the car and said one more thing before he closed the door.

"Get going. Have a nice day." Damon said with a smirk on his lips. Caroline hung her pink glossed lips even further open. She watched as Damon closed the car door and sauntered away, swishing his hips like there was no tommorow. Caroline slumped her head on the steering wheel. She heard the car door open again.

"Damon go away. I don't want to hear how many possible ways I can die today." Caroline stated in a devistated tone.

"Caroline that's just Damon's nice way of saying be care." She heard a calm and soothing voice say. The sappy vampire perked her head up from the steering wheel and faced Stefan. Caroline scoffed and rolled her blue marbles.

"If he doesn't care what would he say." Caroline mumbled under her breath. Stefan gave off a light chuckle.

"Caroline you're going to be okay. You know how to handle your self. You'll be fine." Stefan said with a light chuckle. Caroline forced a weak smile. She sighed.

"Okay I can do this. I can do this." Caroline said to herself. She picked up her car keys and shoved them in the ignition. She then turned them and started up the car. Stefan opened the door. He lightly placed a hand over hers.

"Caroline. Be careful." Stefan stated with care. He gave off a sencere smile and with that he got out of the car and shut the door. Caroline stared into space for a minute. The tingling sensation that she felt in her hand had not went away after Stefan had touched it. A warm smile appeared on Caroline's lips as she put the car in drive and backed out of the drive way.

X

Bonnie paced back and fourth in her living room. "I hope this works I don't want anything to happen to Care." The stressed out witch stated. Damon sat on the couch and took a swig of an alcholic drink he found in Bonnie's dad's secret stash. Damon scoffed.

"Are we all working on the same plan here because I thought we sent Caroline for the kill." Bonnie stopped pacing and shot daggers at Damon.

"What do you mean _the kill_?" She asked suspiciously. A smirk played on Damon's lips. He took another sip of his drink and then answered.

"You know...the kill. Like in a movie really. Someone is always sent to get killed as a distraction. And then when Miss. Blondie is laying on the floor with her brains spilled out BAM we all charge in and rip Katherine and Elena's heads off." Bonnie had a dumb founded look on here features. She soon sat down next to the over dramatic vampire.

"Damon that's not funny. Caroline's my friend and we still could save Elena if we try." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Really Bonnie? I mean Caroline I get she's your best bed...but Elena? She betrayed you. She sucks." Bonnie shot up a brow.

"Last time I knew you supposably _loved_ Elena. And now you don't care if she dies? What made you change your mind Damon?" The caramel witch asked curiously. Damon stared into Bonnie's green orbs for a second. He closed and opened his mouth, trying to choose the right words to say. Right when he was about to say something, Stefan walked into the room. He sat down opposite of the witch and vampire.

"Caroline's heading over there right now." Stefan stated seriously. Bonnie sighed and got up, heading toward the kitchen, the two vampire brothers following.

"If we hear from Caroline that means she's alright, but if we don't that means she's.." Bonnie trailed off, fumbling with a box of cereal on one of her kitchen shelves.

"That means she's dead." Damon stated nonchalantly, easily getting the box of cereal that Bonnie was reaching for. Bonnie snatched the cereal from Damon's hands.

"Damon stop saying things like that it's not funny." She retorted as she got a bowl. Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey you were stating a sentence and I just filled in the blanks when you stopped." Stefan sighed and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Bonnie If we hear from Caroline that means she's alright, but if we don't that means she's going to be fine and she can handle things." Stefan said encouragingly. Bonnie sat her bowl on the table and poured her Trix cereal.

"Thanks Stefan." Bonnie said with a warm smile, turning around and glaring at Damon. Damon turned his eyes into slits and glared at Stefan for a quick second. He felt jealous at the momment that Stefan got compliments and he got critisism. Bonnie walked to the refridgerator and got a jug of milk out as she poured it on her cereal. She then sat the jug down and got a spoon. She then sat down at the kitchen table along with Stefan. Damon just stood, watching to two.

"Isn't Trix for kids?" Damon stated sarcastically with that infamous smirk that everyone got irritated with. Bonnie put a spoon full of trix in her mouth, chewed and swallowed.

"Isn't alchol for adults?" Bonnie retorted. Damon gave her a quizical stare but didn't respond. Bonnie chewed another spoon full of cereal and then swallowed.

"Hey Damon take your shirt off." Bonnie stated as if it were a normal thing to save. Stefan had a weird look on his face, scrunching his brows. Damon looked over at Stefan and smiled.

"It's normal in this house. Bonnie has to have a flash of my hot bod in the morning. It gives her a boost." Damon retorted with his twenty-watt smile. Bonnie rolled her eyes and put her bowl of cereal in the sink.

"No, I check on how he's doing. The curse makes his body have blue and gray veins." Bonnie stated, looking at Stefan. Stefan nodded whilst asking a question.

"Did you give Damon some kind of potion to help him?" Bonnie shut her mouth closed for a second.

"Umm well.." Damon scoffed and answered for the stuttering witch.

"She gave me some of her witch-y goodness and then she gave me some of her blood." Damon retorted.

"Bonnie you let Damon feed off of you?" Stefan said in surprise. While Bonnie examined Damon's features on her chest she talked.

"I had to Stefan. For some reason when Damon drinks regular human blood he heals for about a day and then the curse comes back. I figured if I gave him some of my blood then it would last him a couple more days."

"So you're just going to keep giving Damon more blood everytime the curse starts killing him again? Is that what you're saying?" Stefan questioned seriously. Bonnie turned around from Damon and looked at Stefan sencerely.

"Stefan I'm just trying to help him out until we can find the missing pieces of the puzzle. Until then..I might have to." Stefan just sighed as Damon spoke up.

"Besides." Damon stated as he cupped Bonnie's face and pulled her into a forceful hug to his bare chest. "Bonnie loves giving me her blood. We're like blood budies. Isn't that right Bonnie?" Damon said with pouty puppy dog eyes. Bonnie pounded at his bare chest and finally pulled away. She blew her hair out of her face and gave the blue eyed vamp menacing eyes.

"Damon I'm only helping you until we can find out the riddle to this stupid spell." The witch said with hands on her hips. Damon gave her a little charmin smirk as Stefan just stared. It seemed like they forgot that he was even in the room. Stefan's face expressions changed all together because he realized when he saw Bonnie and Damon together it seemed as if they were a couple or something. But they had said that they weren't and they were only sneaking around on low profile to help Damon with his little problem. Stefan shrugged the thought away, not wanting to bring the whole ordeal up again and have everyone yelling at him for it. He watched on as Bonnie observed Damon's chest.

"How bad is it doctor? How many more weeks do I have left?" Damon said in an over dramatic voice. Bonnie slapped him on the arm. Damon always picked the wrong time to be sarcastic and crack jokes. Bonnie lightly touched Damon's pale chest and nodded to herself.

"It appears to me Damon that you only have...you only have...a week left to live." Bonnie stated sarcastically, playing along with Damon. Stefan fake coughed as Bonnie waltzed around, forgetting that he was even there. Damon threw his shirt back on as Stefan and Bonnie made their way out of the kitchen.

"No but seriously. How many more weeks do I have until I get some of that good witch blood." Damon said wiggling his eyebrows. Bonnie rolled her eyes. Damon was always joking and now it seemed that he was looking forward to slowly dying againg just to get a sip of her blood.

"Damon I actually told you the truth. In about a week, you'll need more of my blood or you'll start to die again." Bonnie stated seriously.

"Ohh...right." Was all Damon could reply back. Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan all sat back down on the couch, doing nothing particular, but stare at the walls. They had to wait until Caroline returned or said something to start the other part of the plan: _Kill Katherine...and possibly...maybe...just maybe..Elena._

X

"That was a fun night." Katherine spoke nonchalantly with a synical smile. Elena still felt guilty about it all. Katherine's _fun_ night out was going out and sleeping with three guys and draining them of all of their blood. Elena had trailed along, but she didn't sleep with anyone. She wasn't exactly like Katherine, but she did drain two different guys of all their blood. Elena kept thinking that she was guilty, but the feeling seemed to fade away after a couple of hours. Katherine had told her that it was natural and the humans were their food. Katherine had said they were part of the food chain. Elena had thought about it for a while. In a way, Katherine was right. It was just like how fish were shark's food. No one would yell at sharks for eating live fish, so why couldn't vampires kill humans?

"Hmm lets do your hair." Katherine stated, looking her doppleganger up and down. Elena tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"You want to do my hair?" She questioned. Katherine rolled her eyes and started heading to the bathroom, Elena following.

"Of course. You have to make your hair just like mine." Katherine stated simply.

"Why would you do that?" Katherine turned around and faced Elena face to face.

"Because I want a carbon copy of me. You're my doppleganger and I need you for the plan we're going to set. So you're going to wear your hair like mine, your going to have clothes like mine, everything will be the same. So change your attitude like mine and stop acting like a helpless little child." Elena sighed but agreed to do it. Katherine plugged in Elena's curling iron, waiting.

"There you go. Now start curling your hair. I don't even see why you keep it straight. Makes you look boring if you ask me." Elena glared at Katherine as she watched the devilish vampire walk out of the bathroom.

About twenty minutes later Elena sauntered out of her restroom, chocolate curls cascading down her back. Katherine looked up from her cell phone and smirked.

"Nice." Elena touched one of her curls, not really liking the new do, but had to get used to it in time. Katherine was suddenly up and slapping an identical pair of clothes on the bed for Elena.

"Here. Go put these on." Elena walked over to the clothes and examined them. Yup, they were definately Katherine's style. All black, little white tank top, leather little jacket, tight leather black pants. Elena looked at the clothes in disgust, she would never be caught wearing anything that looked like this. It would make her seem like she was trying to get a little something something from all the guys in Mystic Falls. Katherine shot her a stern look. Elena scooped up the clothing and headed to the restroom to put them on.

Elena came back a couple minutes later. Katherine looked her up and down. Black leather pants clung to her body in the right places.

"Wow Elena. I would call you my twin, but even identical twins don't look this much alike." Katherine stated with a dangerous smile. Katherine then threw a pair of five inch black heals at the new vampire. Elena easily caught them. She rolled her eyes and put them on. She slipped to the side, almost breaking the stinking heal off. How could anyone possibly stand in things like these? Elena didn't know how Katherine did it.

"Walk for me." Katherine stated strictly. Elena started walking, almost tripping over feet, but quickly stood up and gained her balance. Katherine rolled her eyes. "Walk again." Katherine demanded. Elena did as she was told as if she were a student in a class room. This time Elena walked perfectly in them as if she were a natural. Katherine tilted her head to the side.

"Hmm you walk dashingly good in them, but you need to add a little pop and walk like me." Katherine got up and showed Elena her walk.

For hours Elena followed her step by step on everything. How to talk like her, walk like her, strut like her, smile like her, laugh like her. The list just went on and on. And Elena was exausted. Katherine sat down at Elena's dinning room table, Elena upstairs doing who knows what.

"Hey Elena." A smiling Aunt Jenna said whilst passing by.

"Hey Jenna." Katherine fakely said back, imitating Elena's boring personality. Katherine whipped out her cell phone dialing a number. She waited impatiently as the phone rang about three times.

"Hello?" A smooth female voice answered. A synical smile played on Katherine's lips.

"Hey Lucy I was wondering if you could do me a little favor."

X

Caroline parked her car in Elena's drive way. She couldn't hesitate about getting out of the car. Someone could be watching. Katherine could be watching, heck anyone could be watching. Caroline opened her car door, so nervous that her palms were sweating. She quickly took a couple of deep breaths and calmed her self. She had to be calm and not screw this up. She put one heal in front of the other, watching her steps carefully until she reached Elena's door. She put her hand out in front of her slowly and rang the bell. She started tapping her foot. _One second, two seconds, three seconds, OH MY GOSH FOUR SECONDS, FREAKING FIVE SECONDS, SI-_ Caroline's thoughts were cut off as she saw Elena's Aunt in the door way. She gave Caroline a weak smile.

"Hey Caroline what are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering if Elena was here. I wanted to talk to her." Caroline stated casually. So far it was working out good.

"Umm yeah sure. She's right in the kitchen." Jenna said, jumping out of the way and letting Caroline slide past. Caroline smiled, walking into the kitchen and seeing Elena...or Katherine maybe.

"Hey Elena.." Caroline trailed off. Katherine held up a finger.

"I got to go. I'll call you back later." Katherine was aggrivated that she had to hang up her phone on a very important talk with her witch. She was trying to make plans and then what do you know? Caroline stinking not-so-bright Forbes waltzes into Elena's kitchen.

"Hey Caroline. Sit down." Katherine stated, patting the seat whilst imitating Elena. Caroline smiled a weak smile. She had noticed that Elena was wearing the oddest of clothes-mostly black and her hair curly. Caroline started twiddling her thumbs together.

"Elena I just want to say that I'm-" Katherine held up a hand and spoke.

"Caroline. I'm sorry. It was my fault. If I wasn't so jealous of Damon and Bonnie then I wouldn't have lost you." Katherine said a little off with her Elena imitation. Caroline quirked up a brow, but instantly hid it, not wanting to seem like she was out of place.

"Thanks Elena." Caroline said with a smile. Katherine got up and started walking around the kitchen.

"Yeah thanks for coming Caroline. I thought no one would come back because of my mistake." Katherine picked up a knife and started cutting a random carrott that had been laying on the counter. Caroline slowly got up and walked around Elena. But Caroline wasn't stupid. She knew Elena was a little bit off right when she walked through the door. She was wearing black, hair curly..it all made sense. But Caroline had to stay in character and go with the flow.

"Sooo what are you cooking?" Caroline questioned, trying to keep conversation.

"Just a small salad, not really cooking." Katherine chuckled as if Elena would. Caroline nodded her head. She decided that it was time for her to get out of Elena's house. It started to seem stuffy and irritating. She was talking to Katherine, but where the heck was Elena?

"Well I guess I'm going to go now." Caroline started walking to the kitchen door. She stopped mid-way and turned around, looking at Katherine.

"And Elena...I really am sorry." Caroline said putting on a weak smile. Katherine smiled back and just nodded, continuing to cut the carrott. Caroline turned around, Katherine suddenly in front of her. Caroline's eyes widened as Katherine jabbed her in the stomache with the knife that she was cutting with.

"You ruiened a very important phone call of mine." Katherine spat. Caroline instantly got out of Katherine's grasp, running to the door to make it out of the house. But Katherine was faster and stronger and beat her to it. Katherine quickly held Caroline up by the neck and took the knife and jabbed it into her side this time. Caroline tried screaming the best she could with Katherine's firm grasp. Katherine let go, watching Caroline plummet to the ground. Katherine held up the knife again and jabbed Caroline in her stomache again, twisting the cruel metal about.

"I'm sorry to Caroline." Katherine said in a bone chilling tone. That was all Caroline heard before her world went black. She had told Damon, Stefan and even Bonnie that she was going to get hurt one way or another. Everyone said that she was going to be fine except for one person. Damon. And Damon had even told Caroline that she was going to be dead meat if Katherine was there. Why did he have to be right?

A/N: I wrote this in about a couple of hours or so, so I don't know if it's any good. Please Review?


	11. Chapter 11

Unfreezing Time: Chapter11

A/N: Here is chapter eleven. Sorry I was late on updating. What happened was that I was trying to update my other story 'Captured In a Daydream' but no inspiration came and I have a big heaping of writers block on that story. So my time was wasted...oh and alot of you told me to please not kill off Caroline. I'll tell you right now that I would never ever do that to poor Caroline. She's one of my favorite characters! ;) I would also like to say that if you watched the newest episode of VD that I was soo disappointed that Bonnie and Damon didn't have any scenes together. Sure Damon _talked_ to Stefan about working with Bonnie, but we didn't get to see :( And Luka tricking Bonnie is out of the question, I official dislike him and when/if Bonnie finds out I hope she never forgives him! I actually had a feeling that Rose would get bitten. In my honest opinion I say she's a goner and she's going to die. There's really no use for her character any more anyways...I know Damon actually cares for Rose on a friendship type level, but they don't seem right together any how..And the whole Elena trying to escape and Bonnie trapping her in the house was so funny! Especially when Damon and Jeremy were teasing her. Lol. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but Elijah doesn't seem like that bad of a person/ vampire. He actually seems pretty nice, especially to Elena. He actually seems kind of..I don't know..sweet? Hahaha. I hope Caroline and Tyler hook up because they are sweet togther, Matt tumbled in and ruiened the whole thing! Grrr. Last, but not least WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU CW?...or who ever decides when to air new videos. January 27th? Are you kidding me? That's basically two months away...well I'm hullicinating, but still it's about two months away. I'm not really that anxious to see the next new episode because I like time off from watching the series to write my Bamons, but still I say it's rediculous because they already have the preview made and everything and we have to wait like two months to watch it? I bet the episode is already done and the Vampire Diaries people are taunting us. hehe. Well enough of my very long author's note! Sorry! I had to get my thoughts down.

Here's to my fabulous Reviewers who make me smile!: Many thanks to them!:** Danielle Salvatore, Hellzz-on-Earth, mehr03, ShyButterflyKiss, Vie, and FiestyEva!** You guys are awesome. :) I also want to say a very big thanks to everyone else who gave me alerts and put me as their favorite author etc. It really makes me feel appreciated!

**Danielle Salvatore:** Caroline is okay! lol. Glad you liked how Stefan began seeing Bonnie and Damon's tension. Haah. You have a good point. I'd rather see Bonnie with Luka, but now I'm really mad how Luka tricked Bonnie if you saw the newest episode. I also agree with you that Anna should come back to life and Jeremy and her should be together ! Thanks for the review :)

**Hellzz-on-Earth:** lol. Caroline's not dead. haha trust me, I'll take your offer. So the day Caroline dies, Elena will go down with her. And yes Katherine does need to die slowly...I think she will sooner or later. Thank you very much for the review!

**mehr03:** Glad you liked the chapter! Thank you and you're welcome! :)

**ShyButterflyKiss:** Caroline's alive, don't worry I'd never kill her off. :) I'm sorry if I stop on the good parts and leave cliffhangers I just can't help it. And I mean that seriously, I usually don't realize at all when I leave my stories on cliffhanger endings. O.o I'll try updating soon. Thanks for the review!

**Vie:** I know Damon is cruel sometimes...Glad you liked the texting part because I had fun writing it! And don't worry Caroline will be found...well not in this chapter atleast..but found. To be honest, I was looking forward to the new episode until I watched it. It kind of disappointed me, but oh well..Thanks for the review! :)

**FiestyEva:** That's okay with me because I'm about three months behind on my Bamon's.. O.o. I'm happy that you think my chapters are well written and I'm glad you think Damon and Bonnie are funny and great. Ahaha. Katherine and Elena are just so mean and jealous all the time, but that's how I wrote em. Yes Stefan and Caroline, love that pairing and yes Damon was sooo right because he knows Katherine's ways. Thank you very much for the review! :)

_Where the heck is Caroline? _Was all that kept going through Bonnie's head. She paced back and fourth through her living room so much that the floor was probably burning with friction.

"Oh my God where's Caroline? Where's Caroline?" Bonnie said out loud whilst pacing in front of the t.v. Damon took a careless sigh.

"I don't know where she is, but it would help if you wern't blocking the television. Bonnie swiftly turned around, giving the blue-eyed vamp the worst daggers possible.

"FYI this is my house, my t.v., so I can pace in front of it as much as I want. You don't even care that Caroline's not back." Bonnie hissed, hands on hips.

"Bonnie, chill it's only twelve." Damon said casually, picking up his drink and taking a swig. Bonnie's mouth dropped open to the floor. She strutted up to the sarcastic devil and snatched the drink right out of his hands.

"Are you freaking crazy? Yeah Damon it's twelve...a.m!" Bonnie yelled histerically. "Caroline could be in trouble or...or worse." Bonnie trembled. Damon stood up and sighed. He started walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie yelled. Damon turned around and rolled his eyes.

"To find Caroline. I don't even know why. If I had common sense I wouldn't." Damon stated, shooting up a sarcastic eye brow. Bonnie scrunched her face in confusion and walked up to the vampire.

"You're right Damon. Since when do you have common sense to find Caroline?" Damon squinted his eyes at the witch.

"Just what are you applying?" Damon asked curiously. Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering when did your heart ever get soft enough for Caroline." Bonnie stated matter-of-factly. Damon waved his hand.

"Pssh. If you think I'm doing this for Caroline then that's out of the question." The green-eyed witch tilted her head to the side.

"Then who are you doing this for Salvatore?" A crooked smile danced its way across Damon's face.

"Who am I doing this for? I'm doing this for you Bonnie. Just so you'll shut up and stop complaining about your little blond headed friend." Damon stated with a sarcastic tone. But it was only partly true. Sure, he was doing this for Bonnie, but he was doing this for her because deep down inside he felt the need-the erge to try to save Bonnie's best friend for her. But there was more to the story because he felt like he needed to save Caroline because he wanted Bonnie to stop worrying, to stop stressing herself out. Why? Because..he cared.

Bonnie opened her mouth, then closed it. She didn't know what to say. Of course he would save her best friend for her just so he could get his little help and not die...right?

"Fine, I get it Damon. You just want to help get Caroline back because you still want my help with your little problem. Am I right?" Bonnie sneered lightly. Damon was suddenly inches away from Bonnie's face.

"You're right on the dot Bonnie." Damon stated cruely. Yes, he lied because he didn't want her to know the truth. He didn't want the little witch to know that he sort of felt something for her-friendship? Something more? He didn't know, but he didn't want to tell her either way. Bonnie nudged Damon out of the way.

"Wait for me. I'll go get my coat." Bonnie trotted upstairs to her room whilst Stefan silently approached behind.

"Did you listen to the whole conversation?" Damon smirked, turning around to face his younger brother. Stefan shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, basically." Stefan crossed his arms across his chest and gave Damon a 'what are you going to do to Bonnie' look. Damon sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to do anything to Bonnie. Even though you didn't ask I could see that little look you're giving me. The one right before you say 'Damon, you better not kill, threaten, prank, blah blah blah' look.

"Yeah sure Damon. Do you care for Bonnie?" Stefan asked. He knew that he shouldn't have asked. He didn't want to pester Damon and Bonnie about it, but every stinking time the two bantered it seemed like they were a fighting couple. Stefan wasn't necissarily asking if Damon _loved_ Bonnie, he just wanted to know if Damon cared for her. Damon scoffed, flashing his bright blues.

"The only thing I care about is not dying, so for the time being I'll _care_ about Bonnie." Damon said, gesturing quotations for the word care. Stefan sighed.

"Whatever." He replied simply. Because Stefan knew when Damon was lying. Stefan placed a gentle smile on his features, knowing that deep down, Damon actually cared for the little witch. Damon squinted his eyes.

"What are you smiling about little brother?" Damon scoffed. Stefan was about to reply back snarkily, Bonnie soon interupting.

"Hey you guys ready to go?" the caramel witch stated seriously. Damon opened the door, holding it open for Bonnie and Stefan to start heading outside.

"Bons, I was ready to go for about five minutes now. Do you always take your time when you're trying to save your best friend from I don't know...death?" Damon asked mockingly. Stefan watched Damon close the door behind them, Bonnie responding to the blue-eyed vamp with a snarky reply. Stefan just shook his head, knowing that something was evolving between Bonnie and Damon.

They piled into Bonnie's car whilst Damon drove.

"Why are you even driving my car?" Bonnie asked with arms crossed. Damon sped up from thirty miles to eighty.

"Well because you drive slower than a grandma and I know where I'm going." Bonnie scrunched her brows.

"I drive the perfect speed thank you very much. Might I add you're going way to fast. And I know where Elena's house is." Damon just put on his infamous smirk.

"Do you hear that Stefan? Bonnie knows how to get to Elena's house all on her own." Bonnie scoffed whilst holding onto her seat beat tighter.

"Damon slow down. You're going to fast. I could flip right through the windshield." Damon took his eyes off the road and focused them on Bonnie.

"Well look at the bright side Bons. If I flip through the windshield atleast I won't die. Besides, that's what you get for riding in the front seat" Bonnie's mouth gapped open as she rolled her eyes.

"Damon stop with the bantering and just focus on getting to Elena's. We have to see if Caroline's okay." Stefan stated seriously. Damon took his eyes off the road once more, peering at Stefan from the back seat.

"Wow Stefanie, you sound like you care for the dim-headed blond." Damon said with a roll of his eyes. Bonnie punched Damon in the arm and made him focus back on the road.

"Caroline's my friend. She's all of our friends." Stefan said simply.

"Mmhm. What did she ever do for me?" Damon questioned with disgust. Bonnie took a deep sigh. "Oh yeah..she did give me her blood and we fooled around _alot_. I have to give her credit for that. I mean _wow_ every time she-" Bonnie cut Damon off by giving him a nasty glare.

"Damon if you don't shut the heck up about my best friend I sware I'm going to burn off your-" Stefan interfered, trying to stop the bantering witch and vampire.

"Guys just stop fighting for one second!" Stefan yelled firmly. Bonnie and Damon instantly shut their mouths, now noticing that they were acting rediculously like a married couple. There was a couple mintues of silence until Damon's cell phone started to ring.

"Here hold the wheel." Damon gestured toward Bonnie. The chocolate witch mumbled something under her breath, but grabed the wheel. Damon looked at the caller I.D, noticing that it was an unknown caller. He pressed the green little icon.

"Thanks for calling Chuck E Cheese. How can we chuck _your_ cheese?" Damon questioned sarcastically. Stefan and Bonnie gave Damon a glance, trying to listen to who was on the other line.

"Cute Damon." A velvety tone retorted. Damon's face suddenly tensed, realizing that it was Katherine.

"What do _you_ want?" Damon snarkily replied.

"I believe I already told you what I wanted Damon. I want Stefan. It's always going to be Stefan." Damon tightened his grip on his phone.

"Katherine I don't give a crap because no one wants you anymore. Stefan doesn't want you, I _cetainly_ don't want you either."

"Oh Damon if you only knew. How's Caroline by the way?" Damon's ears tensed up.

"Damon who is it?" Bonnie whispered, still trying to manage the wheel. Damon simply ignored Bonnie, trying to focus on Katherine.

"Caroline? Where is the bubbly little blond Katherine?" Damon stated calmly. Katherine sighed on the other end.

"Let's just say that she's not to bubbly anymore..." Katherine trailed off.

"Where is she?" Damon questioned. There was a pause.

"Wouldn't you like to know..let's just say that she's...in a cold place...underground..." Damon rolled his eyes. "You see that's what happens when you send a little baby vamp like her to spy on my side kick and I. I'm not an idiot Damon."

"Why are you even here? To torture Stefan and I some more? Hmm is that why?" Damon asked firmly. Damon listened, hearing Katherine sigh on the other line.

"I'm here for Stefan." With that Damon heard a click on the other line. Damon threw his cell phone down and grabbed the wheel from Bonnie.

"Who was that? Was it Katherine?" Bonnie asked frantically. Damon kept his eyes on the road, speeding up even more.

"Yes it was her."

"What did she want? What did she say?" Stefan said, piping up from the back seat. Damon scoffed.

"She just keeps saying what she always says. I want Stefan this, I want Stefan that. She acts like you're Justin Bieber or something."

"Did she say anything about Caroline?" Bonnie questioned impatiently. Damon's eyes instantly went to hers.

"Matter of fact she did. She said she was in a cold place. Underground to be exact." Bonnie's eyes widened.

"The tomb! She must be in the tomb! We have to turn around and go to the tomb!" Damon didn't change his direction.

"Bonnie don't you get it? It's a trap. She wants us to go to the tomb on purpose. Remember your dream?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Damon, we can change it. If Caroline's down there, she could be hurt or something. We have to go. We can change my dream." Bonnie pleaded with a whisper. Damon sighed, instantly putting his foot on the gas, making Bonnie fly foward, the seat belt holding her in place. Damon screetched the car, turning around and heading in the other direction.

X

"Are you sure they're going to come?" Elena asked curiously, hiding in the bushes with Katherine. Katherine rolled her chocolate marbles.

"Of course they are." Katerine stated dangerously. "And sense Lucy put these spells on us so we won't be sensed by Damon or Stefan, our little plan should work out great." Elena didn't respond, sighing inwardly to herself. Katherine was going to try to sabatoge Damon and who ever else stood in her way, and she got this feeling of...not caring.

"Shh. I hear them coming." Katherine chimmed in a sing-song voice. Elena instantly perked up, seeing Damon, Stefan and Bonnie appearing out of the darkness and toward the tomb.

"Stand behind me." Damon stated seriously, shoving Bonnie gently behind him. "Stefan you go first."

"Why do I have to stand behind you?" Bonnie questioned angrily. Damon rolled his eyes, Stefan opening the door to the tomb.

"Because, you can't get hurt. And Stefan goes first simply because he can get hurt. Remember? Kill of the weakest first." Stefan snapped his neck around giving Damon a look that said 'hello I'm still here and I have ears.' Stefan pushed his way through the door, Damon and Bonnie trailing behind him.

"Hmm Damon seems a little soft on Bonnie.." Katherine trailed off with a dangerous smile. Elena tilted her head to the side, noticing the same thing, but didn't say a word.

The tomb was dark and dim, only making out certain objects. Bonnie plucked out a flash light and turned it on.

"Where did you get that?" Damon asked curiously.

"Does it really matter? Atleast I have a flash light." Bonnie stated sarcastically.

"It actually does matter if you have no purse or anything and you just pull it out of no where.." Damon trailed with an arched brow. Stefan stopped instantly, making Bonnie back right up into Damon. Bonnie rubbed her head.

"Stefan why did you stop? Forgot how your legs work?" Damon questioned. Stefan raised a hand.

"Shh. You hear that? It sounds like a moaning sound. Like...like Caroline." Stefan stated with enthusiasm. Bonnie's eyes widened as she started trotting until she reached the center of the tomb. Damon and Stefan stood beside Bonnie.

"I..I hear Caroline. She's in there. I know it." Bonnie stated, her eyes glued on the entrance inside the maze-like structure of where the old vampires where before they all escaped.

"Then I'll go in there and get her." Stefan replied firmly, now walking toward the opening.

"Stefan no!" Bonnie shouted, running up to him and grabbing him on his shoulder. Stefan turned around, giving Bonnie a curious look.

"You can't go in there. Remember my dream? For all we know Katherine could of had the tomb cursed and you could be stuck in there. I should go. If Caroline's in there we'll know and I can come out and then we can figure out a way to get her out." Bonnie stated seriously. Stefan nodded his head, knowing that Bonnie was right. Katherine could have the tomb cursed and Bonnie could atleast get back out. Bonnie started making her way through the door entrance before she felt a grip on her shoulder. She spun around, staring into clear blue eyes.

"Don't get your self hurt." A weak smile appeared on Bonnie's features.

"Don't worry, I won't." Bonnie swiftly turned back around and entered the maze-like way of the tomb. She kept walking foward with her flashlight, seeing scrapes and bits of rock chipped away from the other vampires that used to be trapped. A chill went down her back as the tomb grew colder and her seeing mice and rats run about. Bonnie chanted to herself, trying to pull herself together and do this for Caroline. She walked a fast pace, now hearing the moaning of Caroline get closer.

"Bonnie..help.." She heard Caroline groan. Bonnie picked up her pace, now running through the tomb. She had finally made it all the way to the back of the tomb, searching, her eyes going crazy to trying to look for Caroline.

"Caroline?" Bonnie yelled, hoping there would be an answer. "Caroline!" Bonnie screamed, walking around frantically. Bonnie started to panic, calling out Caroline's name more and more until her voice started to give out. And that's when she saw it...a little black device. Bonnie instantly ran over to the black little tape recorder and picked it up, listening.

"Bonnie?..help..." The tape recorder spewed out. Bonnie's eyes started to form tears as she slammed the tape recorder down on the ground.

"No! No.." Bonnie trailed off in a whisper. "No!" Bonnie screamed even louder this time, kicking a large rock in the process. A large howl escaped her lips as she cried out in agony. Bonnie suddenly felt a gust of wind, Damon appearing beside her in seconds.

"Bonnie what's wrong? Where's Caroline?" Damon stated seriously. A stream of tears ran down Bonnie's face as she tried attending to her injured foot.

"She..she's not hear." Bonnie cried, starting to limp her way back where she had entered. Damon trailed off, following the devestated witch.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Damon questioned. Bonnie wiped the last of the tears from her face as she winced.

"She's not here.." She stated in a whisper. "Katherine...and...who the heck knows who else...they used a tape recorder..." Damon was in front of Bonnie an in instant.

"Tape recorder? What do you mean tape recorder?" Bonnie gave Damon an intense stare.

"The tape recorder back there that had Caroline's cries and pleads for help on it. She was calling out for me. The tape recorder that I smashed to bits and slammed on the ground. That tape recorder." Bonnie stated firmly. Bonnie's voice at that minute was so chilling that even Damon had sworn he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Damon and Bonnie started walking even faster as they talked.

"So you mean this was a set up?" Damon questioned with seriousness in his voice. Bonnie's eyes widened as she looked at Damon.

"A set up.." Bonnie whispered to herself. She took off out of no where, running until she reached the front of the tomb. Damon followed, keeping up with her from behind. Bonnie ran and ran, seeing the door. She kept going, about to run out of the door when an invisible force held her back. Bonnie tried again, walking forward when she was instantly stopped. Damon as well tried crossing the invisible forced, but nothing worked. Stefan ran up to the door.

"Bonnie, why can't you get out?" Stefan questioned with worry. Bonnie put her hands up, feeling an invisible force all around her. She then started pounding on it, hoping that she could break free.

"I..I don't know!" Bonnie yelled with panic. Damon grabbed Bonnie's hands, afraid that she would hurt herself from pounding on the force so much.

"Let go...of me." Bonnie said through rugged breaths. "I'm trying to get out!" Damon held onton Bonnie's wrists even tighter.

"Bonnie stop!" Damon yelled firmly. Bonnie broke down crying as she gave up and stopped struggling.

"We're both stuck in here..." Damon trailed off with curiousity.

"But...but how?" Stefan asked. "How can both you and Bonnie be stuck in the tomb?" Worry etched on the younger brothers face.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't try coming in here." Damon said in a sarcastic reply. Stefan sighed pacing. Bonnie's cries soon died down, her face going blank as she stared ahead. Stefan saw her face, quickly flinging himself around to stare in the eyes of none other than Katherine Pierce.

" I can answer that.." Katherine stated with a sly smile. Minutes later a clone of Katherine appeared behind.

"Katherine." Stefan whispered. Katherine sat down on a near by rock.

"Well hello Stefan." Katherine winked. Stefan's eyes went to Katherine's and immediately went to her clone. He studied the clone that looked exactly like Katherine. Her stance, her smile, clothing...everything. He couldn't tell which one was Elena.

"Where's Caroline!" Bonnie shouted, standing in the entrance of the tomb. Katherine perked her head up, giving Bonnie a curious smile.

"Oh yeah, forgot to say hello to Damon...and oh wow is that Bonnie in there with you to? Don't do anything naughty." Katherine stated with a smirk. Bonnie tried moving forward, wanting to rip Katherine's hair out of her scalp, but was once again stopped by the invisible force.

"How are we both stuck in here..Katherine." Damon spat venomously. Katherine's eyes averted back to Damon.

"Well you see Damon..." Katherine started. She got up from the rock and started walking around Stefan in circles as so did her clone. The other clone started talking, finishing Katherine's sentence.

"All we needed to do was get a witch...have her put a a force field that would trap any supernatural being and there ya go." Katherine's clone winked. It was unbelieveable. The similarity between the two was as if they were the same person.

"Elena! How could you?" Bonnie cried out, fresh tears running down her face. Everyone averted their gaze on the angry witch.

"How could you side with Katherine and do this?" She questioned this time in a whisper. Stefan and Damon switched their gazes and looked at Katherine and Elena. They looked back and fourth between the two, not even knowing which one was which. Bonnie started talking again, peering at Elena on the left.

"Elena why did you do this?" Bonnie questioned.

"Wait how do you know that's Elena?" Stefan and Damon questioned in union. Bonnie shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal and wiped a stray tear the ran down her cheek.

"Elena's wearing my ring that I gave her for her birthday." Bonnie whispered. Stefan and Damon's eyes peered back at Elena. Elena stepped forward with a smirk on her face.

"Are you happy now? Stefan?" Elena glanced at Stefan. "Damon and..Bonnie." Elena stated, glancing at the two stuck in the tomb. "This is what you made me become." She stated in a dangerous tone.

"How did we make you like this? This is what you've become!" Bonnie shouted, her blood boiling. She closed her eyes, focusing all of her energy, trying to burn Elena. But something happened. Bonnie popped open her eyes, suddenly feeling weak. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she passed out and started falling backwards. Damon instantly caught her before she hit the ground.

"What did you do?" Stefan yelled, turing into his vampiric state. Katherine and Elena smirked.

"Calm down Stefie. You see when my witch friend put the spell to trap any supernatural being inside, she just knew somehow that if little Bon Bon happened to get trapped she'd try using her powers. And when she tries using them, they just simply bounce back and weakens her. Damon gave Katherine and Elena an evil glare.

"Katherine I swear to God when I get out of here I'm going to rip your freaking head off." Damon snarled, holding Bonnie up to his chest, craddling her head as if she were a baby. Katherine just smirked dangerously, Elena mimicking her. "And you Elena..." Damon trailed off as he looked at Bonnie. "I'll rip your head off to." Elena put on a nonchalant gesture.

"Wow Damon I'm so scared. Don't hurt me. Oh wait..you can't." Elena stated in a menacing tone. Katherine soon yawned, getting bored. She started heading out of the door, Elena following her before she turned around.

"Oh and if you're looking for your little friend...what was here name? Oh yes Caroline..well let's just say she's...as safe as she'll ever be." Katherine stated with a raised brow. Katherine started walking out, followed by Elena. Elena turned her head around quickly, smiling wickedly. Stefan and Damon just stared. They noticed something about Elena. When she smiled she seemed like Katherine, but in her eyes...it still seemed like...her. It was like the evil was all around her...but it didn't reach her eyes. Stefan snarled, watching Katherine and Elena exit. Stefan swiftly turned around, facing Damon and a passed out Bonnie.

"What are we going to do now?" Stefan questioned with a worried expression. Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"Bonnie and I are trapped in here, I'm dying, and we don't know where the heck Caroline is. What are _you_ going to do Stefan?"

"Just let me go back to the boarding house and get some stuff. I'll be back. We'll figure this out in the morning." Stefan said seriously. Damon sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Just make sure you bring the alchol." Stefan didn't object, but just nodded and started walking out of the tomb. Damon watched him leave, while he still held a passed out Bonnie in his hands. He sighed once more, realizing that Bonnie's dream hadn't come true. She had definately changed the future. Instead of just Damon being trapped...both of them were.

A/N: So there was chapter eleven. Hope you enjoyed? Reviews? :)


	12. Chapter 12

Unfreezing Time: Chapter12

A/N: Chapter twelve! Yeah. I know I'm late on updating, but my internet is messed up so I don't know when the next time I'll be able to update. But I'll atleast try because I'm really getting into this story. ;)

I'm so happy with how many people like my story! I'm also happy that I've gotten more than one hundred reviews! Thanks for all of the author alerts/favorite story alerts etc. I'd also like to say thanks to my awesome reviewers!: **Hellzz-on-Earth, 1beaut, Danielle Salvatore, jimi18, ShyButterflyKiss, Vie, Infrena, FiestyEva, mehr03, Lady Krystalyn and Lula6791.** Sorry if I forgot anyone or didn't write your name down. Like I said before my internet isn't working and it's just a long story..

**Hellzz-on-Earth:** Lol. Your review had me cracking up. Yeah I guess it doesn't matter if the evil didn't reach Elena's eyes because she did betray them all so she deserves something worth her while. Stefan will find Caroline and she will be okay. You'll read about it in this chapter. You've actually gave me a really good idea about Bonnie countering the spell. The other witch is actually related. It's Lucy. I've mentioned her only once in chapter ten I think...Katherine was talking to her on the phone, I didn't write down their conversation because I thought it would be obvious that Lucy would be the one to cast the spells.. You're so welcome! I love updating. :)

**1beaut:** Your review definately made me laugh. But you do have a good point. Thank you Katherine and Elena! Haha. And you're right because we'll see some more closeness. Thanks for the review! :)

**Danielle Salvatore:** That is so funny that you say there was a conversation on Fanpop on what would happen between Bonnie and Damon if they got stuck in the tomb together. I actually got inspired from when Stefan and Katherine got stuck in the tomb in episode ten. I kept saying to myself what the heck would happen if Damon and Bonnie were stuck in the tomb together? I was actually thinking about writing a seperate story for it, but I didn't want to because I have so many other stories that I have to update, so I added it on to this story for more drama and . I will try updating soon! Oh and thanks for the review, sorry for my babbling!

**jimi18:** Thanks! I'm happy you think this chapter was good! :) 

**ShyButterflyKiss:** Well actually, Lucy's the one who did the spell..I know I really didn't explain it that well but it was in chapter ten I think were Katherine's talking to Lucy on the phone...I thought it would be kind of obvious, but I guess not because more than one person has been asking. And that's a very good question because Elena doesn't even know Damon's dying. She hasn't found out yet, but someone will be sure to say something to Elena about it, I just don't know when. Thanks for the review! 

**Vie:** Hehe. I know right? Can't be mad at what Katherine and Elena has done to poor Damon and Bonnie...all stuck in a tomb together...alone. ;) Thanks for the review! And don't worry the Bamon should blossom soon!

**Infrena:** I actually didn't exspect Damon and Bonnie to get captured in the tomb together either until episode ten of VD inspired me. Haha I guess you can hate Elena and Kat for what they did because they deserve it. And yes there will eventually be more Bamon interaction. Thanks for reviewing! :)

**FiestyEva:** Yup, I'm so behind on my Bamon stories I don't know if I'll ever catch up! But I'm trying to make a goal for myself and finish reading them all before Newyears...I don't know how that's going to turn out. Anyways I had to make a way for Bonnie to tell the difference between Elena and Katherine so I thought a ring would do the trick. Damon's definately right that the future was changed by the little twist of plans that happened. Don't worry Bonnie's alright, she's a strong witch...but she just got knocked out for a little bit... :0 I know everyone wants to know where poor Caroline is! You'll read about it in this chapter. And you're right, with Damon and Bonnie stuck in the tomb there is much for Stefan and Caroline to handle with all the weight now being put on their shoulders. Of course Damon is starting to feel a little something for Bonnie with all of their banters. lol. I'm glad you like my story! I'll try to update soon. :) (Sorry for me rambling on and on...)

**mehr03:** Really happy and glad that you liked this chapter! I'll try updating soon! You're welcome and thanks! :)

**Lady Krystalyn:** Glad you liked the twist because I had fun writing it ;) With a devistated witch and a hopeless, angry vampire...anything can happen with them stuck in the tomb. Dun dun dunnn! lol. You're welcome! I would never kill off poor Caroline. She's one of my favorite characters! You'll find out where she's at in this chapter. Don't worry, she's safe. Thanks for the reviewww!

**Lula6791:** Thank you so much for the review! You really make me feel appreciated. And I know how it is..trying to catch up on reading. I'm probably more behind than you are because I have about twenty something stories to read. lol. But thanks once again for the review! :)

**Disclaimer: I never really write this, but I'm guessing by now that everyone knows that I don't own the vampire diaries or the characters...hopefully Bonnie and Damon will be together! Oh and I don't own Bruno Mars' song Grenade either...darn..**

"Easy come, easy go. That's just how you live oh. Take, take, take it all, but you never give. Should've known you were trouble from the first kiss had your eyes wide open. Why were they open?" Damon sang out loud to himself. Bonnie layed on the opposite wall in a deep slumber. He watched her move from side to side, snuggled deep in the heavy blankets that Stefan had brought. Damon took a sip out of the glorious alcholic beverage.

"Gave you all I had but you tossed it in the trash. You tossed it in the trash yes you did.." Damon trailed off. He had no idea why the heck he was singing, let alone that type of song, but he was. He continued watching Bonnie on end as if she were the t.v.

Bonnie's eyes bolted open as she raked the blankets off of her and started looking around in panic. She started fidgeting with the cold dirt ground and the cave-like walls of the tomb as if she were trying to find a way out. Damon just smirked to himself, sipping away on his precious bourbon.

"You know you're stuck in here right?" Damon spoke up, seeing Bonnie snap her neck around and face him as if she just figured out that he was in the tomb with her as well. Bonnie instantly propped herself up more and unwrapped herself from the warm blankets.

"No Damon there has to be some way out. I'm a witch. I can't be stuck in here for the rest of my life and die a lonely death!" Bonnie stated over dramatically. Damon shot up a brow.

"Bonnie, you won't be stuck in here for the rest of your life and die a lonely death." He took another gulpful of his drink. Bonnie tilted her head to the side.

"Really? So you think we're going to find a way out?" Bonnie said, full of hope. Damon threw the now empty bottle, watching it shatter without a care in the world.

"No Bonnie I didn't say that. I meant that you probably will be stuck in here for the rest of your life but you won't die alone because you have me." Damon stated with a smirk. Bonnie shook her head back and fourth. She couldn't believe this. Damon didn't care. He didn't care that they were stuck in the tomb. In the worst of all situations if you hooked Damon Salvatore up with any kind of alcohol, then he'd be fine...until he ran out.

"So you don't care? That we're stuck in here?" Bonnie stated, looking at the half-drunk vampire. Damon gave Bonnie a synical smile.

"No Bons I don't. I've been living for over a century now. I've waisted my whole life for a girl that didn't even care." Damon snarled. He didn't particularly snarl at Bonnie, he snarled at the thought of Katherine.

"So you think this is about you? Living a century and not getting what you've wanted? Damon grow up!" Bonnie yelled sternly with her arms crossed. Damon arched a brow, his face now growing cold with a hint of amusement.

"You want me to grow up? What the little goody-two shoes witch has finally had enough of the supernatural?" Bonnie gave Damon a harsh look. She was tired of this, him always thinking of him.

"Now I see why everyone hates you Damon. You always care about your self. I want to get out of here okay? I havn't lived a century, I've only lived seventeen years." Bonnie now stood up, touching the invisible field that caged her in like a bird. Damon was behind Bonnie in a flash, snaking his arms around her waist.

"Tough luck." Damon whispered harshly in her ear. Bonnie knocked Damon off of her and started pacing around.

"You know that's not going to help Bonnie. Why don't you stop pacing around and relax? Have your self a drink?" Damon stated, holding up a bottle of who knows what. Bonnie rolled her eyes and scoffed at the psychotic vampire. Bonnie pulled her hand away from the invisible force field and put her hands on her hips.

"Now I get. This is what you do when you can't find out an answer. You just sit around and drink until your senseless." Bonnie stated with a snarky reply. Damon walked closer to Bonnie, holding out the alcoholic bottle. He stepped even closer, inches away from Bonnie's face.

"No Bonnie. When I can't find an answer I drink, and then I screw girls like you...senseless." Damon retorted with a smirk dancing on his lips. Bonnie gazed at him deeply, looking into his menacing blue eyes. She then looked at the bourbon bottle that was being pushed in her direction. Bonnie quickly grabbed the bottle, hesitantly taking a sip of the substance. She swallowed, a tingling and burning trail rolling down her throat.

"Doesn't that ease away all the pain and stress?" Damon cooed in Bonnie's right ear. Bonnie stared directly in space for a minute. Maybe Damon was right. She had no where else to go, nothing to do. Damon and Bonnie, Bonnie and Damon. The thoughts trampled through her mind. Nothing else seemed to matter because they were both stuck and that's just the way it was going to be.

"You know what Damon?" Bonnie said, breaking the silence and staring right into Damon's crystal clear eyes. A little smile danced its way across Bonnie's features. "You're right..it does make the stress and pain go away." Bonnie then began taking more gulps and sips of the drink, Damon appearing with another bottle in his hand as he took his swallows as well.

X

Stefan got in his car and turned on the ignition. He had to find Caroline. She wasn't in the tomb. If she wasn't there then where the heck was she? Stefan started driving down the street, wiping out his cell phone in the process. He was going to try calling Caroline's cell phone again. And if she didn't answer, he was going to call her house phone to see if Sheriff Forbes would atleast pick up. Caroline's cell rang three times, each time made Stefan tense. Stefan sighed, hanging up his cell phone after Caroline's voice mail came on for the hundreth time today. Stefan stopped at a red light, quickly dialing Caroline's house phone. There were three rings and then some one picked up the phone.

"Hello Liz?" Stefan questioned. There was a chuckle on the other end.

"Yes, hi Stefan. Why are you calling?" Liz stated seriously. Stefan took a pause and continued.

"It's about Caroline. Is she home. I havn't seen her since yesterday and I'm quite worried." This time it was Liz's turn to take a pause.

"What are you talking about? Caroline's up in her room sick. She said she wasn't feeling well. I just checked on her matter of fact." Stefan scrunched his eye brows in confusion. Caroline was up in her room? Was it another trap? But it couldn't be because there was no way that Liz could be compelled. She drank vervain everyday and even had some on her. But what about Caroline? She wouldn't answer any of Stefan's calls.

"Oh. That's odd because she didn't tell us. Could I stop by and check on her?" If Stefan could see Liz's face through the phone, he would have seen her eye brow raised in confusion on the other line.

"Since when do you like checking up on Caroline Stefan?" Sherif Forbes questioned.

"We've grown closer over the past couple of days and I just want to make sure she's alright." Stefan said in a pleading voice. He heard Sherif Forbes sigh on the other end.

"I don't see why not..." She trailed off.

"Thank you Liz." Stefan retorted, quickly hanging up the phone. Stefan then quickened his speed, making his way to Caroline's house as fast as he possibly could. It just didn't seem right. How could Katherine just let Caroline go. Especially that easy?

X

"That was fairly easy." Katherine grinned to Lucy and Elena. Lucy gave off a weak smile and then spoke up.

"What do you have against the Salvatores and my cousin anyway?" The chocolate witch stated. Lucy wanted to know. She knew that Bonnie was her cousin and that they were some how related. If she knew that Bonnie would've been involved she would've had second thoughts about helping Katherine and casting all of these spells. But she owed Katherine, and Katherine would have surely killed her. Lucy was a strong witch, stronger than Bonnie even, but Katherine was a very powerful vampire and would have snapped her supple caramel neck if she didn't cooperate.

"Well you see.." Katherine trailed off, filing her nails as she looked up. "Stefan and Damon were my play toys for a while back in the eighteen hundreds. I just fooled around with Damon, but I love Stefan." Katherine shot a quick evil glance toward Elena as she continued filing her nails.

"I really just wanted Damon out of the way. He's the stronger one of the two." Lucy nodded whilst Katherine continued. "Stefan...now he's a handful, but I want him all to myself. I want to get him to like me all over again." Lucy shot up a brow.

"Then why didn't you just capture Stefan in the tomb?" Lucy questioned. Elena arched a brow. If Katherine did want Stefan all to herself then why didn't she just throw Stefan in the tomb? Katherine stopped filing her nails and raked a hand through her hair.

"Because I wanted to show Stefan that I could destroy his life. Hurting the people he cares about. And besides..." Katherine trailed off slightly narrowing her eyes into slits toward the two supernatural beings beside her. "Your little cousin Bonnie would have ruiened the plan any how. She went in the tomb to see if Caroline was there and then Damon...having a soft spot for the little witch ran in after her.." Katherine now had a cruel smile on her face. Lucy tilted her head to the side.

"This was all for Stefan then?" Lucy questioned.

"Yes, all for Stefan." Katherine stated simply. Katherine swiftly made her way to Elena's bathroom, raking another hand through her hair as she applied some lip gloss to her lips.

"Oh and thanks for putting up that spell around Caroline's room." Katherine shouted from the bathroom. Lucy had also put up a boundary around Caroline's room. Katherine had simply stabbed Caroline until she was unconscience, but wanted to play tricks on people. So she decided to let the bubbly little dim wit Caroline Forbes not die. Instead Katherine thought it would be funny if she threw Caroline in her room and trap her there. Lucy didn't reply to Katherine's thank you. Instead Lucy just layed back in the chair she was sitting in and thought. Katherine had basically tricked her. Lucy didn't even know that Bonnie was with the Salvatore brothers or was even envolved with this Caroline girl. All that Katherine had told her was that she needed help trapping Damon in the tomb. Katherine had told Lucy to cast a spell for trapping in the supernatural because she had simply stated that there was a witch with them. She hadn't told Lucy the witch was her own relative. Lucy had a feeling that Katherine knew that Bonnie was related to her. Lucy smiled to herself mentally. Katherine had basically double crossed her.

"So Elena Gilbert. You're the famous doppleganger that everyone's been talking about lately.." Lucy trailed off, grabbing the same nail filer that Katherine was using just minutes ago. Elena glanced at Lucy, playing it cool.

"Yeah I guess I am.." Elena trailed off. Lucy looked up from filing her nails and tilted her head to the side at Elena.

"You're helping Katherine out?" Lucy questioned. Elena swallowed a little lump in her throat that she didn't know was there.

"I'm on Katherine's side now." Elena retorted, feeling the pressure being put on her. She didn't really know what to say. Lucy seemed like the type of person who wanted her questions answered up front and wanted the truth. She seemed like she knew if you were lying or not.

"Just asking." Lucy stated simply, a hint of amusement in her dark brown eyes. Lucy laughed to herself mentally. This Elena person actually thought that Katherine was going to stay loyal to her? Elena actually thought that she was going to be safe and taken care of by Katherine? Elena had another thing coming because Katherine always liked to play games. It was sad really. Sad that Elena didn't know she was probablly going to be the next pawn to be kicked off of Katherine's little board game. Katherine suddenly walked into the room, her hair drenched in curls, make-up done.

"What are you to talking about in here?" Katherine asked curiously with an arched brow as she looked at Lucy. Lucy looked up and threw the nail filer on Elena's desk.

"Nothing much, just wondering about your famous doppleganger is all." Lucy replied with a nonchalant attitude. Katherine made her eyes into slits as she glanced at Lucy, but quickly retrieved them, changing her attitude.

"Get your selves dressed and dolled up, we're going out." Katherine stated with a synical smile.

"Out? Where to?" Lucy questioned with a pinch of amusement in her eyes.

"To the club. I have to go feed and do..._other stuff_ to keep myself entertained." Katherine stated.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want to do I guess." Lucy said, getting up and going to the bathroom. Katherine then turned to Elena.

"Of course, I'm starving." Elena retorted with a weak, yet synical little grin. Katherine tilted her head to the side whilst looking at Elena. Had she actually done it and made Elena evil? It didn't matter in Katherine's eyes if she did or not because Katherine didn't want another clone prancing around Mystic Falls looking like her. Copying her, doing everything like her. It made her sick. She just needed Elena for the time being before she killed her off in the end.

X

"Woo!" Bonnie yelled suddenly finding herself in her boxer-like panties and her tank top dancing next to Damon. Bonnie twirled around, grinding herself slightly into the blue eyed vamp. Damon raised his hands dancing along with her as if there were music playing. Bonnie suddenly stopped, picking up another bottle of bourbon and taking a sip. How many stinking bottles of alcohol did Stefan really bring? The world may never know. Bonnie then placed the bottle back down and spun herself around a couple more times. She then stumbled into Damon, him clutching her body next to his. Damon cupped Bonnie's face with his hands, staring at the green-eyed witch. She radiated off a weak smile and then burst out into a fit of laughter. Damon smirked, leaning closer until he was inches away from Bonnie's pouty lips. He then crashed his lips to hers sloppily, pulling back after a couple of minutes. Bonnie's eyes were huge, looking at Damon as if he were a monster.

"D..D...Damon S...Slava...tooore." Bonnie slurred. She had way to much to drink. Damon was a little drunk, but he couldn't get that tipsy even if he tried. He arched a brow, looking at the little witch as if she were crazy. "You know...you...you...can't...kiss...mee..." Bonnie stated. Damon held onto Bonnie, looking her straight in the eyes.

"And why can't I do that Miss. Bennett?" Damon questioned amusingly as he played with her hair. Bonnie smiled mischevioulsy, tugging on Damon's shirt collar.

"Because...I..I..I know you can kisss me bette...better than..that." Bonnie giggled. Bonnie went to kiss Damon again, but Damon stopped her with his finger. He couldn't kiss Bonnie with the state that she was in. She was drunk and wasn't herself and for some reason Damon couldn't take advantage of her because he knew that Bonnie might regret it later. Bonnie nipped at Damon's finger as if she were a dog.

"No no Bonnie. You've had to much to drink. I can't believe I'm even saying it." Damon stated, letting go of Bonnie and picking up a bottle of blood to drink. Bonnie instantly knocked the bottle out of Damon's hands and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You told me that this was going to be the end so why don't we celebrate huh?" Bonnie questioned, her green drunk eyes peering into his. A sly smile grew on Damon's lips with every second he gazed at Bonnie. Usually when he hated the world and got drunk he would always go out and screw some helpless little girl. But he couldn't do that to Bonnie could he? Did he actually care for her and have a heart? Damon gripped the sides of Bonnie's face.

"Bonnie you're drunk." Damon stated simply. A sad little smile appeared on Bonnie's features.

"I'm drunk, you're drunk...we might as well make this worth our while." The caramel witch retorted. Damon arched a brow.

"Bonnie, I'm not drunk. I can't get drunk, I'm careless when I drink." Bonnie's features scrunched up, not knowing what the heck Damon had said. Damon sighed and stroked Bonnie's cheek.

"Meaning that when I drink I act as if I'm drunk, not giving a care about anyone and ignoring them until I go out and do something reckless and stupid." Bonnie beamed into Damon's eyes with a serious face. She then quickly crashed her lips to his, holding the kiss as if dear life depended on it. Damon didn't fight back, surrendering to the kiss by making it deep and long. His hands started roaming down her sides, cupping her butt in the process. Bonnie pulled back, looking Damon in the eyes as she spoke.

"I'm giving you permission to be as stupid and reckless as you want with me." Damon's eyes showed a sencere look. He quickly crashed his lips back to Bonnie's, guiding her to the heap of blankets and laying her down softly. He was then on top of her, Bonnie wrapping her legs around his waist in a heartbeat.

X

Bonnie's eyes jerked open, seeing a smirking Damon in nothing but his boxer shorts on the opposite wall of the tomb. Bonnie tried getting up and unwrapping herself from the piles of blankets she was in when a striking headache hit her like a lightening bolt.

"Ughh." Bonnie whined. "What the heck happened?" Damon just sat there, now drinking a bottle of blood casually.

"Nothing much. You just got a little tipsy and showed your colors." The now smirking vampire stated. Bonnie's eyes widened, looking under the blankets quickly to see herself in her underwear and her bra. She slowly tilted her head back up toward Damon.

"What happened Damon?" Bonnie stated in a panic voice. Damon just continued to smirk his devilish little smile.

"Looks like someone's not drunk anymore." Bonnie's eyes turned into slits in an instant.

"Damon. Tell. Me. What. Happened." Bonne stated through gritted teeth. Damon waved his hand as if there was nothing to talk about.

"Oh nothing really happened. You. Me...that soft little pile of covers you're laying in.." Damon trailed off. Bonnie sighed, tired of his crappy little games.

"What the heck happened?" Bonnie threatened. Damon rolled his eyes and sighed. It was fun messing with the little witch's head, but he thought that he should come clean.

"You got drunk, we danced. You showed off your rocking little bod of yours by taking off your pants and then we made out. Happy?" Damon retorted sarcastically. And it was true. That's all they did was makeout. When Damon got on top of Bonnie things had gotten quite serious after she took off her tank top, but he stopped. And that was that. Of all the evil things in the world, Damon was just not that evil. Sure the old Damon that had just arrived in Mytic Falls not to long ago would've said 'oh goody a witch for me to screw.' But this Damon was different. He seemed to care about things more and Bonnie just happened to be one of them. Bonnie untwisted herself from the blankets she was in and picked her tank top off from the ground. She easily slipped it on and raked her now dirty shirt over the top of it. She soon found her pants and noticed the dirtiness of them too as she slid them on. Bonnie looked up, seeing Damon eyeing her the whole time. Her chocolate cheeks flushed, turning a red color.

"I need new clothes." Bonnie stated. All of Bonnie's clothes were now covered in filthy dirt from the cave-like ground of the tomb. She eyed Damon up and down, seeing that he was just in his boxers.

"Damon, put your clothes back on." Bonnie stated with a raised brow. Damon sipped more of his blood with a sarcastic smile.

"You weren't complaining a couple of hours ago when you begged me to have sex with you." Damon stated in a sing-song voice. Bonnie sighed and rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that she was that drunk to beg Damon for...for..sex. Bonnie scratched behind her ear.

"I..I didn't beg you for sex..." Bonnie trailed off, sitting back down and wrapping herself in the heap of covers once more. Damon sat his bottle filled with blood down and looked up at the ceiling of the tomb.

"Do you remember anything when you're drunk?" Damon asked in a mocking manner. Bonnie swallowed a lump in her throat. The thoughts and memories of the past couple hours sling shoting her in the head. Her eyes widened in shock as she turned back to Damon. A sarcastic little grin was placed across his handsome features.

"This never leaves the tomb." Bonnie stated firmly. Damon playfully scoffed.

"And if it does?"

"Then I'll kill you off so fast that the curse won't have time get to you." Bonnie said with tweak of her brows. Damon gleamed his eyes brightly toward the witch, tilting his head to the side.

"I think I'd like to take that chance. Bons." Damon stated, popping the 'B' in Bonnie's little nick name. Bonnie's face fell flat. She wasn't joking anymore and she was serious.

"Damon I'm warning you. You better not tell anyone." Bonnie stated fiercely. Damon didn't say anything. Instead his eyes told it all. The sort of lust-y gleam that had that playful twinkle in them. Damon tilted his head to the side, in less than a second he had Bonnie pinned up against the tomb wall. Bonnie's covers dropped to the floor, Damon's body tightly holding her in place. The mocca colored witch gasped, peering down at Damon seeing that he now atleast had a pair of pants on. Bonnie's eyes found their way back up to mischievious blue eyes. Bonnie's mind was doing flips, wondering all these different things. But most importantly she wondered how the heck had Damon gotten his pants on so fast.

"Damon.." Bonnie whispered. It was like a tug and pull between Bonnie and the overly hot vampire, but Bonnie just couldn't do this. She put her hands on Damon's chest and pushed, making him step back an inch.

"I..I can't do this.." Bonnie stated with a twisted face. "It's just all to confusing. One momment I'll want to kiss you and the next I'm infuriated by you...it's just.." Damon got closer to Bonnie, his forehead slightly touching hers. He stared her fiercely in the eyes, his electrifying baby blues intoxicating Bonnie's every breath. Damon bent down closer, his lips hovering over hers. He hit the stone wall behind him firmly with his hand, suddenly appearing on the opposite side of the tomb. Bonnie breathed in heavy breaths, slouching down the cold stones and wrapping herself once more in the blankets. Damon put on a smug smirk as he sipped his alcohol. Bonnie sighed to herself, staring down at the dirty ground of the tomb. She had feelings for Damon...she had them not. All she needed now was a flower. But Bonnie knew that it wasn't like that. She knew that she didn't need a flower to decide because...she was falling for him.

X

Stefan impatiently rang Caroline's door bell, pacing around and rubbing his hands through his hair. He stopped and tapped his foot as if he were listening to music. Liz suddenly opened the door, giving Stefan a small gesture as to come into her home. Stefan stood there, he couldn't get in unless he was invited.

"Stefan are you all right?" Liz retorted with a worried look on her scratched the nape of his neck.

"Yes I'm great..I'm good." Stefan stated casually. Sheriff Forbes shot up a brow.

"Then come on in Stefan. Caroline's right up in her room." Stefan smiled weakly, passing Liz as he heard her mumble words under her breath. Stefan had put a pep in his step and started striding up the stairs. He finally made it to Caroline's room, seeing a slumped blond sitting on the floor with her head in her hands.

"Caroline!" Stefan spoke urgently, crossing into her room and leaning down to the blond vampire's level. Caroline snapped her neck up with frightened eyes.

"Stefan! No!" Caroline screetched, her blue eyes shining with worry.

"No? No what?" Stefan questioned seriously, holding Caroline's gaze intensely. Caroline's eyes started to water.

"Kat...Katherine!" Caroline shouted. "She trapped me in here! I can't...can't get out!" Caroline yelled histerically. Stefan's eyes widdened with fear.

"Caroline calm down." Stefan stated firmly, grasping Caroline's delicate hands. Caroline sniffled once more, pushing her wondering hair out of her eyes.

"She locked me in here Stefan...I can't get out..I'm thirsty and..and...the things she did to me was horrible.." Caroline stated sadly. Stefan scrunched his brows, standing up and going to Caroline's bedroom door.

"There's no way Stefan...you can't get out..." Caroline retorted hopelessly. Stefan went up to the door way, easily stepping in and out. Caroline furrowed her brows.

"How..how is that possible. You're a vampire to.." Caroline stated, hope now shining in her eyes. Stefan's features went firm for a minute, veins twirling across his cheeks as his eyes went black.

"Katherine did this on purpose." Stefan merely spoke to himself. "Katherine threw you in your room and trapped you. She trapped Damon and Bonnie in the tomb together as well..." Caroline's pupils trippled in size after hearing the news. Stefan shook his head back and fourth.

"She's doing this to torture me.."

"What? I don't know what's going on..." Caroline stated, her eyes getting misty with frustration. Stefan walked over to Caroline and sat down beside her. He looked her directly in the eyes.

"Caroline.." Stefan sighed, cupping the blond vampire's cheeks in his hands. "Katherine's hurting everyone I love because she wants me.." Stefan trailed off as he looked down at the floor and quickly back up into Caroline's sparkling blue eyes. There was a pause as the brown eyed vamp continued. "But the truth is I don't want her. I've been going crazy helping Bonnie find you. And now that I've had...I've realized that the only person I want is you."

A/N: Here's the end of chapter twelve. Sorry again for not updating in a while. My internet is still screwed up, so I don't know when I'll update again. I've actually had this chapter written for about two weeks now..please review?


	13. Chapter 13

Unfreezing Time: Chapter13

A/N: Hmm I really don't have any idea on this chapter, but I hope I did good. In this chapter it's Christmas, which is really not celebrated by anyone except Damon and Bonnie. I know that Christmas was about a week ago, but I wanted to write a Christmas scene so badly. lol.

Thanks to everyone VERY much for the reviews/ story alerts, author alerts..etc. It makes me happy to know that each time I go onto my e-mail there's alerts! I would actually write down all the people who give me story alerts, author alerts..etc. just to show you guys how much you mean to me, but that's just to much work. But I want to let you guys know I appreciate you to! Here's to my fabulous reviewers:

**Danielle Salvatore:** I'm also very glad that Damon didn't take advantage of Bonnie. For some reason I just don't seem him being that kind of person. I love the pair Stefan and Caroline so Katherine and Elena can go some where. lol. I'll try updating soon! :)

**jimi18:** Very happy that you thought the chapter was great. I definately enjoyed writing the scenes between Bonnie and Damon and I'm always up for writing more. Yes that was kind of a shocker between Stefan and Caroline. hehe. Thanks for the review! :)

**justareader13:** Glad you liked the Staroline scene! lol! You had me laughing when you said "I can't wait for Katherine to die and maybe Elena.." I'm actually on the fence about my feelings toward Elena to. I think it would be mean to just kill her off...but after the things she has done I think I might.. I'll try updating soon!

**Breathe Breathe Breathe:** Aww thanks :) I really don't see myself as a good writer. I just write down what pops into my head. Yes Elena is so irritating. And I can't believe I'm saying that since I'm the one who wrote her that way. Oh boy when Caroline reacts later on in the story..let's just say it's going to be worth it. lol. I'll try updating soon! Thanks for the review.

**Infrena:** I thought it was so sweet how Stefan revealed his feelings toward Caroline. Yes Katherine always plays dirty and is unfair. Bonnie definately has rubbed off on Damon. ;) Thanks for the review and I'll try updating soon. Oh and I would also like to say that I love the story you're writing so far! Bloodlust I think? I noticed that you turned off anonymous reviews so I can't leave you any reviews anymore. I'm way to lazy to sign in when I use my little psp to read. But I just thought I'd tell you that you're doing a great job and I read your story every time you update! :)

**dyehanna1:** Thank you so much! You really make me feel appreciated! :)

**Love'Joy1990:** lol. Glad you liked it and I'll try updating very soon! Thank you for the review. 

**1beaut:** Of course something good would come out of Bamon stuck in the tomb ;) I feel sorry for Caroline, but like you said atleast she's alive. Happy that you liked the chapter and I'll try updating soon.

**Hellzz-on-Earth:** lol you got a tooth ache haha. That's true..atleast Bonnie admitted that she's falling for Damon. Katherine is definately going to pay in the long run. Don't worry Lucy will take care of getting rid of Katherine and Elena..along with help from the others. Elena will most likely being laying in her bed some time soon. Thanks for the review! :)

**x-RandomChick-x:** haha! Damon also made me kind of laugh when I was writing him singing the song Grenade. I'm really happy that you love my stories! :D

**Vie:** Thank you I'm very excited for getting over one hundred reviews! I really don't know what type of style my writing is. Most people say it's great, but I'm like ' what are you talking about? I'm only typing down what's going through my mind.' I will definately keep it up and happy holidays to you to...even though by the time I post this the holdidays might be over. lol. I actually did get what I wished for! It was amazing. I got an XBox360 with kinect. yeah! I also love that Damon didn't take advantage of Bonnie. I just don't see him like that type of guy. Exactly, he knows his limits and would be punished by Bonnie later on. rofl. I was actually laughing when I wrote it and now that you say it I could see him singing like that on the t.v. show to. Bonnie did realize that she has feelings for Damon and Damon will really get frustrated in this chapter over his feelings for Bonnie. Lucy has something up her sleeves. You're right because she's not going to sit around and let Katherine and her little clone win. I absolutely know what you're talking about. I was complaining about episode eleven when I got done watching it. They always show the boring Delena scenes and they are being televised, but when it comes to Bamon they only _talk_ about working together but don't show anything. It makes me angry because there are probably tons of people thinking the same thing! I agree with you because I could go for some Bamon 24/7 no doubt! :) Whoah I think you had the longest review and I replied the longest to yours lol. Thanks for the review!

**ShyButterflyKiss:** I really didn't want Bamon to go all the way because it just doesn't seem like the right time. Damon is to much of a gentlemen to just take advantage. All I can say is they have a long way before they reach that point. You do have a point there, Lucy should've went all 'bad witch' on them, but when Katherine and Elena finally get taken down I want the to when they least exspect it. Oh and I really wasn't going to let Stefan and Caroline kiss in this chapter, but since you begged and gave me the 'irresistible puppy dog eyes' I couldn't back down. ;)

**FiestyEva:** I just have to ramble, it's my thing. lol. I'm glad you liked my update and the Bamon and Stefan/Caroline scenes. They were fun to write. Yes Katherine is always trying to get her Stefan back, to bad she can't. Lucy definately knows now since Katherine spilled the beans. I think in the next chapter is when Lucy and bonnie will see each other. Thanks for the review! :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters or else it would be the Bonnie and Damon show. I also don't own Bruno Mars' song 'All About You.' The only thing I own is my mistakes..sorry :$**

P.S. I just thought I'd let you know that if you've heard Bruno Mars' song 'All About You' that it's a fast and upbeat song. But the way it's sung in this chapter is suppose to be slow and romantic? Ha I don't know. Has anyone noticed my love for Bruno Mars songs?...sorry for the rambling!

Small shivers ran down her back as she tried snuggling deeper into the blankets. Angry that the cold wouldn't go away Bonnie instantly sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked about. Damon was still there on the opposite side of the tomb. He seemed to be peering up at the ceiling as if he were in a haze. A weak smile slid its way across Bonnie's features because it kind of reminded her of the movie _Happy Feet_ when all of the trapped penguins acted like zombies. She watched Damon take a sip of some type of alcholic beverage. _How many stinking bottles did Stefan bring?_ Bonnie questioned herself mentally.

"Merry Christmas Bons." Damon stated nonchalantly whislt still looking at the ceiling. Bonnie tilted her head to the side in shock.

"What the heck do you mean _Merry Christmas?_" Bonnie questioned. Damon's eyes slowly unglued themselves from the tomb wall and faced her. Bonnie slightly flinched. The way Damon was staring at her with his piercing blues made it seem like a horror movie.

"Isn't that what you say when it's Christmas or have I been drinking to much to even care what I say?" Damon retorted while raising a black brow. Bonnie's green orbs widdened to the size of saucers.

"What? Today can't be Christmas...we've only been stuck in the tomb for about two...days..." Bonnie trailed off, now realizing that when they had gotten stuck it was the twenty-third of December.

"I say we celebrate by drinking as much as possible." Damon stated with a smirk. Bonnie grimaced. She couldn't believe that she had forgot about Christmas. Christmas was suppose to be about spending time with friends and family and getting presents and..being home in a nice warm house. Not being trapped in a cold tomb with a very screwed-up-in-the-head vampire.

"Damon, can't you live one day without drinking?" Bonnie asked, staring him straight in the eyes. Damon downed the rest of his bottle and threw it to the side.

"Bonnie if you havn't noticed..I'm not alive there for I can drink as much as I want when I want." The chocolate witch quirked a brow.

"This is just great. I'm stuck in a tomb with a..a..a depressed vampire on Christmas day?"

"Aww little Bonnie's upset?" Damon retorted in a childish manner. "There's tons of little kids and people all over the world right now who are dying and would pray to be stuck in a tomb with a homicidal like me." Bonnie crossed her arms and looked at the ground. In a way Damon was right. There probably were tons of people out there who were dying a gruesome death or something who would rather off be stuck in a tomb...with a homicidal vampire. Bonnie soon felt her pocket vibrate. Her irises grew bigger, forgetting that she even had a cell phone. She whiped it out and looked at the caller I.D. She pushed the green little icon when she realized that it was Stefan that was calling.

"Hello? Stefan?" Bonnie questioned, which then got a scoff from Damon.

"B..Bonnie?" She heard Caroline's voice retort on the other end. Bonnie's mouth gaped open, realizing that it was her best friend on the other line.

"Care!" How are you? Where were you? I was looking for you like crazy!" Bonnie screemed with ethusiasm.

"Bonnie I missed you!" Caroline yelled. "Katherine had got me and...she..stabbed me countless times with a knife." Caroline whispered in a now sad tone. Bonnie scrunched her brows together. Katherine had stabbed her best friend over and over again as if she were a piece of meat? Katherine didn't know what she had coming after Bonnie found her way out of this jail cell.

"Care...it's okay. How did you get away? Are you fine now?" Bonnie heard Caroline gulp as the bubbly blond soon perked up.

"I'm fine now Bonnie. Stefan's been helping me through this and taking care of me. Katherine just used me, playing with everyone. She made it seem like she killed me, but she threw me in my room and sealed me in like some kind of repunzel." Bonnie didn't know what to say. That stupid vampire had sealed Caroline in her room just to fool us? She had to admit that Katherine was slick and knew what she was doing.

"How the heck has Stefan been helping you then? Don't tell me he's stuck in there to.." Bonnie trailed off as she heard Damon say 'great the world's ending.'

"She only sealed me in here Bonnie. Stefan can get in and out. It's who Katherine wants so she's torturing him while everyone else is being trapped." Bonnie sighed.

"It's okay Care. We're going to work everything out. We are all going to get out some how and when we do-" Damon suddenly cut Bonnie off.

"When we do we're going to rip Katherine and Elena to shreds and then we're going to drink until we soil ourselves." Bonnie tilted a brow. Finishing off the conversation with Caroline by saying she loved her and wishing her a Merry Christmas. Bonnie started fiddling her phone in her hands when she realized something.

"Oh my Gosh what about my father? He must be worried, I...I have to call him and tell him-" Bonnie stopped mid sentence, her phone suddenly getting taken out of her hands and broken in half by strong, pale hands.

"What the heck did you do that for?" Bonnie shrieked. A smirk played on Damon's lips.

"One, I was tired of you talking. And two, you can't just go around and start calling people. Besides...Stefan already compelled your father to think that your're in Florida for a month vacation.

"Stefan compelled my dad? He compelled him?" Bonnie questioned, anger evident in her voice. Damon rolled his eyes.

"It was either that or there would be a search party for you. We can't have attention drawn toward any of us. Especially when oh let me just rephrase this for you. We're stuck in a stinking underground tomb, Caroline's sealed in her room waiting for her prince charming to come save her, and Stefan's prancing around trying to calm the little damsel in distress down and thinking of ways to save us when there's nothing he can do." Bonnie looked at Damon dumb founded. He was back in a cranky and depressing mood.

"Damon we'll get out of here. All we have to do is hope and-" Damon cut Bonnie off.

"All we have to do is hope." Damon is in a menacing tone, piercing Bonnie in the eyes with disgust. "All we have to do is hope Bonnie? Hope is for suckers."

Bonnie was on the verge of tears now. Damon was being the biggest jerk on the planet. She tried staying positive and put a fake smile on so she could get through this, but she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you so cranky and acting like a big jerk?" Bonnie yelled. Bonnie undid the covers from around her and stood up, dusting her clothes. Damon turned his eyes into slits.

"A jerk? I'm just showing you the real Damon Salvatore Bonnie." Damon stated venomly, popping the 'B' in Bonnie's name. Bonnie rolled her eyes and scowled.

"I'm glad I've seen the real _Damon Salvatore_ because it shows me who you really are." Bonnie stated as she started walking toward the back of the cave. All Damon did was smirk as he made a reply.

"Watch out for the rats.."

X

"Thanks Stefan." Caroline stated, handing the black cell phone back to Stefan. Stefan radiated off a smile.

"How are we going to make a plan if basically everyone's trapped?" The blond vampire stated. Stefan sighed as he made his way to Caroline and sat beside her.

"I really don't know. We could find the witch that's working with Katherine and Elena and coax her somehow." Caroline knitted her brows together.

"You mean bribe her with a shopping spree or blackmail her." Stefan's eyes widened at Caroline's synicalness.

"No Care. We could find the witch and question her. Ask her who's side is she really on. Katherine black mails and forces people to work for her. If this witch is working for her because she thinks she might get something in return then she's wrong. We can talk to her about it." Caroline shot up a blond brow.

"How do you know if it's a girl doing all the magic anyway? They could be a dude." Stefan shrugged his shoulders.

"Katherine always had a soft spot for witches, not _dudes_." Caroline slightly rolled her eyes playfully.

"So did you see Bonnie today when you went to go drop off the stuff?" Stefan weakly smiled.

"I did, but she was sleeping. Only Damon was awake." Caroline nodded her head.

"So what did Damon say?" Stefan looked Caroline straight in her blue eyes as he smiled. He was always thankful that Caroline was the one to brighten up his day by making conversation.

"Damon told me to go screw myself." Stefan deadpanned. Caroline was about to open her mouth and ask why Damon was acting the way he was, but Stefan beat her to the punch.

"He's in a bad mood for some reason. He and Bonnie must have been at it again." A playful smirk appeared on Caroline's features.

"Stefan have you ever noticed how Bonnie and Damon fight on and off like an old married couple?" Stefan squinted his eyes playfully.

"Actually I've noticed it way before you did Care." Caroline punched Stefan in the arm lightly. Caroline suddenly stopped making eye contact with Stefan and peered around her room.

"Caroline what is it?" Stefan questioned concerned. The bubbly blond looked up for a quick second.

"It's just that you yesterday you said that you wanted..me.." It was hard for Caroline to take in. Over the years everyone has always wanted Elena. It was always Elena this, Elena that. When Stefan told her that he wanted her it was alot to take in. Stefan grabbed the blue-eyed vamps hand and gripped her chin to look at him.

"Caroline I meant what I said. I don't want Katherine or Elena." He spoke the identical vampires names with distaste. Stefan placed a stray hair behind Caroline's ear, leaning into her. Caroline's oceanic eyes sparkled as she to leaned in. The two vampires were now inches apart from each others lips. Caroline's breath hitched, nervous of the fact that she was about to kiss Stefan. Stefan-Elena's ex. She never dreamed of the day where she would get to kiss one of Elena's exes. Caroline felt Stefan's cool breath climb over her face in an embrace that was hard to explain. All it took was one more inch and-

"Ring, ring!" Stefan's cell phone yelled. Stefan sighed and pulled back from Caroline, giving her an appologetic look. Stefan yanked out his cell phone and looked at the caller I.D. His eye brows knitted in confusion.

"What is it?" Caroline questioned.

"Hmm it's another unknown caller. It might be Katherine again." Stefan answered the call.

"Hello?" Stefan asked, not really knowing who it was.

"Stefan right?" Came an unfamiliar female voice.

"Who wants to know?" Stefan retorted seriously. The voice on the other line made a bitter chuckle.

"If you want to save your brother, Bonnie, and that little blond vampire then you'll listen to me. Stefan's senses perked up, wondering if this was all part of Katherine's plan. Stefan opened his mouth, about to retort when the femine voice cut him off.

"Stefan I'm not working for Katherine, not any more anyway. I'm the witch who casted the spells, I'm the witch that can un-cast them." Stefan sighed.

"I don't know if I can trust you." The youngest Salvatore brother stated, a firm looking looming his features.

"Well trust this Stefan. If you don't meet me at the Grill today at six o' clock, then Damon, Bonnie, and Caroline will be stuck forever."

"What about Katherine? Can you help us stop her?" Stefan hurridly stated. There was no response on the other end. Stefan strained his ears, hearing the woman's breathing and then a disconnected line. Stefan hung up his phone. Stefan got up, heading for the door.

"Stefan wait!" Caroline shouted, running after him. Stefan turned around swiftly with a fierce look in his eyes.

"You're going to trust this _woman_ and go to the Grill?" Caroline questioned. Stefan walked closer to Caroline until they were face to face, inches apart.

"It's my only option Caroline. Damon and Bonnie and you are stuck." Caroline basically stabbed Stefan in the eyes with the smoldering look she was giving him.

"Stefan I can't just let you go..if you leave and if something happens then..then..." Stefan speedily cupped Caroline's face and kissed her as if this was the last day on Earth. After a good ten seconds, Stefan pulled back and stroked Caroline's soft, pale skin.

"Nothing's going to happen to me. I promise." With that Stefan headed out the door, never looking back. Caroline sighed, making her way back to her bed. She turned her head, looking at the clock that read twenty-minutes after five o' clock. Caroline scooped up a pillow, hugging it softly to her chest as she put a finger up to her lips. A small smile graced her face.

X

"Why are we doing this again?" Elena questioned with an odd look on her face. Katherine and Elena sat in the V.I.P section of one of the hottest clubs in Mystic Falls. The music pumped through Elena's veins as she watched two guys dressed in leather jackets lick milk out of dog bowls on the floor. Katherine crossed her legs ever so lady like as she pet one of the twenty-something year olds head.

"Because it's entertaining me Elena.." Katherine trailed off, her demon-like eyes darting around the club. Elena threw up her hands, not wanting to ask any more questions. If Katherine was entertained by two guys liking milk out of dog bowls then so be it. Elena tapped her fingers to the music, bobbing her head up and down like a chicken.

"Where'd Lucy go?" Elena questioned out of no where. Katherine snapped her neck back to Elena. The annoyed vampire rolled her eyes. She was starting to get irritated of Elena. Always following her around like a lost pet. And always asking so many questions.

"Lucy can go where ever she wants Elena. When I need her to do some spells again I'll give her a call." Elena nodded. Elena peered out into the sea of people, watching everyone dance. Her gums started to itch, the need of blood was calling her. Elena got up from her spot.

"Where are you going?" Katherine demanded. Elena snapped her neck around to her identical ancestor.

"Just going to get something to drink." The baby vampire replied. Katherine sighed.

"Make sure you clean up your mess when you're done.." Katherine replied lazily, petting one of her little boy toys.

Elena headed to the bar. She said she was going to get a drink, which was true. But to get the 'drink' that she wanted she needed to lure in some prey. Elena plummeted down on one of the bar stools and tapped her blood-red finger nails on the table. The bar tender came over. Elena licked her lips slowly at the intoxicating guy. But he just wasn't any guy. He was none other than Matt Donovan-her ex boy friend.

"Whoa hey Elena, didn't think I'd see you here." Matt stated with a toothy grin on his features. Elena didn't speak for a minute. She stared into his clear eyes and gave him a devilish grin.

"Well I just decided to come out with some friends.." Elena stated seductively as she trailed her fingers up and down the bar table. Matt gave Elena an odd stare as if she were on crack. He didn't know if Elena was acting weird or flirting with him.

"Oh so I'm guessing you're here with Stefan and Caroline and Bonnie?" Matt questioned, trying to make a conversation. Elena glared for a second, her eyes turing a hint of black. Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie were out of the question. She would try erasing them from her memory. Elena tilted her head to the side.

"Me and Stefan are over." Elena stated simply. Matt's eyes bulged with surprise. He would of never thought that Elena and Stefan would ever break up.

"Oh...I'm sorry.." Matt replied, scratching the back of his neck. Elena shrugged innocently. "So what can I get you? Water?" The handsome blond questioned. Elena stood up from her chair, leaning over the table until she was inches away from Matt's face.

"Oh sweet little Matt-y. I think I want something a little sweeter."

"You must be on crack. Are you feeling okay Elena?" Matt asked seriously, stepping a few feet back. The crazy vamp beckoned Matt foward. She grabbed Matt by the shirt forcefully and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You will quit what you're doing right now and come have some fun with me."

"I will quit what I'm doing right now and go have some fun with you." A synical smile plastered its way across the psychotic vampire's face.

"Good boy."

X

Bonnie sat in the dark in the back of the tomb by herself. She cuddled her legs up to her chest, trying to get warm but she just couldn't. But this was a sacrifice she had to make. She couldn't stand another second talking talking to Damon. He was in a bad mood and she knew why. Because she had pushed him away. Bonnie the tug and pull toward him to but she was hesitant and scared. Bonnie opened her quivering mouth as she started singing. For some reason she couldn't tell Damon how she was feeling, but she could tell him in song.

" I know boy when you look at me you don't know how I feel. Cause I'm usually so nonchalant my feel..feelings I con..conceal. But I want you to kn...know..Oh I want you to know. I must admit I'v..I've felt this way for more than quite a ..a while..." Bonnie suddenly stopped singing, out of breath. She covered her face with her hands.

A couple minutes had passed as Bonnie whiped her head up, hearing foot steps nearing their way to the back of the tomb. She kept listening, suddenly hearing Damon's voice singing from where she had left off in the song.

"But I can't hold it no longer when I see that pretty smile. Can't wait no more. Oh I can't wait no more. Ooo. Girl to tell you the truth it's always been yoou. I'm all about yoou. Oh girl, noone can do me the way you do..." Damon trailed off gently. Bonnie held her breath. Damon had heard her. Well of course he would have, but she didn't know that he would have come. Bonnie kept staring straight ahead, seeing two black shoes appear out of the darkness. She squinted her eyes, now seeing a broken down looking Damon. In a way he sort of looked angelic. His hair was even more of a disheaveled mess than it was before, his clothes wrinkled and dirty. And his eyes...they seemed to have little tears in them. Bonnie had only seen Damon one other time like this. And that was when he was heart broken over Katherine.

"Girl when you smile...there's not a place I'd rather be..." Damon sang slowly in perfect melody. A little smiled twirled across Bonnie's lips. Bonnie pushed herself up off the ground and walked closer to the emotionally recked vampire. Bonnie sighed.

"Just stay for a while. And then you'll see that you should be right here with me..." The caramel witch sang slowly in perfect harmony. Damon walked closer as so did Bonnie. The emotional vampire and witch were now face to face.

"Cause I love everything you do...that's why...I had to take this time..baby to tell you..." The blue-eyed vampire chimmed in a whispered tone.

"Oh now you know..."Bonnie sang. Damon leaned in closer to the witch's lips. "And now you kn-" Bonnie's soft singing was cut off by Damon's lips crashing down to hers in a soft kiss. After a few seconds, Damon pulled back and looked into Bonnie's eyes. There was nothing to be said between the two because everything that they wanted to say was said through the song. Damon leaned back down, kissing Bonnie again and pushing her gently up against the tomb wall. He stroked her face and kissed her hard, trying to see if this was real. In response Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him in closer. The kisses first started out light, then turning into a long, heated make-out session.

Bonnie and Damon found themselves tangled in each others arms-Bonnie's back pressed into Damon's chest. The two sat there in silence.

"Stefan brought more stuff." Damon stated, slicing the quiet away with his words echoing about the cave. Bonnie sat up and looked at the vampire. She gave him a 'why the heck didn't you tell me this before' look. Damon just gave off one of his infamous smirks and shrugged his shoulders. He pointed to a bag in the corner. Bonnie slightly rolled her eyes and got up to retrieve it. Inside she found more clothes, water, food and diapers? Bonnie picked up the pack of grown-up diapers and turned around.

"What are these for?" Bonnie questioned. An amusing smile spread across Damon's lips.

"They're to throw on your head and wear as hats. Seriously Bonnie? What do you think they're for." Bonnie frowned a little. It wasn't fair that vampires didn't need to use the bathroom.

"Are you kidding me? I don't want to wear diapers." Bonnie stated, throwing the pack down and crossing her arms. Damon picked up a bottle of blood, sipping it slowly.

"Well it's either that or..you figure it out." Bonnie groaned, turning back around and venturing more into the bag full of items. She kept digging deeper, finding wrapped gifts. There were four gifts in total.

"We have gifts?" Bonnie questioned, turning around and holding it up for Damon to see.

"It is Christmas. Santa decided to come after all. Even though you've been a very naughty girl..." Damon stated huskily.

"Shut up Damon and get your present that cough santa cough brung." Bonnie had already knew that Stefan-being the good hearted person that he is-brought them. Bonnie took the presents out and sat beside Damon. Bonnie fingered an average sized present noticing it had been from Caroline. It was rectangular in shape. Bonnie tore the silver wrapping off and laughed to herself. Damon shot up a brow and mumbled something about Caroline drinking bad blood. Bonnie touched the hard cover of the book that said _'Vampire Diaries.'_ She couldn't believe the bubbly blond was still addicted to the book. Bonnie set it aside and watched Damon open one of his presents. The box was average sized and had green wrapping paper. Damon was about to claw the box open when Bonnie stopped him.

"You have to read who it's from." Bonnie stated sternly as if she were a mother and Damon was her child. Damon scoffed and read.

"To my loving, caring, hot, beautiful, awesome, and greatest brother in the world from Stefan. A chuckle escaped Bonnie's lips.

"Really Damon? One, why the heck would Stefan call you hot and beautiful? And two the other words are just rediculous."

"Ugg fine Bonnie. It says to Damon from Stefan. You happy woman?" Bonnie nodded her head in amusement. Damon ripped the wrappings off his present and then opened the box. Inside the box was a black hat and a pair of black mittens. Damon held up one of the mittens.

"Wow Stefan really out done himself this year..." Damon stated with fake enthusiasm.

"Damon stop. There's tons of people out there wishing they could hav.." Bonnie stopped mid sentance, snickering.

"See!" Damon stated, crossing his arms. Bonnie calmed down and patted Damon on the back comfortingly.

"You still have one left." Bonnie stated. Bonnie picked up her other present. It had red wrapping paper and a shine-y green bow. She read the tag, seeing that it was from Stefan. Bonnie tore the paper off. Her mouth gaped open.

"Pinch me I must be dreaming." Bonnie all but squealed. Damon huffed, scooping up the bottle of perfume.

"This is what you're yelling about? A bottle of perfume?" Damon questioned amusingly. Bonnie snatched it back.

"You know how much this costs in the stores? One hundred dollars." Damon waved a hand.

"Pssh. That's chunk change. I'll trade you my mittens and hat for it." The taunting vampire stated, holding up the matching set. Bonnie turned her head.

"Hmmph. I don't think so." The stubborn witch said, clutching the perfume to her chest. Damon picked up his last gift. He looked at the rectangular shaped present.

"Great this is from Caroline...wonder what it could be.." Damon stated sarcastically with the fakest of fake smiles glued onto his face. Bonnie hissed as Damon opened his present, rolling his blue marbles the farthest they could go.

"Really? Caroline got me a stupid _Vampire Diaries_ book?" He held it in his hands moving it about hysterically. "And it's the same volume as yours."

"Damon just be thankful that she got you something. She hates your guts." Damon shrugged and threw the book to his side, not caring for it. Bonnie ignored the selfish vampire and sniffed her perfume happily, spritzing some on here and there. Before she could spray some more the perfume bottle suddenly flew out of her hands.

"Damon.." Bonnie warned. Damon was suddenly in Bonnie's face, undressing her with his eyes.

"If you spray that one more time I might have to eat you up..." He said tauntingly. Bonnie quirked a perfectly shaped brow. Damon was inches away from Bonnie's lips, his cool breath surrounding her face. Damon bent down, about to kiss the beautiful witch when he pulled back and took out a small box from his leather jacket. Bonnie knitted her brows, not knowing what the heck was going on. Damon placed the green wrapped little box in her hands.

"D..Damon you shouldn't have." Bonnie stated, looking up at the smirking vampire.

"Technically Stefan went and bought it..I just told him to get it since I'm stuck in the tomb and he's out there lolly gagging." Bonnie took hold of the little box and carefully unwrapped the paper. She then opened the box, seeing a green heart shaped necklace with little white diamonds surrounding the little green heart. She couldn't find words to what she was explaining. Bonnie simply covered her mouth and gaped. Damon chuckled to himself, taking the necklace and clasping it around Bonnie's supple neck.

"Damon I love it." The witch stated after recovering. Damon inched closer to Bonnie's face and cupped it in his hands. He bent down for a kiss before speaking.

"Stefan kind of screwed it up." Bonnie pulled back and looked at him astounded.

"What do you mean Stefan screwed it up?" Damon started knitting his fingers through Bonnie's hair, touching her collarbone as he made his way to her ear.

"He didn't buy the most expensive one." A weak smile slid onto the witch's features as she shivered from Damon's cool breath on her ear. Her smile went away as quickly as it came. Damon pulled back, looking at Bonnie with concern.

"Okay what's wrong? Stupid Stefan. I told him to get the five hundred dollar one." Another weak smile appeared on Bonnie's face.

"Damon I love the necklace, it's not that.." Bonnie trailed off biting her lip.

"Then what is it?" The impatient vampire stated. Bonnie twiddled her thumbs together.

"I didn't get you anything." Bonnie deadpanned.

"Havn't you heard that it's better to recieve that give? "That's why you're sad? Bons I don't deserve presents, I've...I've got..you.." It was hard for Damon to say. Damon really didn't care for presents. He's been living for almost a century and has basically seen the whole world, done almost everything imaginable. But this was hard for him to say because he's only said what he said to one other girl that didn't care about him. Bonnie stood up and threw out a hand for the vampire to take. Damon didn't question, only grabbed her hand. She pulled him up the best she could and then started to take off his jacket.

"Oh so my motto worked huh?" Damon sarcastically replied whilst wriggling his black brows. Bonnie shook her head back and fourth and peeled off his t-shirt. She placed her small, chocolate hands onto his cold, bare chest as she exaimined him. There were a couple gray and blue veins here and there. The regular human blood that Stefan was bringing him only seemed to be working by the hours. Bonnie swatted her hair over her shoulder and tilted her head to the side.

"Here's my present to you. And you better enjoy the whole ten seconds that you're going to get." Bonnie replied sassilly. Damon suddenly had Bonnie on the cold, stone wall, his hands on either side of her face as he corned her in. Damon placed small kisses on her supple neck before whispering in her left ear.

"Best Christmas present ever." He looked Bonnie in her green irises and kissed her softly on the lips. He then trailed more kisses down her neck and then swiftly bit into her. He felt her slump, easily gripping her and pressing her to him. When Damon with drew his fangs he looked back up at his green-eyed beauty. He knew she was sleepy after the blood withdrawl, her eyes trying to stay open, but shutting on their own. Damon kissed Bonnie on the forehead and scooped her up bridal style in his strong arms. He wrapped her up in the nifty blankets as if she were an infant and sat beside her.

X

Stefan arrived at the Grill with ten minutes to spare. He nervously walked to one of the tables and sat down, waiting for this witch to appear. He didn't know for sure if this was a trap or if it was the real deal. He could only hope that he wasn't being tricked because sadly, this was the only option he had. The nervous vampire tapped his fingers on the table, looking around the Grill. All he could think about right now was Damon and Bonnie. But most importantly Caroline. He had kissed her right before he left, promising her that he would come back and nothing was going to happen to him. Stefan suddenly heard light steps coming near. He snapped his neck up, seeing a beautiful dark-skined woman nearing. She had long dark curls cascading down her back that was similar to Bonnie's. He also noticed the woman's hazel-like eyes that were also similar to Bonnie's.

Stefan tensed up, the mysterious woman that he was sure to be the witch coming closer. The woman stood at Stefan's table, flipping her dark curls out of her eyes and tilting her head to the side. She then extended out a manicured hand. Stefan was now going to find out if what he promised to Caroline was going to be broken.

"You must be Stefan."

A/N: There's chapter thirteen. I really don't know how this one really went so please review and tell me? :)


	14. Chapter 14

Unfreezing Time: Chapter14

A/N: I know I havn't updated this in a while, but I finally got my internet back and some inspiration. I litterally would be sitting at the computer staring and not knowing what to write. I have to warn you that I myself does not think that this chapter is good. But you guys can be the judge. So please review! :)

X

Here's to my awesome reviewers!: **Danielle Salvatore, Breathe Breathe Breathe, Infrena, Fiesty Eva, Krazii Kayy, Lady Krystalyn, Lula6791, and scorpiustar!**

X

**Danielle Salvatore:** Glad you liked the Bamon and the Caroline/Stefan. lol. I don't even know what their couple name is. Elena is very mean and crappy I must say...but I think you're kinda going to be disapointed about Matt...thanks for the review! :) Oh and I'll update soon!

**Breathe Breathe Breathe:** Very happy that you liked the chapter! I'll try putting some more action in the next one. I'll try updating soon! THank you for the review.

**Infrena:** Haha. I have no idea why I put adult diapers, but I kind of started cracking up when I wrote it. lol. Glad you liked the Bamon and Caroline/Stefan. Yes I know Elena is pathetic trying to act like Katherine. But don't worry about Elena...something might happen to her...dun dun dunnn Don't worry in this chapter Lucy is going to help. Very happy that you liked it! I'll update soon. :)

**Fiesty Eva:** Glad you liked the Bamon bantering and then kissing. Oh and the Caroline/Stefan promising kiss. I'm actually kind of getting annoyed with Katherine and Elena. Something needs to be done! And it will be. lol. Sorry, but I'll say now there will be no Lucy and Bonnie interaction in this chapter. I don't want Lucy and Bonnie to meet just yet. But you're right. Lucy won't be working for Kat anymore. Thanks for the review! :)

**Krazii Kayy:** Happy that you like this so far! Thank you so much for the review.

**Lady Krystalyn:** I thought it was cute how Damon got Bonnie a present to. And yes Katherine always doesn't tell the truth because she's stupid like that. haha. Thank you very much for your lovely review!

**Lula6791:** Wow! I'm really glad you liked this chapter. It made me smile. Yes I say that Elena is close to being like Katherine..but not all the way. The Bamon moment was very fun for me to write. I'll try updating soon because I've finally got inspiration back! :)

**Scorpuistar:** I will definately try and post more chapters. I've got an idea planned in my head and some of my inspiration finally came back to me! ;)

X

"A B C D E F G H-" Damon stopped himself in mid-sentence from singing the alphabet. Why in the world was he singing the alphabet? He had no clue. He took a swig of his drink, realizing that he would soon need more if he ever was going to survive in the rat hole that he was in. He looked over, seeing Bonnie twist and turn in the heap of blankets.

"Not the alphabet..no mom...I don't want to go to kindergarden again.." Damon heard Bonnie mumble in her sleep. The cocky blue-eyed vamp rolled his marbles and shook his head. It was late in the evening and he had nothing else better to do. The doppleganger twins were out there plotting some crap, whilst Stefan and Blondie were...who knows. Damon shoved the thoughts away about what everyone else was doing. All he knew was that he wanted to get the heck out, rip the dopplegangers apart, and then relax with his little witch.

Damon leaned back against the cold cave walls. He couldn't find a way to go to sleep. He emptied another bottle of who-knows-what, resting his hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling. People always counted sheep when they couldn't go to sleep so why couldn't he count how many times he was going to stab Elena and Katherine?

"One stab." Damon stated deviously with a small smirk on his handsome features.

"Two stab, three stab, four stab..." Damon trailed off. This wasn't working either. It was better to actually stab someone for real then to visualize it.

Bonnie soon creaked her eyes open, hearing Damon retort something about stabbing? Bonnie propped herself up on her side, turing around to see a bored looking Damon staring at the ceiling.

"Did..did I just hear you say something about stabbing?" Bonnie questioned curiously. Damon didn't take his pupils off of the ceiling as he talked.

"Yes Bonnie as a matter-of-fact I did. That's what I plan on doing to Katherine and Elena when I get out of here. Stab them in the heart a million times to make sure they're dead and never coming back..." Damon trailed off in a sly way, a smirk tugging at his sculpted lips. Bonnie's green irises slightly widened. She swallowed a little gulp in her throat. Damon was going to kill Katherine...and Elena. Elena of course was now on Katherine's side but...but..they were friends for so long and..

"Damon Elena is-" Damon's head suddenly flashed in her direction, his ice-y eyes turning a shade darker.

"Bonnie Elena is going to die one way or another. She locked us in a freaking dinosaur cave." Damon stated seriously, moving his hands about hysterically. Bonnie sat up, wrapping the blankets around her tighter. Damon was right. Elena had to go one way or another right? But why did Bonnie think that Elena had the right to stay?

"But if Elena just had another chance then maybe-" Bonnie was cutt off once again by the now fuming vampire. Damon's eyes grew dark, piercing Bonnie with a venomus look.

"Once I get out of here..." The angry vamp stated in a serious matter. Bonnie looked away. She wasn't frightened by Damon. Only the words he was saying. He was going to kill Elena and there was no way that she could stop him. Her and Elena grew up together. Heck they even pooped on the same toliet together and she was going to be soon gone. Just like that.

Damon was suddenly in front of Bonnie. He put a hand up to her face, stroking it as he cupped her chin and made her face him.

"Bonnie they both threatened all of us. They put all of us in danger. They even took care of Blondie. If we didn't kill them then they would snap your little delicate neck without a second thought." Tears formed in Bonnie's eyes. She couldn't help it. She didn't want to cry, but it was the only thing she could do. She nodded her head in response.

"Bonnie I can't loose you..." Damon trailed, his brows scrunching seriously. Bonnie gripped Damon's hand and placed it against her heart. Damon you'll never loose me. Until the day my heart stops beating...you'll never loose me. Damon looked at Bonnie sincerely. He didn't know if she was telling the truth, but he hoped that she was. He loved Katherine unconditionally for the past one hundred and forty-five years and she didn't care. But Bonnie..she was different. Damon bent down and kissed Bonnie tenderly on the lips and pulled back.

"Promise me." The crystal-eyed vamps eye brows srunched once more, his eyes getting misty. Bonnie took a dry gulp. She had never commited to someone this much before. Especially with Damon in this state. She had never seen him, would never even think he could let his emotions to show this much. Bonnie grabbed Damon's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I promise."

X

Stefan stared at the caramel witch for another whole minute. He was tense. He then nervously shook her hand.

"Hi I'm Stefan." A smile broke out on the witch's beautiful features. Stefan slapped himself on the head mentallly.

"Right I'm sorry you already know who I am..." Stefan stood there awkwardly for another second before gesturing to the witch with his hands for her to sit down.

"Oh here let me get that." Stefan nervously stated, grabbing her chair and pulling it out for her. Stefan then plummeted down in his own chair.

"So you must be.." The brown-eyed vampire trailed off, not knowing what to say, looking the chocolate witch in her dark, brown eyes. Lucy smiled, showing off her pearly whites.

"I'm Lucy." She retorted simply.

"So you can help Damon and Bonnie?" Stefan questioned eagerly, yet calming at the same time. Lucy nodded her head, her black curls bouncing up and down.

'I'm the one who put the spell up to the tomb to seal them in." Stefan's eyes widdened, his hands slightly flexing. Lucy gave off a little devious smile, her eyes twitching from Stefan's balled fists, back to his brooding forehead.

"Why Lucy?" Stefan questioned. Lucy licked her dry lips, looking down at the table and then back up at the younger Salvatore.

"I didn't know who Katherine was going to trap. She told me to put the spell up so anyone supernatural couldn't get out." Stefan radiated off a fierce look.

"You didn't answer my question Lucy. Why?" Stefan stated firmly, gaining a sudden confidence. Lucy looked back down at the table as she spoke.

"I owe Katherine. She did me a favor...she saved my life." Lucy then looked back up at Stefan, her fierce black eyes staring into his.

"Katherine didn't tell me there was another witch involved. She especially didn't tell me that she was a Bennett...my cousin.." Stefan straightened up in his seat.

"So you're related to Bonnie?" A little smile pierced the caramel witch's lips.

"Yes. Down the line..matter-of-factly speaking we are related." Stefan nodded.

"Can you take the barrier down? Off of Caroline to." Lucy gave a curt nod.

"Of course Stefan. After I take the barriers down, you can have Katherine and her little puppy-Elena I believe?" She paused, waiting for Stefan to respond. The brown-eyed vamp nodded in a sad gesture. Sure him and Elena _were_ in love, but since Elena chose sides, this was what was going to happen. Elena had to die.

"Katherine and Elena will be waiting outside of the Grill." Stefan's whole body tensed up, his fists clenching. He bent down, whispering into Lucy's personal space.

"What do you mean Katherine and Elena are outside of the Grill?" Stefan announced hysterically. Lucy held up a hand, trying to calm the vampire down.

"Katherine thinks that I'm putting a spell on you. She wanted me to make a love spell so you would fall for her. She told me to put a potion in your drink." Stefan slouched back in his chair, a heavy sigh releasing from his throat.

"When you exit the Grill, act normal. If I would have given you the potion it wouldn't take affect for another couple of hours anyway. She'll never know." Stefan nodded seriously. He was relieved to know that he didn't have to act all googly-eyed over Katherine.

X

The brunette vampire paced outside of the Grill, waiting for Lucy to come out.

"What the heck is taking Lucy so long?" Katherine exclaimed angrily under her breath. Elena popped out of know where, wiping blood from her cheek. Katherine turned around, quirking up a brow at Elena's actions.

"Enjoy your evening snack?" Katherine stated smugly. Elena radiated off a smug smile, mirroring her ancestors facial features.

"Very." Elena stated back simply. Katherine turned back around, peeking her head around the corner to see if Stefan and Lucy would be coming out soon.

"What are we waiting here for?" Elena stated in a whine-y matter. Katherine didn't turn around, instead she kept her eyes glued on the Grill door.

"Lucy was suppose to give Stefan a love potion." Katherine stated in a husky manner. Elena's heart sunk. She did love Stefan, she knew Katherine wanted him bad, but this was just to much for her. But there was nothing she could do. Katherine threw Elena around the corner in a fast pace.

"What the heck? What are you-" The devious vampire threw her hand over her doppleganger's mouth, muffling her squeals.

"Would you shut up? Stefan's heading this way." Katherine unwrapped her hand from Elena's mouth, walking around the corner, stopping Stefan in his tracks. Stefan jumped in surprise.

"Hello Steffy poo." Katherine stated, batting her lashes, flashing off her pearly-white smile. Stefan's brows scrunched as frown was thrown upon his face.

"What do you want Katherine?" The angry vampire scowled. Stefan's eyes darted from Katherine's to Elena's and then back at Katherine's.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you. I love you Stefan." The psychotic vampire sugar coated. Stefan rolled his eyes, looking back at his ex-eight teen sixty-four lover.

"Katherine get this threw your head and get it good. I will never love you again." With that Stefan stomped off angrily, hoping that Katherine bought his fake act. Katherine swiftly turned around, walking the opposite way, Elena follwoing behind. Katherine reached in her tiny pockets, pulling out her cell and dialing Lucy's number. Lucy picked up within a number of seconds.

"Hello?" Lucy stated. Katherine spoke seriously.

"Did you get the deed done?" Lucy chuckled on the other line.

"I owe you nothing anymore Katherine. I held up my end of the bargin got it?" Katherine rolled her chocolate eyes on the other line.

"Yeah, yeah. No more spells. Now did you get the deed done?" Katherine asked, clearly getting annoyed.

"I did indeed." Lucy stated, with that she hung up. Lucy slipped her cell back in her purse. She walked around the corner, seeing Stefan waiting on the curb.

"Come on. I'll give you a ride to Caroline's house, then to Damon and Bonnie." The cocoa-colored witch kicked a rock, determinedly piercing Stefan's eyes. She shook her head back and fourth.

"No need. The spells are broken. They're free." Lucy went to walk away, Stefan gripping her arm lightly. The complicated witch snapped her neck back, staring Stefan down.

"Are they free?" Stefan stated firmly, wanting to know the answer. Lucy smiled brightly.

"Yes Stefan. Trust me." Stefan could see it in her dark eyes. If there was one person to trust, it would be Lucy. With that, Stefan released his grip.

"Thank you Lucy." Lucy radiated off another one of her mysteriously beautiful smiles.

"Good bye Stefan."

X

Caroline sat on her bed in her room. She flashed through every channel possible and finally landed on the news. Yes she was just that bored where she had to watch the news. The bubbly blond sighed, her bubbliness bursted a while ago. She quietly slurped on her cup of blood that Stefan had brought for her.

_"This just end. Matt Donovan, a teen living in Mystic Falls was murdered last night."_ Caroline's eyes did back flips in her skull. Matt Donovan was dead? Her eyes glued them selves to the t.v. screen. They showed a picture of Matt, his body and face pale.

_"The teens body was said to have two punctures by the neck, his body being drained of blood."_ Caroline covered her mouth with her manicured hand. Poor Matt was all she could think. They used to be friends way back when. Caroline stood up, knowing that a vampire had done it. She was furious. Furious because she knew that Elena and Katherine were probably behind the whole thing. She got up, pacing and walking in her room like a hampster trapped in a cage. The now angry blond looked at her door. It was wide open, but she knew that she couldn't exit. Caroline squinted her eyes at the door.

"Screw this." She stated outloud. She needed to get out. The psycho twins were terrorizing the town and they had to be stopped. Caroline cracked her neck and knuckles, lining up with the door. She was going to get through no matter how many times she was going to get stopped by the barrier. She counted to three before charging at the door. When then blue-eyed vampire charged through her door, made a hole in the wall and rolled down the steps she didn't know what happened. Caroline quickly got up, using her vampire speed as she rubbed her neck and shoulders.

"Wow my idea actually worked." Caroline stated cheerfully. She rubbed her aching muscles once more, suprised that she didn't break anything. She then thanked the Gods that her mom wasn't home, but cursed under her breath for the hole in the wall she made. Caroline then ran to the phone, dialing Stefan's cell phone.

"Caroline?" Stefan stated in a non-believing voice.

"Stefan listen. I got out. The barrier let me out. But Matt Donavan was murdered last night and I think I know who did it." Stefan's ears perked up.

"Katherine and Elena."

"I swear I'm going to rip off their-"

"Caroline just hold on. I'll tell Damon and Bonnie that the spells were lifted. We'll all meet at the boarding house." Caroline nodded, about to hang up.

"Wait Stefan!" Caroline shouted over the other end.

"Huh? Caroline what is it?"

"The spells were lifted?" The blond vampire questioned, realizing that she didn't get out on her own, but the spell was lifted.

"Yeah, the witch that helped Katherine. Her name is Lucy. She's Bonnie's cousin." Caroline's mouth was agap.

"What?" Stefan sighed on the other line. This was going to be hard to explain.

"Listen Care, I'll just tell you when we meet up with Bonnie and Damon. Caroline nodded into her phone.

"Okay. Bye Mr. Pale hotty with the brown eyes. Stefan quirked a brow, not asking any more questions but simply hanging up. A light smile drifted on his face.

X

"I've been working hard so long. It seems like pain has been my only friend. My fragile hearts been done so wrong. I wondered if I'd ever heal again. Oh just like all the seasons. Never stay the same. All around me I can feel a change..." Damon sighed a long deep sigh, snapping his neck toward Bonnie.

"Really Bonnie?" The sarcastic vampire stated. The cinnomon-colored witch shrugged her shoulders.

"Would you please stop singing those depressing Brad Mores songs. It's really irritating." Bonnie wavered a faint smile.

"Brad Mores? It's _Bruno Mars_." Bonnie rolled off her tongue. Damon raised his eyes toward the ceiling and then averted them back at the little witch.

"Like it makes a difference. The point is none of the stuff you're saying is true anyway. Look around little witch." The bored vampire waved his hands.

"For one we're in a freaking cave. I'm pretty sure the seasons arn't changing in here." Bonnie's green irises contorted into slits.

"All around me I can feel a change." Bonnie stated simply, crossing her arms in front of her chest with a pout in place. Damon was about to say another sarcastic reply, but was stopped when Bonnie put her hand up.

"Nope. I don't want to hear it." Damon radiated off a smug smile, putting his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling. Bonnie finally relaxed, closing her eyes at the quiet that now filled the damp air.

"So what's this change that you feel." The moca witch popped her eyes open, deciding to stare at the ceiling as well.

"I really don't know. But I think I feel something. A change. Like something has been...lifted..." Bonnie drifted off in thought. Damon now averted his eyes on the little witch.

"You mean a spell?" Damon questioned seriously, rubbing his chin as his eyes flashed to the opening of the tomb and back. Bonnie anxiously sat up, giving Damon's suggestion a thought. Before Bonnie could say anything, Damon was at the opening of the tomb in a flash. Bonnie watched before Damon sucked in a breath and stuck his hand through the opening. Bonnie's eyes widdened.

"W..we're free? We're not stuck?" Damon turned around, flashing Bonnie a sly smile.

"Looks like it." Bonnie slowly stood up, looking at Damon like she had seen a ghost.

"But how? Who lifted the spell?" Damon slightly rolled his eyes, tired of the questions that he couldn't answer.

"Bonnie look, I don't know, but I say we get out of here. Clean ourselves up in the shower." Damon wriggled his eyebrows before continuing. "Then we go out on a fun little killing spree that I like to call 'kill those little son of a b-' Bonnie was still a little bit hesitant about killing anyone. The young witch wrinkled her nose in response, putting a hand up to her confused head. Bonnie opened her eyes, feeling a light tug on her shoulders. Damon was now face to face with her, staring into her pools of green.

"Bonnie they're the bad guys. Elena can't be trusted anymore." Bonnie felt her eyes getting tear-y, but held the tears back. She quickly nodded, following Damon out of the tomb. The fierce witch quickly shielded her eyes from the harsh Suns' rays. Damon turned around quickly, checking to see if Bonnie was alright. Bonnie unshielded her eyes slowly, seeing Damon's crystal-like eyes in the Sunlight. And that's when she noticed how crystal-like they were. She had always new they were a beautiful shade of blue, but this was just...supernatural. Bonnie peered into Damon's eyes, putting a hand up to his cheek.

"Yeah I know my eyes are just that _great_." The sarcastic vampire stated. Bonnie didn't laugh or roll her eyes.

"No Damon. You're eyes almost look like a white-ish color. I mean they still have a hint of blue in them...but they almost look as if they are a clear white..." Damon pulled out of Bonnie's grasp and kept walking forward.

"We can't worry about my problems now. It's cold out here, I'm dirty, and we have some b- to kill." Bonnie sighed to herself, stomping her feet lightly through the deep snow. She stared at the back of Damon's dark locks, seeing his very pale-looking neck. She squinted, straining her eye sight, seeing little veins appearing on his neck. Damon needed help and fast. Bonnie popped out of her daydreaming when she bumped into Damon's hard chest.

"Bons you're walking way to slow for my taste. I think we should run to the boarding house." A devious smile danced on the hansome vampire's lips.

"Run? No way Damon." Bonnie stated, crossing her arms in front of her chest. A shiver jumped all through out her body. How many degrees was it again? Damon scoffed, rolling his eyes as he did so. Damon's cell phone soon started vibarating in his pocket. Bonnie looked down, raising an eye brow. Damon held up a hand, reaching into his pocket to retrieve the little piece of technology. He was surprised the battery didn't run out by now.

"Hello brother. What is it that you want? Me and Bon-Bons here are trying to skip on down the road to a little place I like to call the boarding house."

"So you know that the spelll is broken I assume?" Stefan questioned on the other end of the line. Damon radiated off a sarcastic laugh.

"No Stefan. I was kidding...Of course we know the spell's broken. And when were you going to tell us? When Bonnie and I had three vampire kids and her best friend's a volley ball with a blood-y hand print on it?" Stefan rubbed his temples on the other end of the line, brooding lines now covering his forehead.

"Damon Lucy just now deactivated the spell. I would have called you sooner but I went to the candy shop." Damon fake gasped.

"Like oh 'em gee Stefan. Was that sarcasticness that I just heard in your voice. I might have to tell dad to spank you." Damon shot his playful eyes over to Bonnie who was gesturing for him to hurry up. He watched the caramel witch pace around in the snow, her body covered in goose bumps.

"Just hurry up and get home. I have to explain to everyone about Katherine and the spells that she thinks Lucy casted on me." Damon put a hand on his luscious hips.

"Really Stef? Really? Everything just has to be about you doesn't it? Katherine still wants you and now there's more spells? Ugh that's why I hate witches." Damon suddenly looked up, realizing that he had offened Bonnie. Bonnie gave the vampire daggers.

"Well Stefan gotta go bye." Damon speedily stated, hanging up his worthless conversation with his brother. Damon swiftly placed his cell back in his pocket, holding up his hands in defense.

"Bon-Bon you know I was kidding right?" He gave the furious witch a twenty watt smile. A loud grumble was heard from the witch's lips. Damon walked up to Bonnie, thinking that he could get out of this one.

"Bonnie you know I just loooove you right?" The blue-eye vamp contorted, rubbing Bonnie's cheeks, stretching them out like silly putty. Bonnie's frown was replaced with a smile. She cupped Damon's face, leaning in for a kiss. A smirk appeared on Damon's perfectly sculpted lips as he bent down toward Bonnie's lips. Bonnie was less than an inch away from Damon's mouth before a huge snowball got shoved into it. Damon quickly stepped back, spitting out little flakes of snow. He rubbed his achingly cold mouth, looking up at Bonnie with venom in his eyes. Bonnie placed her hands on her hips.

"Now we're even." She retorted, simply walking in the direction to the boarding house. Damon swiftly caught Bonnie from behind, snaking his hands around her waist. He scooped the stubborn witch up bridal style.

"Damon put me down." The young supernatural screeched. Damon peered down at his little witch.

"You know Bonnie I could, but I really don't wanna." A smirk plasted itself all over the beautifuly handsome vampires face.

"Damon I'm warning you. I'll burn you into a c-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah a crisp I know." Bonnie raised a brow as she finally stopped struggling to get out of the strong pshychotic vampire's arms and rested into them.

"Bonnie you should learn that I'm always the one to get even."

"Wait wha-" Damon took off at lightening speed, air shooting its way down Bonnie's throat. The chocolate witch closed her eyes and mouth, holding onto Damon as tight as she could.

X

A/N: There's chapter 14! I don't know how I did so please review and tell me? :)


	15. Chapter 15

Unfreezing Time: Chapter15

X

A/N: Whoah! I havn't updated this in a while. I'm very sorry, but I lost inspiration for this story until now. I don't know what hit me, but I'm going to try to update this more often. :) I will literally hate myself if I don't get another update up in a couple of days. Oh and I would just like to say this chapter isn't that funny...the funniness comes and goes..

X

Thanks to my awesome reviewers: **Nerw20, Breathe Breathe Breathe, Danielle Salvatore, 1Beaut, Vie, Lula6791, Infrena, E.B.R. forever, Hellzz-on-Earth, MsSaharaJalicelover, and starzee!**

X

"Elena and Katherine killed Matt Donovan?" Bonnie threw her head into her hands. She didn't know what to think. The blond vampire patted a sulking Bonnie on her back.

"Don't worry Bon they'll get what they deserve." Bonnie lifted her head. She was furious now. She had hope that Elena could be helped. That Elena still had some good in her. Well not anymore. Bonnie lifted her head, staring off into space at nothing in particular.

"Katherine and Elena have to die." The emotional witch stated. Damon stood up, waving his hands hysterically.

"About time. I thought I was going to have to kill them myself." The bubbly blond, the younger Salvatore and the caramel witch shot Damon a stern look. Damon shooed it off, rubbing his chin with his index finger and thumb.

"Now how are we going to kill them? I say we stab them a couple of times and decapitate their heads." Caroline rolled her marbles. She was tired of Damon acting so ignorant with his sarcastically stupid ideas.

"No." Everyone peered at Bonnie as she got up from the couch.

"We seal them in the tomb. They threw Damon and I in there to rot for all we know. They can get the same treatment." Damon snapped his fingers in Bonnie's directions.

"Excellent plan. That way they can kill each other for blood...or they can kill themselves from misery." Stefan let out a sigh, whilst Damon took a swig of his drink.

"But wait. How do you know Bonnie's strong enough to seal them in?" Caroline piped in, scared for her best friend. Damon gulped down the rest of his drink, peering at Bonnie. Caroline was right. Bonnie wasn't strong enough was she?

"We have to think of a new plan." Damon stated seriously, getting up and pacing in front of the trio.

"No, I'm strong enough." Bonnie fought back. She wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of bringing Elena and Katherine down. Damon's head snapped, facing Bonnie as he stared at her fiercely.

"You're not strong enough Bonnie. Don't try to play the hero." Bonnie stood up, placing her hands on her hips.

"Me play the hero? It seems to me like you're trying to play the hero. Last time I've checked you weren't a witch." A growl ripped through Damon's mouth. He was instantly in front of Bonnie, firmly grasping her by the shoulders.

"Do you want to die that badly? Because I can put you out of your misery right now." The angry witch looked into Damon's eyes for a minute. She could tell that he cared about her, but Bonnie had to do this.

"Why can't we just kill them the old fashion way?" Stefan stated curiously. Both Damon and Bonnie turned their heads to face Stefan.

"Because death is to easy." The blue eyed-vampire and caramel-skinned witch retorted in union.

X

"You didn't clean up your mess Elena." Katherine stated, giving her doppleganger daggers as she sipped some whine. Elena shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing. What did Katherine care? She wasn't the boss of her. Katherine tilted her head to the side at her snobby ancestor. No wonder everyone got tired of her. Elena was like a flea on a dog, a fly that wouldn't stop pestering.

"You know Elena I made you what you are." Elena flashed her chocolate marbles at Katherine and then back down at her cell phone.

"Don't slip up again." Katherine stated with venom. Katherine's twin started texting away on her cell phone, not paying any attention to her what so ever. In in instant, Elena's cell phone was thrown out of her hands, a hand pressed firmly around her neck as she was up against the wall.

"I'm getting tired of you. You were just a toy, but now I think you need to be broken." Katherine's eyes flickered with a sudden amusement. Elena coughed and gagged, trying to unpry Katherine's pale hands from her neck. Katherine soon let go of Elena, her body being thrown on the floor. She walked around the newbie vampire, peering down at her.

"I'm older than you and stronger Elena. Take this as a warning and a blessing." With that Elena's ancestor quickly snapped her neck, a sickening crunch being echoed through out her room. Katherine rolled her eyes, looking down at her crappy little doppleganger. She wanted to oh _so_ badly kill her, but she had to savor her for the momment. When Stefan came running back to her, she would then kill her.

Katherine turned her neck fiercely around, hearing Elena's phone ring loudly. The older vampire sighed, walking over to see who in the world would be calling her. She picked up the Blackberry, realizing that it was a text message instead. Katherine opened the text message and read.

_I'm going to run this Hana chick over with a car._

_-A_

Katherine rolled her chocolate marbles, throwing the cell phone down and scoffing at Elena. She didn't know who _A_ was, and didn't care.

Katherine sat down in a chair, reading a magazine about the hottest vampires on t.v. She flipped a page, licking her lips at a picture of Ian Somerhalder.

"Why can't there be a hot vampire that looks like him?" Katherine stated to herself. She then looked at a picture of Paul Wesley. He was kind of cute, but just didn't cut it.

"If only Paul looked more like Stefan." Katherine stated, sighing whilst she shook her head back and fourth. Katherine flipped through more pages, growing bored at what she was looking at. She suddenly looked down at where Elena lay. The stupid doppleganger was moaning and cradling her neck like it was some precious center piece. Once again the older vampire rolled her eyes. Elena had killed Matt Honeycutt...or what was his name? Donavan. Elena had killed Matt _Donavan_ and didn't clean up her sloppy little mess. Just watching the vampire come back to life made Katherine want to vomit.

Katherine's ears soon perked up, hearing a knock at the door from down stairs. The elder vampire gave the moaning Elena one more look before making her way down stairs. Katherine placed her hand on the knob, jerking the door open. Her eyes slightly slanted with pleasure, looking a love-sick Stefan up and down.

"Hey Stef, why'd you stop by?" Katherine leaned against the door friend, licking her lips as she did so.

"I realized something...that I...I.."

"You love me? You _want_ me?" The elder vampire gave Stefan her most smouldering eyes, her chocolate irises captivating. Stefan stood there, his mouth hanging open like a fish. Stefan was a good actor. It was surprising that he could fool someone older than him-centuries older.

"I...I want you Katherine." Katherine raised a seductive brow, straightening her posture.

"By all means Stefan..come in.." Stefan laughed in the inside. Katherine was that easy? Well, I guess Stefan would have known otherwise..he shrugged his shoulders mentally, keeping his act up by swiftly walking into Elena's house, Katherine licking her lips once more as she shut the door behind him. Stefan found himself backed up against the wall, Katherine inches away from his lips.

"I missed you Stefan." She pouted her lips like a second grader, her brow eyes sparkling as she rubbed his chest. Stefan placed his hands on Katherine's cheeks, cupping her face. He looked longingly into her orbs, bending down to capture his lips with hers. The kiss had started out slow and mezmorizing, evolving into a rough and passionet kiss instead.

"Oh Stefan." Katherine stated fiercely, clawing her nails down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. Stefan switched positions, pinning Katherine up against the wall instead, taking kisses from her like there was no tomorrow. Katherine stopped the impatient Salvatore, holding up a hand whilst panting.

"Let's take this upstairs shall we?" Katherine gripped Katherine around the waist, in less than a second they were in Elena's room, him and Katherine tumbling in Elena's sheets. Elena jumped, her eyes widening at what she was seeing. Stefan and Katherine. Her mouth was gaped open, a lump in her throat. Stefan had said he hated Katherine and would never go back to the lying, no-good, stupid-wait didn't that make Eleana one as well? After all, she did betray them because of her uncaring and selfish ways. The newbie vampire didn't care. Tears formed in her eyes at what she was seeing-her ex boy friend; the one she still cared deeply for, was wrestling in the sheets with another women-her ancestor to be exact. Wow, that made it ten times worst now that you thought about it..Katherine jumped on top of Stefan, her taking off her shirt and slinging it to the floor, her eyes adverting to Elena.

"Do you mind?" Elena stared at Katherine, the older vampire's eyes twinkling with lust-her eyes taunting every second that Elena stared. Elena straightened herself before shifting her eyes to Stefan and then quickly heading out the door. Elena closed the door behind her, walking slowly down the hall. There was a stinging sensation in her eyes, tears that dared to fall, but wouldn't. When she had looked at Stefan for that quick second she had saw nothing-nothing that said Stefan cared about her anymore. All she saw was passion and lust in Stefan's eyes...Passion for Katherine. Elena sniffled once, clawing a hand through her hair and straightening her posture once more. It didn't matter anymore. She shouldn't care or have feelings for Stefan. Elena had choosen this path...and now she had to walk down it.

Katherine continued straddling Stefan, fiercely placing hot kisses down his chest. Stefan's eyes glew with compassion and intensity, his face half-way transforming into his vampirc self, black veins dancing down his cheeks.

"I think we need to open a window." Stefan smiled sly, him chest heaving up and down, giving Katherine another slow and glorious kiss before he trailed his hand over her bra and down her back. In a blink of an eye Katherine opened the window, wind blowing into the small room.

"That's more like it." Katherine stated, unbottoning her pants and throwing them off of her body. Before the vampire could walk forward she gasped, looking down to see a wooden stake puncturing right through her stomache. Everything happend so fast that before she could move Stefan was in front of her, grasping her neck and snapping it, making her see nothing but blackness. Stefan caught the vampire before she fell, carelessly throwing her on the bed as he did so. He then looked out the window, seeing Damon with the 'wooden stake' gun alongside a frowning Bonnie and an astonished Caroline. Stefan gave a thumbs up, signaling that he had succeeded and it was time to finish the rest of the plan. He watched Damon straighten his leather jacket, walking up to the Gilbert house swiftly, Bonnie and Caroline towing behind. Stefan then closed the window, wiping the sweat of off his forehead whilst peering down at the passed out vampire.

"If only you were dead for real." The brown-eyed vampire whispered.

X

Damon walked up to the Gilbert's door, banging on it in the process.

"Girl Scout cookies!" The blue-eyed vampire stated sarcasticlly, a smirk already in place. The vampire was nudged by the witch, Bonnie giving him an irritated gaze.

"You think Elena's going to open the door now? She probably knows it you, you gave us away." Damon rolled his baby blues, his eyes adverting to one of the windows where he could see Elena peeping through the curtains.

"_Or_ I'm just throwing this out there-_maybe_ the windows gave us away. Bonnie scoffed in response.

"Whatever. Can we just get this over with?" Damon straightened up, raising a leg and instanlty busting the door open.

"_Someone's_ a little cocky today." Bonnie gave Damon daggers. "I like it."

"You to can fight and have sex later. Right now we have vampires to get." Caroline piped up, Bonnie and Damon completely forgetting she was there.

"For once Blondie says something that I actually like."

"Damon.." He sighed, listening to Bonnie's warning tone and entering the house. The trio walked around the living room slowly, seeing no trace of Elena.

"Come out come out where ever you are." Bonnie would have slapped the supernatural, but instead focused on one thing: getting Elena. The trio made their way into the kitchen, finding nothing but cups of blood sitting about the counter tops.

"What if Elena got out? What if she climbed out of a window or something?" The blond spoke up, her blue orbs staring from Damon to her witch friend. Bonnie shook her head from side to side.

"She can't escape. I cast a spell to trap her inside. Once we kill her-temporarily of course- the spell will break." Damon swiftly turned around, raising an eye brow at the witch.

"I thought we agreed no magic." The caramel-skinned teen crossed her arms over her chest.

"We can get Elena now. She doesn't have a chance to escape." Bonnie raised her eye brows back in protest, her green irises dancing with accomplishment.

"Touche, Bons. Touche." She smirked in response, everyone turning around to see a shirtless Stefan holding a knocked out Katherine. Stefan instanly let the vampire fall out of his arms, letting her drop on the ground with a loud thud.

"She needs vervain now. It won't be long until she comes back to life." Caroline nodded, taking a small back pack off of her shoulders and peering inside.

"How many doses does she need?"

"I say vervain her like no tomorrow." Caroline simply nodded toward Damon's comment.

"Have you guys ever thought about playing vervain darts with her?"

"Vervain darts?" Bonnie looked at her blond friend for a second, not register what she was saying.

"Bonnie look it's simple." The blond started off, taking out a small needle filled with vervain. She looked from Stefan to an amused Damon, both of them giving her the okay to demonstrate.

"Okay Bonnie, first you take a good five feet back like so." Caroline walked backwards, holding the needle close up to her face whilst closing one eye. "Then you aim for the bulls eye and.." Caroline threw the needle as hard as she could, it landing on Katherine's side." The blond walked up to the needle, noticing that she had jammed it pretty deep in the elder vampire's skin. Damon instantly snorted.

"What a waist of time. What are we _four_?" Caroline sedated the vervain into Katherine's system, yanking the needle out afterwards. The vampire rolled her eyes, scoffing in the process. She saw the smirk on Damon's face, the joy, the brightness that beamed in his crystal irises.

"Damon do you want to play vervain darts to?" Caroline sassily replied. Damon gave her a look that said 'are you kidding me?' but went to the blond's back pack and took out a needle. He then stepped back, holding the needle by his face.

"One, two, th-" Damon instantly stopped, hearing a noise coming from upstairs. Stefan had already disappeared, Bonnie and Caroline running after him.

"Aww I was about to throw the needle!" The blue-eyed vampire shouted in protest. Bonnie turned around, her eyes giving him daggers.

"Damon stop fooling around." The witched whispered in anger.

"But I was going to aim right for her-"

"Damon! Come on. You can play _darts_ when you're done." He dropped the needle, swishing his hips happily whilst following the witch up the steps and into Elena's bedroom where Stefan had traced down the noise. There, the four saw a distressed Elena in the corner, her holding a jagged piece of wood in her hands.

"Nice stake. It's as dull as your personality." Elena's dark eyes focused on Damon, him and his sarcastic words not cracking a smile out of anyone.

"Elena just put the stake down and you won't get hurt. You're out numbered." Damon's brother spoke up firmly, his heavy brows scrunching.

"Don't come near me." Elena's lips quivered, strands of hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. The doppleganger's chocolate eyes darted from Stefan to Damon, then Caroline. She lunged for the blond, Caroline avoiding Elena's attack. Elena was now on the other side of the room, her heaving heavily. Damon cocked a brow, an amused smile on his gorgeous features.

"You think you're big and bad now _Elena_? How long have you been a vampire for? Two, three weeks?" Damon's blue eyes sparkled sly, Elena taking a step back, her back now pressed up against the wall.

"I'll tell you what. You put down the piece of crap that's in your hands and we'll go easy on you." The handsome supernatural cocked his head to the side, raising his brows. "Do _we_ have a deal?" Elena sighed, looking at the piece of wood in her hands before lowering her arm. Her eyes stayed focused on the wooden device, her quickly looking up and licking her dry lips before taking a chance and throwing the device, the jagged wood soaring fiercely through the air. Caroline instantly went down, the stake jabbing her through the stomache. Damon was ready, striking at Elena, his big, pale hands holding her by the neck with force.

"You _really_ shouldn't have done that." Damon tightens his grip around her small neck, making the doe-eyed girl gag and claw at his hands.

"Damon." Damon sighed, Bonnie giving him a warning. They wern't suppose to _kill_ Katherine or Elena, but he couldn't help it. As much as he didn't care about Caroline, he wanted to chop Elena's legs off for what she did to her. Hmm there was a thought..chopping her legs off. It wouldn't kill Elena, it was just give her nasueating pain.

"Hey do you think we could decapitate her le-"

"Damon, just put her down and do what we came her to do." His blue orbs rolled to the ceiling, him giving Elena's highly blue face one last look before unwrapping his hand from her neck, quickly snapping it in the process. The doppleganger's body plummeted to the ground, Damon turning around swiftly to the trio. Bonnie crouched down by Caroline, holding her hand as she did so.

"Care are you all right?" Bonnie questioned, wanting to make sure that her best friend was okay. Caroline grimmaced, closing her eyes tight.

"That depends...there's a whopping piece of wood plundged in my stomache. Define the word _all right_."

"Actually it's _two_ words." The green-eyed teen gave Damon daggers for the hundreth time, her quickly focusing her attention back on her vampire friend.

"We're going to have to pull it out." Stefan stated, on the other side of the blond.

"Just hurry up and take it out already!" The vampire screetched in pain. Stefan slowly gripped the wood firmly, bitting his bottom lip in the process.

"On the count of three. One, two, t-"

"No wait! Wait I'm not ready!" A nervous sigh was heard from Stefan's throat, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. He didn't want to hurt the poor girl.

"Okay...I'm ready, I'm ready."

"One, two, th-"

"No! Wait, wait!" The Salvatore was interupted again, him taking another sigh.

"Caroline you're losing alot of blood. We have to hurry up and take the stake out." The blond vampire sighed in agony.

"Okay. On the count of three." Stefan wiped the sweat off of his forehead, placing his hands back on the piece of wood.

"One, two, t-"

"Please! Don't do it!" The blond whailed once again, stopping the token that would solve her pain problems.

"Care, we have to take the stake out." Bonnie rubbed her back comfortingly, the blond nodding her head. Stefan stared her square in her blue eyes.

"On the count of three Caroline. I'm not going to let you interfear this time." Caroline sucked in a huge breath, nodding all the while.

"On-" Damon ripped the jagged piece of wood out in less than a second, making the vampire only squeal slightly.

"Three." Damon yawned, a nonchalant expression on his face. He dropped the bloody stake carelessly, grabbing Elean and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Don't sit around and mope for to long guys. _We_ have some vervain dart to play." His black brows wriggled, a full smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

X

"We vervained the freaks, they're in the tomb, now work your magic so I can go home and stare at the walls." The caramel-colored teen rolled her lilly-pad green eyes, looking down to focus on the grimiore.

"Don't use alot of power." The blue-eyed vampire whispered in her ear, it being no use to keep his tone low since the other vampires could hear him clearly.

"I'll be fine Damon." Bonnie radiated off a small smile in response toward the vampire's sympathy for her.

"Yes you are _very fine._" His brows wiggled up and down, the witch scoffing. She quickly coughed, turning her focus back on the grimiore. Her eyes shifted from the tomb to her book several times, seeing the two identical bodies that could pass for twins. She sucked in a deep breath, drawing energy from around her, her hair starting to blow, a magaical breeze being created. She then looked at the Grimiore's pages, her reciting something of a different tongue. She kept eyeing the spell, her feeling more power being drained from her. She felt the energy flow through her, creating the invisible barrier to block the vampires in, but she felt more and more energy leave her body as well. She had felt something trickle out of her nose and down her face, but she didn't stop. She would comple the spell until it was done, until she knew that the evil ancestor of Elena's was sealed-until she knew that Elena was sealed. She felt a grip on her shoulders.

"Bonnie stop! You're using to much power!" Damon shouted shaking the witch. Bonnie didn't respond, to wrapped up in her focus. She needed just a little bit more-a little bit more energy and they would be trapped, trapped like flies on sticky paper. But it was that little bit of energy that she knew she didn't have, but dug deep to get. The witch didn't listen to her weakening knees, didn't listen to her loss of blood, didn't listen...she didn't listen...

X

Her eyes were weak, heck her whole body was weak and aching. Bonnie instantly put a hand to her head, her eyes still glued shut.

"Ouch.." The witch mummbled under her breath, her perfectly shaped brows scrunching in the process.

"Bonnie? Are you awake?" She knew that voice-her vampire friend Caroline. The teen focused on opening her eyes, them popping open in a second. Her sight was a little blurry, it being overwhelmed with the bright light that came in from her window. The caramel teen peered around for a quick minute, her eye sight finally landing on her concerned friend.

"Care? What happened?" Bonnie's voice was croaky, her throat dry. Caroline radiated off a small smile, handing Bonnie a glass of water while talking.

"Bonnie, you used to much power when you tried sealing Katherine and Elena in the tomb...you black out." The witch put down her glass of water, her eyes widening.

"The spell did work right?" She bit her bottom lip, wanting to frantically know. She would be devistated if she did all that work for nothing. Caroline put up a hand, her smiling amusingly.

"Bonnie don't worry. Your witch craft worked, they're sealed in the tomb." The green-eyed supernatural took a sigh of relief, leaning back and resting her head on the head board.

"But.." The blond's eyes tried focusing on other objects in the room.

"But? Caroline...what arn't you telling me?" Bonnie tensed, what wasn't her friend telling her? The blue-eyed vampire cleared her throat, her placing a blond strand of hair behind her ear.

"Damon gave you some of his blood." Goose bumps spread through out the witch's body. Her face was nonchalant.

"Damon fed me blood?" Bonnie asked simply, her holding her anger in by the second. Caroline fidgeted in her chair.

"He had to Bons. You were in pretty bad shape. I mean if he didn't then you could have..." Caroline got up, raking the imaginary wrinkles off of her attire. She coughed, heading out the door.

"Caroline where are you-"

"_Surprise_." In walked the blue-eyed demon himself, swishing his hips, his chiseled features glowing.

"What the heck were you thinking?" Bonnie stated sternly-cleary angry with the vampire.

"That's what I get for saving your life? What do _I_ get when I don't save your life?"

"I didn't need saving." His blue eyes slanted, his hands resting on his hips.

"Let me get this straight." He clapped his hands together, walking around her room.

"_You_," He pointed at the witch. "Didn't need _saving_, but yet _you_ passed out and blood was trickling from your nose like a waterfall?"

"What's your point Damon? Because I don't see one." She crossed her arms, mad at the vampire.

"So you can give me your blood, but I can't give you mine?"

"Damon!" Bonnie raised her voice for a second, bringing it down to a whisper when she realized how loud she was being. "You know it's different. You're dying."

"You were dying Bonnie!" He shouted his words, angry at the teen for yelling at him instead of thanking him. "If I didn't give you my blood you'd be in witch heaven right now. Bonnie managed a 'hmmph,' her scoffing.

"And if _I_ didn't give you _my_ blood you'd be in the ground rotting." The vampire raised a brow.

"What I don't get to go to heaven?" Bonnie was getting frustrated, her rolling her eyes.

"Damon that's not the point and you know it." He walked up to Bonnie's bed side, leaning in to where he was an inch away from her face.

"Why don't you cut the crap and tell me what _the_ point is Bon, because I thought mine was perfectly clear." Her green eyes turned into slits, her swallowing a dry swallow.

"You gave me your blood." She started off slow, making huge gaps in her talk.

"Yes, that's already been established.."

"If I could have died..." Damon stood up straight, plopping down in the bed side chair that Caroline was previously sitting in.

"If you could have died you would have become a vampire." He sighed, shooting up a brow. Silence. "It's not all bad you know." Bonnie turned her head toward the handsome man.

"You have to kill to survive, compulsion, vervain, burnt by the Sun.." The seventeen year old sighed.

"Really? I thought you said it wasn't bad." She deadpanned her sentence, not wanting to hear the vampire's sarcasticness.

"Those _arn't_ the bad parts." Oh God, the smirk was now in place. The witch put a hand to her head, grimacing whilst closing her eyes. The spell indeed took a toll on her, Damon's talk not helping her one bit.

"Look Bons, you're not a vampire so-"

"And if I was?" Her eyes were accusing, blaming the vampire if she had been turned.

"Bonnie I told you to stick to the plan. We all agreed that you would use no magic _until_ we got to the tomb."

"I needed to trap Elena. If I didn't then she would have gotten away."

"We could have found her." His words were cold, him spitting the sentence.

"You know what I did was right!" Bonnie sat up, her voice raising in volume. Damon stood up, him appearing inches away from Bonnie's face, causing the witch to gasp.

"No." He simply stated the word, hearing nothing but Bonnie's intense breathing pattern. "_You_ no what _I_ did was right."

"Why do you even care?" She didn't know what she was thinking, the words just rolled out of her mouth in a whispered tone. Damon put a pale hand up to her face, stroking her chocolate cheek.

"_Why_ would you _even_ ask such a silly question?" She bit the inside of her cheek, Damon tucking a strand of hair behind the witches ear. The blue-eyed vampire leaned in some more, his eyes piercing her lips before adverting sharply back to her eyes. He then kissed her forehead, keeping his soft lips glued to her skin for what seemed like hours before he pulled back. He stroked her cheek once again before speaking.

"You need your rest." Bonnie blinked, the vampire no longer there.

X

A/N: Tell me what you guys thought by leaving a review! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Unfreezing Time: Chapter16

-.-

A/N: I know it's been a really long time since I updated this, but I'll try updating this story more as well as my others. Thank you guys for still supporting me! Oh and thank you stefanswifey for telling me to update. If it wasn't for that I wouldn't have came around to it. This chapter isn't that great..but tell me how I did everyone! :)

-.-

The two identical vampires are thirsty, itching for blood. They _crave_ for the substance, they _need_ the red liquid. Katherine is laying on the other side of the tomb, her face wrinkled with angriness. She clutches the hard, cave wall, her knuckles turning white. Lucy of all people, the one she thought she could trust-turned on her. Katherine had thought that this was her moment; that Stefan was finally hers again. She was wrong and that pained her the most.

Katherine's cold eyes shifted to her doppleganger. Elena was bunched in a corner, she had been sniffling and weeping for hours on end; she wouldn't shut her mouth. It was making Katherine uneasy, mad, even more of a reason to rip her heart out of her heaving chest.

"You would stop crying if you know what's good for you." Katherine's voice was croaky and dry, most of all cold and careless. Why was Elena crying? She had _wanted_ this right? Katherine propped herself up even further.

"I should have killed you a while back. You mean nothing to me Elena. And apparently your little friends don't either. They locked you up to rot...with me." Elena whipped the fallen tears off her cheeks, turning around, her body freezing when she saw the elder vampire hovering over her. Katherine had a sly smirk on her lips, Elena quickly standing up, causing the older vampire to pin her against the wall by her neck. Elena choked and gagged, clawing at her ancestor's hands.

"Hmm what should I do with you Elena? _Kill_ you or let you live?"

-.-

It had to be done. That's the thought that etched through Bonnie's brain all morning. She went back and fourth, thinking the same thought. She had to throw Elena away. Elena had changed forces...crossed over to the dark side. With Katherine in the tomb Elena had a small chance of survival. Technically she wasn't going to survive, but she would atleast lived longer.. But she couldn't think of her ex-friend right now. She had to focus. Focus on the old book in front of her. She had to find answers to Damon's sickness. Now that the doppleganger sisters were locked up, she could check one less problem off of her list. But there was one problem. Bonnie had already looked through the Grimiore countless times, searching the pages on end. Sure Damon could drink her blood to stay healed longer compared to human blood..but for how long? Until he drank the witch dry? Bonnie closed the musty book, going to her window and staring out at the blue sky.

"I can't do this on my own." The caramel teen stated out loud. She was right. She couldn't do it on her own. She needed to put this puzzle together and the only pieces she had, had to do with her and some type of sacrafice. She needed somebody...another witch. Bonnie's posture straightened, a light bulb going off in her head. Lucy! She still had Lucy! She never met Lucy face to face, but maybe she could help her out. They were kind of related after all. Bonnie jumped up, making her way to the living room where she found Damon casually flipping through channels on the t.v. The witch plopped next to the blue-eyed vampire, a smile gracing her lips. Damon raised a brow, him quizzically wondering what she was up to.

"Okay what did you do? If it has _anything_ to do with harming Stefan I'm okay with it." Bonnie scoffed, rolling her eyes playfully.

"If we want to figure out this curse maybe we should ask Lucy." His eye brow raised even higher.

"_Lucy?_ As in _the_ Lucy that was Katherine's little minion?" Bonnie was serious now. She didn't know how the vampire would take it, but this was the only hope she had left.

"Damon she could help us." Damon got up, strolling over to the mini bar, pouring himself a drink.

"We can't trust her. She was working for Katherine." He took a gulp of his drink, his blue eyes piercing the young witch.

"Lucy _helped_ us lock up Katherine. She's on out side, Damon." He squinted his eyes.

"_Exactly_ why we can't trust her. She betrayed Katherine then, she _could_ betray us." Bonnie bit her bottom lip, now getting frustrated.

"This is the only chance we've got. I've searched and looked and found nothing except for some sacrafice and I don't even know the spell to that. Lucy might be able to help. She's obviously had more experience with spells and magic than me." It was like a stare-off, blue eyes to green eyes piercing each other with the same intensity.

"How do you know you can trust her?" His lips were tight, his words serious. Bonnie licked her dry lips before speaking.

"I _know_ I can trust her." Words rolled off the teens tongue. Could she trust her? She didn't know. But this was their only chance to get help from an experienced witch. Stefan strutted into the room, him slowly stopping, noticing stern faces.

"Am..I interupting something?" Damon was the first to speak, his eyes darting off of Bonnie's and glueing to his brothers.

"Bonnie here is insisting that we go to Lucy for help." Stefan shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't see why not. She's on our side now." There was a scoff, all eyes shooting to Damon.

"Really Stefan? You actually trust this _Lucy_?" Stefan crossed his arms.

"I'm not saying I trust her fully, but yes I trust her."

"Typical Stefan...typical."

"Damon enough. We're going to see Lucy and that's that."

-.-

"Italy?" Bonnie's mouth almost hit the floor. Lucy nodded her head, taking the time to look at Damon, his brother and Caroline.

"That's where all of the answers are." Damon scoffed, everyone peering at him.

"I knew you wouldn't have any answers. Useles." Lucy stared at Damon hard.

"Careful, Damon." The careless vampire rolled his eyes.

"Bonnie I'm sorry. You're answers are in Italy. That's where Grams's sister lives." Bonnie instantly shot up, popping out of her depressed state.

"Grams has a sister?" Lucy nodded once more.

"No one ever knew because everyone wanted to keep it a secret."

"You're family and you're secrets." Bonnie waved off Damon's comment, trying to focus on the point.

"Why? Why keep a relative a secret?" For the first time Lucy looked uneasy.

"Because she's...well young."

"Can we please get to the point here? Can anyone atleast act like I'm dying. The clock's a-ticking."

"Damon, just let Lucy finish. She's nice enough to help us."

"Don't you mean set us up and let Katherine and her minion free?" Bonnie hit Damon in the chest.

"Let her finish." Caroline chimmed in." Damon sighed.

"Okay, okay. Go ahead."

"She's young as in our age. She didn't want to age and so..she kept her youth by doing a spell."

"In other words she's a _hotty hot_ grandma." The annoying supernatural wriggled his brows. Everyone ignored him, trying to get back to the conversation.

"So you think she'll be able to figure this out? And cure Damon?" Lucy shrugged her shoulders.

"She might. She was powerful than Grams." Bonnie nodded, her green eyes shining.

"If Grams's sister is a secret than how do you know about her?" Bonnie's blond friend chirped in. Damon slightly raised a brow.

"Yeah, Blond Barbie over here has a point."

"It's simple. Grams like me best." Bonnie scrunched her face, Lucy placing her hand on the witch's shoulder.

"Sorry, Bonnie."

"Umm it's okay, Lucy. And why Italy? Why is she in Italy?"

"She wanted to get away. Wanted where she was living to be anynomous. If she still lived in Salem someone could happen to find her and figure it out."

"She could have atleast moved to Hawaii or something."

"Damon for once lighten up." Bonnie stated.

"Be ready in the morning." Lucy got up, heading toward the kitchen.

"The morning? We're going in the morning? Can't we have time to think this through?" The gang followed Lucy, her opening the refridgerator and pulling out a Coke.

"I don't know. Do you have time? Your cocky boyfriend doesn't." The teen witch slapped herself on the head.

"Don't worry. Bonnie wants me to die." The caramel witch playfully rolled her eyes.

"Damon, I'm sorry. There's alot of things to worry about and I guess I just-" The blue-eyed vampire placed a finger over the witch's lips.

"It's okay. Damy forgives you. Yes he does, yes he does. Woggie, woggie." Everyone strangely looked at the weird couple.

"Okay, why are you talking to Bonnie like she's a dog?" Caroline questioned, everyone else wondering the same thing.

"There's this new language I heard and it's called m.y.o.b."

"Okay...then." The younger Salvatore stated, trying to break the awkward silence. "It's settle then. We all leave tomorrow for Italy. Lucy should know where to take us." The dark haired witch nodded.

"Wait my dad, he'll freak." Bonnie stated.

"Yeah and my mom." Caroline stated. Stefan put on his coat, smoothing out his leather jacket.

"I'll go compel them." The younger Salvatore said as if that were his main job in life.

"So we're staying here for the night?" Caroline questioned.

"Well, I need to get some stuff done so I don't think-"

"Yay!" The blond vampire shrieked. She grabbed Bonnie's hands.

"Slumber party!" Caroline said, jumping up and down.

"She doesn't want you here. You can't just invite yourself to stay at someone's house." Damon stated sarcastically. He suddenly appeared out of eye sight, everyone walking in to the next room to see him laying lazily on Lucy's couch with an alcoholic drink in hand.

"On the other hand I'm sure Lucy won't mind if _I_ stayed here tonight. The supernatural wriggled his black brows, winking in response to Lucy's eye roll. She put her hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. All of you can stay, but I only have one guest room." Bonnie jumped, Damon standing behind her, lacing his hands around her waist.

"No problem. Bonnie and I get the room and..well." The blue-eyed vampire waved his hand.

"Stefan and _Barbie_ can sleep outside."

"Damon.." The caramel witch said, her tone rising. Lucy interupted their banter.

"It's okay. _I'll_ sleep on the couch and Caroline and Stefan can have my room."

"Lucy it's okay. You don't have to do that. We're the guests. I'll sleep on the couch." Lucy grabbed Caroline's hand.

"Caroline, you can have my room. You'll need all the sleep you can get tonight. There's a long day ahead." She dropped Caroline's hand, Lucy's face turning serious.

"There's a long day ahead for all of us." Bonnie gulped, the bile that rose in her throat seemed to thicken.

"Lucy." Bonnie called to the other witch. "That you. For everything." The elder witch smiled in response, her touching her shoulder before letting go. She looked at Damon, raising a brow before shoving through him, nudging his shoulder.

"Well wasn't that rude." Damon stated, his reply sarcastic. Bonnie watched as Caroline started walking down the hall.

"I'll see you all in the morning. I think it's best to get to bed." The caramel witch raised a brow.

"Okay Care...I'll see you in the morning." The blond smiled, disappearing down the hall. Bonnie jumped, finding herself pinned in a corner, Damon's devious smile shushing her.

"Damon what are you doing?" Bonnie questioned, her tone in a whisper. She looked down the hall nervously, then to the door. Damon stroked the witch's cheek, pushing strands of black hair out of her eyes.

"Bonnie, it's what you want me to do." She rolled her eyes, knocking the vampire's hands out of the way.

"It's what I don't want you to do. Damon we have to get rest for tommorow. It's not time for you to play games." The vampire continued to smirk, him turning into thin air. Bonnie sighed, shaking her head as she walked down the hall. Bonnie didn't want to play games, but Damon wanted to. He always loved to play games. Bonnie walked into the guest room, her eyes surprised at what she saw. The room had a king-sized bed, a t.v. and even what seemed to be a bathroom. If this was the guest room she wondered what Lucy's room looked like.

Bonnie plopped down on the bed, her eyes narrowing when she heard water running in the bathroom. The door had been closed when she walked in, but the water had not been running then.

"Damon." Bonnie stated to no one in particular. She forced herself off the bed, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Damon?" The witch called for no reason in particular. She didn't want to see the vampire naked, but she did want to see how his _curse_ was holding up. When he wasn't answering the door.._Probably on purpose_, Bonnie thought. She bit her bottom lip, taking the knob in her hand and opening the door. Bonnie's eyes widened, seeing an unconsious Damon wrapped in a towel, laying on the floor.

The caramel witch ran to the blue-eyed vampire, calling out his name.

"Damon? Damon?" She propped his head on her lap. She looked over his body, the curse even worse than before.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Bonnie shouted. She hurried up and turned the shower off, making a bee line to Damon again.

"Lucy!" The witch called once again. In less than a minute Lucy was there.

"Oh my God Bonnie what happened?" The elder witch stated in a panic, looking at Damon's unconscience body. Body swallowed, her throat turning dry.

"It's the curse."

-.-

A/N: Tell me how I did. :)


	17. Chapter 17

Unfreezing Time: Chapter17

-.-

A/N: Thank you guys very much for the comments! They made my day so much that I wanted to update this soon. And thanks stefanswifey01! I hope you have a great birthday. :) Oh and I wanted to say this isn't that good. Does anyone have any ideas on what I can do for the next chapter? I have no ideas. :( If you have ideas then I can update faster! :)

-.-

His blue eyes were tense, him having a calm look on his face, him..breathing. The vampire and the teen witch lay in the grass, the atmosphere nothing but quiet. Damon smiled, him giving Bonnie that goofy smirk that made him look adorable, yet hot at the same time. But it was different. Damon _wasn't_ Damon. He wasn't wearing his usual black attire and he didn't seem like a homicidal vampire. He seemed..human. The caramel witch touched Damon's hand.

"I wish it would be like this forever." Bonnie stated, her admiring his blue eyes. She watched his chest, it moving up and down. Damon pierced his eyes at her, looking at her lips. Him playfully smiling.

"It _can_ be like this." The witch rolled her eyes, her not believing it at all.

"Damon..you know we can't stay like this forever." She watched, him forcing a hand through his dark locks. Damon sighed, him looking up at the sunny sky.

"You know I'm getting _worse _right?" Bonnie bit her bottom lip, peering down and seeing the greenest grass tickling her bare feet.

"We can fix it. That's why we're going to Italy soon. We'll find a cure."

"What happens if you can't." The caramel witch sighed, not liking the vampire's negativity.

"You like it here don't you? Feeling human?" The thought came out of no where, but Bonnie was curious. Damon seemed like a child who couldn't let go of a tree house. The blue-eyed vampire hovered over her, stroking her cheek.

"Why else would I be here?" Bonnie managed a little smile, her green eyes gleaming. She softly placed her hand on Damon's chest, smiling wider when she felt a heart beat. She understood Damon now. He wanted to be normal. He didn't want to be a vampire, but he had to deal with it. He was _what_ he was and he couldn't change it. Or..could he?

It was silent, nothing more than eyes staring into one another. Bonnie peered at him. He looked human, his eyes more blue than the ocean, his hair dark, he had color in his face. She touched his cheeks over and over again, squinting her eyes as she did so. That made Damon chuckle.

"What are you doing?" Damon questioned, gently grabbing her hands and kissing them.

"You want to be human..don't you?" The teen witched whispered, a light gust of wind slightly blowing his hair. Damon stroked her cheek once more, bending down to lightly kiss her lips. He took a piece of her long hair, twirling it in his fingertips. He focused on her green eyes, them saying it all.

"If it were possible."

-.-

"You're nothing but a piece of trash _Elena_." Katherine spat, her wiping blood from her mouth. She peered down at Elena, the baby vampire wimpering from the loss of blood that Katherine had taken.

"Why so sad Elena. I only took a couple sips. Lighten up." The elder vampire stated, kicking Elena in the side as she made her way to the other side of the cave.

"Once I'm done for you, you're going to wish that you were never born." Tears streaked down the dopplegangers face, the holes in her neck healing again for the hundreth time that day. Elena held her aching neck.

"Go to heck!" Elena shouted, having nothing but hatred toward the evil supernatural. Katherine did nothing but laugh a sinister laugh.

"I'll see you there."

"You're nothing but a heartless brat." The weak vampire stated, her proping herself up against the stone cold walls of the cave.

"Like you're any better? You betrayed everyone you loved _honey_. The way I see it Elena, you're worse than me. I knew what I wanted from the start. I wanted both Salvatore brothers, but I didn't trust anyone. I played tricks and games with anyone I could lay eyes on. And look what you did. You went from a nice little girl, to someone who betrayed her friends and family." Elena gulped, her throat dry. It wasn't only because she was weak and thirsty, but because it was true. For once Katherine was right. The stupid vampire was right. She betrayed everyone that she loved. But for what? To be thrown in a tomb with her forever? Or until she rotted?

"Feel sorry for your self yet?" Elena's brown eyes slanted, looking over to identical ones. The elder supernatural raised a brow, a goofy smirk on her face. Elena forced her eyes at the wall in front of her. She peered hard, a single tear streaming down her face. She was weak. She needed blood badly, but she knew that she had no where to get it from. This is what she planned. She had decided that Katherine was going to suck her dry. And then..she would sit there in agony..probably for the rest of her life.

-.-

"Care? It's time to wake up." Stefan gently nudged the blond, kissing her one the fore head. She groaned, smiling as she did so.

"No. I need more sleep." The brown-eyed vampire smiled, placing Caroline's messy hair behind her ear.

"You want to save Damon right?" Caroline groaned again.

"No." She then pulled the covers over her head, trying to buy time to sleep in. Stefan sighed, deciding to find another approach. He stripped the blankets off of a groggy Caroline, tickling her on the waist.

"Stefan! Stefan stop!" She yelled, half-laughing, yet half-serious.

"Are you going to get up and get ready?" The youngest Salvatore brother stated.

"Yes! Okay, okay you win! I surrender!" Stefan stopped tickling the young beauty. She lightly punched him in the arm, jumping up and taking a pillow, throwing it in his face.

"Never do that again! You know I'm ticklish!" The blue-eyed girl giggled.

"I'm ticklish too." Caroline perked up, her and Stefan's eyes focusing on the door. Damon stood there, wriggling his brows up and down.

"Damon." Now it was Stefan's time to groan.

"What? I just wanted you to know that. Maybe you can tickle _me_." The cocky vampire leaned on the door frame, him taking sips out of a blood packet.

"Just leave, brother." Stefan stated, already tired of him.

"Aw. Show some sympathy Steffy. This might be the last time I'm offering you to tickle me." Stefan got up from the bed and walked up to Damon. Damon stepped back, Stefan about to close the door when Damon stopped him.

"It's not fair! You tickled her! Why can't you tickle me?" The elder brother sarcastically stated.

"Move it, Damon." The elder vampire radiated off his signiture smirk, moving out of the way to let Stefan slam the door in his face.

When Damon made it to his room, he found his witch packing her clothes.

"What was all that about?" Bonnie questioned, turning around. Damon finished off his blood packet, throwing it away.

"Nothing.." The witch stopped folding her clothes, instead placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't you give me that little innocent 'nothing' puppy dog look. What did you do? I heard Stefan yelling."

"I was just messing around." Bonnie raised a brow.

"Of course you were." The witch stated, slightly scoffing before going back to folding her clothes. Damon slipped his hands around Bonnie's waist, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"You know you love me." The witch laughed, trying to nudge him off.

"Damon. I have to finish packing!" The caramel teen stated, Damon instead wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"Damon come on." Bonnie giggled even more, grabbing the supernatural's arm. Damon winced, instantly letting go. Bonnie's mouth gaped open, her turning around and see Damon's arm.

"It's getting worse." She whispered, gently grabbing his arm and examining it.

"No kidding." Damon replied snarkly. She sighed, quickly licking her lips before she gripped the edges of his shirt and drenched it off of his head. Bonnie stared at the vampire's bare chest, black and blue veins everywhere.

"Oh my God." Was all Bonnie could say. She gently trailed her fingers over his gray chest, examining it further. Her brows crinkled into frustration. Damon took her hands in his, but said nothing. She retrieved her hands, instead placing her long hair to one side of her neck.

"Here. Drink. It'll make you better."

"I can't. I've been taking blood from you for weeks."

"It's only been a little. Drink." Bonnie cocked her head to one side, demanding the vampire to take her blood.

"I'm not doing it any more. It's different now...I'm getting worse. If I take your blood the curse won't hold back easily. It'll be useless."

"It won't be, Damon. You know why? Because you're not useless. It's worth it." Bonnie touched Damon's chest once more, her brows crinkling once again. She then slowly kissed his lips, pulling back to reveal her neck. She heard him sigh.

"It'll be okay." Damon cupped her face in his hands, peering into her green orbs. He kissed her lips again. He then bent down, tilting her head to gain access to her supple neck. He was inches away from her lusious skin, but he hovered over her neck for what seemed like hours. All Bonnie felt was his hot breath lathering over her skin. Another minute passed before Damon finally kissed her neck. He then opened his mouth and bit into his slice of heaven. He sucked and sucked her blood, clamping onto the witch tighter as if his life depended on it. He couldn't get enough of her sweet blood and he was addicted. Bonnie didn't struggle to get away, she trusted him.

"Damon. I think that's enough." Her voice was weak, her hands begining to tremble. The blue-eyed vampire gained control, unattaching himself from his girl. He licked the blood from her neck, scooping her up and placing her on the bed.

"Great. I made you drowsy." Bonnie yawned, her eyelids getting heavy.

"No you..no you didn't..." She couldn't comprehend on what was going on. She tried getting out of bed, almost stumbling in response. Damon easily caught her, placing her right back in bed.

"You need to rest." She held out an arm, pointing to her clothes.

"No I..I need to pack..." He took her arm, placing it on her chest.

"I'll finish packing your clothes." The witch smiled, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

-.-

"Why the heck didn't we fly first class?" The nagging vampire stated, him already getting agrivated.

"We're not rich you know." Caroline spoke up, rolling her eyes.

"Havn't you heard of _compulsion_?"

"Havn't you heard of that's not fair to people."

"Screw not fair. Life's not fair! Hence me dying."

"Hey, hey! Stop fighting!" Bonnie whispered, jabbing Damon in the gut.

"Aw, watch it." She gave him a sympathetic look, even though she wanted to roll her eyes. Sure he was dying, but he didn't have to be a jerk.

Lucy pulled out a purple, crystal necklace. She then handed it to Damon.

"Here wear this. It'll ease down the pain." The cocky vampire eyed the necklace, raising a brow.

"You want me to wear _this_? It looks girly." He complained.

"Either you wear it, or you'll be in pain." She shrugged her shoulders. Damon sighed for the thousandth time today.

"The things I do around here.." He drifted off, slipping the necklace around his neck.

"Well I think it looks very nice on you." Caroline stated, trying to keep her laughing undercontrol.

"Why you little-"

"Why don't you see if it works." Stefan piped up, trying to stop the bantering. Stefan punched Damon hard in the arm. Damon didn't flinch or cry out in pain.

"Hey it worked!" The younger Salvatore happily said. Damon turned to Stefan, punching him as hard as he could.

"Hey it worked!" Damon sarcastically stated back. Stefan winced, rolling his eyes.

"Oh did that hurt? I should have let you wear the necklace first." Damon rubbed his arm.

"And just so you know, that did hurt." Bonnie kissed the moping vampire on the cheek.

"It doesn't start working until after a good hour." The eldest witch stated, looking up from her magazine. Damon raised his arms in exaderation.

"Now you tell me."

"Damon be nice." He turned to Bonnie, her green eyes pleading him. He rolled his baby blues, giving in to his witch.

"Fine, but I wish that baby would shut up."

"It's a baby." Caroline deadpanned.

"And you're a baby. Shut up." Damon retorted smugly. Caroline huffed, crossing her arms. Bonnie was about to punch the vampire in the side when he caught her fist.

"Sorry, Damon. Reflex of punching you so much." He let her hand go, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He pierced his eyes into hers, looking down to her lips.

"You're going to have to make that up to me." Damon bent down, kissing the witch's supple lips.

"We're on an airplane." Caroline stated, clearly disgusted. Bonnie pulled back, giving Caroline a sympathetic look.

"No _Barbie_, we're on a train." Damon was not in the best of moods with anyone except for Bonnie. Lucy put down her magazine and rubbed her temples.

"This is going to be a long ride." She stated in exhaustion.

-.-

"Damon never really liked you." Katherine kept trying to make Elena feel as low as possible and she nailed it. She not only told the truth, but made it sound worse and worse.

"He only thought he liked you because my good looks were passed down to you. I mean come on. You can't get this from anywhere." She pointed to her evily smiling face.

Elena couldn't help it. She wept and cried. Cried like a big baby.

"And Stefan..Sure he said he loved you, but he never would have if you looked like me. If you didn't look like me, he wouldn't have even talked to you Elena. You're nothing to anyone anymore. I bet Damon's snuggling up with Bonnie right now and Caroline's smooching on Stefan. Face it..you lost."

"It's not a game!" Elena yelled out of no where. She got up off the ground, pacing in the cave. She cried hard, her face turning to the color of cherries.

"It was a game for you. Just like it was for me."

"It's not! I loved him! I loved him!" Elena shouted. She started beating the stone walls. She beat them as hard as she could until her knuckles started bleeding. But even then she still kept pounding the hard walls.

"Looks like someone's angry. Did _I_ make you angry Elena?" Katherine sarcastically replied. But Elena ignored her, still beating the walls, tears pouring out of her eyes like a waterfall.

When the doppleganger finally calmed down to nothing but mere whimpering, Katherine spoke up.

"I plan to get out of here. One way or another." That's when Elena's vampire ears perked up, but she didn't reply.

"I don't know how..but when I do what do you think I should do with _you_?" There was silence.

"Answer me _Elena_." Elena's throat was dry. She was burning with the intensity from the lack of blood. She tried finding spit to swallow, gaping her mouth open like a fish.

"You..you...should..should..." She trailed her words, finding it hard to speak. None the less her voice was hoarse.

"Should what? Let you live?" Katherine laughed.

"Should kill me." Elena's ancestor's faced dropped. She slanted her head to the side, peering at the depressed vampire. Elena wanted to die. This was good. Now that she wanted to die, she wasn't going to let her.

Katherine jumped up to her feet, making her way over to Elena. Elena didn't look up once. Instead she sat there with her head hung low, her hair in a disheveled mess. Katherine easily scooped up Elena by the neck, the young vampire chocking and gagging.

"Why would I want to kill you Elena? I _love_ making your life miserable." Katherine showed her vampiric features. She squeezed Elena's neck even more, making her eyes pop out like a dog toy. She threw the weak supernatural up against the opposite wall as hard as she could.

Elena's body bounced off of the stone wall with a crack. She had definately cracked some bones from the impact. Katherine smiled, satisfied with the results. She carelessly walked passed the broken Elena.

"Sweet dreams." Katherine whispered.

-.-

A/N: Please tell me how I did. :)


End file.
